Decisiones
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Hay que apredender a elegir sabiamente, una decision equivocada puede hacer que perdamos algo que queremos, ¿que haras Ryoma?...¿irte o quedarte y seguir siendo el pilar de Seigaku?, capitulo 10!
1. Chapter 1

Decisiones

Los nuevos titulares y capitanes

Permanecía sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban en los jardines; era un día soleado pero fresco, y todavía no era la hora para ir a clases, así que tomo su I-pod y empezó a escuchar música…sus largos cabellos se movían con el viento, lo bueno que ya no lo traía tan largo como lo hacia en su primer año de secundaria, decidió cortárselo hasta la espalda y sus largas trenzas las dejo por un banda verde que dejaba su cabello bailar al compás que el viento quisiera…; ese viento y esa música era relajante para una tenista reconocida…pero para ella su tranquilidad no siempre es completa…

-Saku-chan!-llego corriendo hacia ella una chica de cabellos rojizos lacios sostenidos en una coleta

-dime, Tomo-chan?- se quito los pequeños audífonos

-ya llego?...ya llego?-preguntaba muy ansiosa

-¬¬ no Tomoka…aun no llega

-ah!-dio una patada hacia el suelo-quería desearle buena suerte!...y si no llega?-pregunto aterrada

-u.u ya llegara aun es temprano…-dijo un poco cansada

-grr!-inflo sus mejillas y se cruzo de brazos en forma molesta para luego relajarse- por cierto, tu ya estas lista?

-hai!-dio una sonrisa de satisfacción-estoy segura que lo lograre

-esa es mi Saku-chan!-abrazo a su amiga que seguía sentada-ahh! Ya llego!-soltó bruscamente a Sakuma que empezó a tambalear…corrió hacia un chico y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba abrazando el cuello de el-Horio-kun!...te extrañe! o

-TTu Tomoka…apenas anoche nos vimos cuando te fui a dejar a tu casa

-pero pasaron 9hrs!...acaso crees que no las siento!...TT insensible novio!

-o.ó ahora soy un insensible novio?...ayer a estas horas era un torpe novio!...y ahora soy insensible

-si o.ó-se suelta del chico y pone sus brazos en sus caderas

-de acuerdo…-suspiro-yo también sentí mucho estas 9hrs sin ti…vieras que ni pude dormir ¬/¬

-o

-…-el chico suspiro con un poco de fastidio para después reír divertido al ver esa expresión de su novia

Sakuma veía esa escena divertida, ya hace un año que los 2 chicos andaban saliendo, y no era fácil soportar los desplantes de Tomoka Osaka, pero el lo hacia.

-los envidio un poco…-suspiro la chica para desviar sus pensamientos a cierto chico de ojos dorados

-Buenos días Ryoma-sama!-saludo alegremente la presidenta del club de fans de ese chico

-Oh! Echizen, buenos días-saludo el novio de la chica, la cual la tenia otra vez colgada de su cuello

El chico de cabellos negros movió sus manos en forma de saludo, Sakuma se percato de a quien habían pronunciado y volteo a verlo, rápidamente se levanto de la banca acomodo su falda y guardo su I-pod en el bolsillo de su falda

-Ryoma-kun!

-…-volteo a ver a la chica que lo había llamado observándola fijamente con sus ojos dorados

-n.n ohayo!-se acerco la chica a donde el caminaba

-ohayo-sigue caminando con la chica en compañía

-estas listo?...ya sabes…para lo de hoy…cumplir tu promesa con Tezuka-buchou

-si…-dijo seriamente-yo seré el nuevo capitán de Seigaku

-n.n eso espero

-y tu Ryusaki?-la miro con una sonrisa retadora con un tono de voz igual- vas a cumplirme tu promesa?

-o.o-ella sabia que si la llamaba Ryusaki era exclusivamente para el tennis…y no podían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera eso…era la forma en que la desafiaba- claro, Echizen-sonrió de la misma manera-yo seré la capitana del equipo femenino de Seigaku

-hmm-rió el chico y apresuro mas su paso dejando a Sakuma atrás

-veras que la débil Sakura Ryusaki ya no esta-rió retadoramente

Ese día era importante, acababa d comenzar un nuevo año, los chicos que entraron a su primer año de secundaria ahora después de 2 años pasaran a 3° de secundaria; ya no eran unos niños…ni mental ni físicamente, habían cambiado en esos años…aunque había cosas que seguían igual…por ejemplo: el amor hacia el tennis,…y eso hacia que la secundaria Seigaku se haya mantenido como una de las mejores por su valioso equipo de tennis tanto masculino como femenino…

Sakuma lo sabía, que el prestigio del equipo femenino de tennis era importante, y planeaba que las cosas siguieran así…por eso ella también deseaba ser la capitana, independientemente de su promesa; en parte gracias a ella, al ser titular del equipo es que pudieron ganar varios partidos el año pasado…pero en esos momentos otros pensamientos vagaban por su cabeza dejando en segundo termino el tennis

--Flash Back—

Sakuma seguía en las canchas de Seigaku, ya nadie estaba puesto que el entrenamiento había terminado, pero ella prefirió seguir practicando un poco más.

Estaba agitada por tanto golpear la pequeña pelota sin descansar durante media hora. Exhausta…esa era la palabra, era el primer día de clases y no había descansado en todo el día. Solo aguanto eso…media hora más de las prácticas normales. Tomo una toalla y se seco un poco el sudor de su rostro, para después agarrar un botellón de agua y suspirar de cansancio…

-que cansada estoy…TTu Ryusaki no aguantas nada!...X3 pero bueno hoy me lo pasare por ser primer día de clases "si el estuviera…se perfecto lo que me diría…"-rió divertida y soltó su largo cabello que lo agarro en una coleta para que no le molestara al momento de jugar- estoy agotada…

-solo eso Ryusaki?...mada mada dane-dijo una voz varonil pero joven

-" esa frase…!"

La chica volteo a su lado derecho para ver al dueño de la voz que escucho; un chico de cabellos negros con destellos verdosos se le acercaba, una gorra blanca con una R en rojo cubría su rostro con la visera, vestía con un pantalón deportivo en azul marino y una playera roja larga pero no holgada, el chico alzo su visera y unos ojos dorados la observaron…

-Ryoma-kun!-la chica se sonrojo al ver al ex-titular de Seigaku de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron ante la sorpresa-volviste…!

-eso parece-sonrió en un tono sarcástico

La chica sonrió lo mas feliz que pudo y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero ni una lagrima salio, corrió un poco y se abalanzo sobre este, poniendo sus brazos sobre el para formar un abrazo

-bienvenido, Ryoma-kun

-gracias-se sonrojo un poco al ver a la castaña sobre el, y no respondió el abrazo-Sakuma…me haces daño

-o.oU gomen!-la chica lo soltó rápidamente y empezó a sonrojarse al darse cuenta por lo que había hecho- t-te quedaras!-dijo torpemente

-si

-cuanto tiempo?

-indefinido

- o.o

-pero serán varios años

-wa!-dio un pequeño aplauso por su alegría-entonces era de cumplir tu promesa, no?

-claro

-entonces como una de las titulares del equipo femenino de tennis te deseo suerte, mira que tienes a un gran contrincante-rió burlonamente

-¬¬ con quien crees que hablas?

-n.n-rio divertida ante la reacción de su compañero

-mada mada dane-dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde llegar

-Echizen!-grito la chica

-hm?-volteo a verla

-yo…Ryusaki Sakuma-señalo al chico con su raqueta rosada (n.a: XDu) seré la nueva capitana de este año…te lo prometí y lo cumpliré

-…-rio el chico y volteo-veremos- siguió su camino

--Fin Flash back—

-"…y lo veras…"

-uOu# Ryusaki!...ponga atención a mi clase y deje de soñar despierta!

-o.Ou Gomenasai!

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Sakuma iba en busca de sus amigas para almorzar con ellas

-Saku-chan! Por aquí-dijo Tomoka sentada en el pasto bajo un árbol

-hai!-se apresuro y tomo asiento al lado de Tomoka

-ne! Saku-chan!- dijo una chica de cabellos negros cortos que le llegaban a los hombros en media cola

-dime…Kamome-chan o.oU- la chica pertenecía también al equipo femenino de tennis

-dile a Tomo-chan que nos diga que guarda en esa bolsa-dijo en puchero y señalo la bolsa de la castaña

-o.oU bolsa?-Vio que Tomoka cuidaba celosamente un bolsa grande roja que guardaba por simple vista una caja circular- Tomo-chan? Que llevas ahí o.o?

-¬¬ tu también?

-n.nU

-vamos Osakada!...enséñanoslo!-replico una chica de cabellos castaños claros con su cabello recogido en una trenza alta dejando unos mechones de cabello en su frente,(perteneciente al equipo de tennis) mientras se acercaba un poco a Tomoka

-Iie!...aléjate de mi Hibari-chan!-se alejo y abrazo mas la bolsa que llevaba!

-no seas chiquilina Osakada!-se acercaba velozmente a la chica pero…

-Horio-Kun! o-se levanto tan rápido que hizo que Hibari cayera y golpeara con el pasto

-Osakada! ToT#...-dijo en una voz baja bastante molesta

-estas bien Hibari-chan?- se acerco Kamome

-ToT# me las pagaras maldita parlanchina!-dijo la chica con su mejilla izquierda sucia

-n.nU-Sakuma miraba divertida

-Horio-kun!-corrió y abrazo a su novio como lo había hecho en la mañana- hola corazón!

-Tomoka…debes dejar de saltarme así -.-#

-n.n Ryoma-sama…también vienes tu- ignoro por completo a su novio mientras el le saltaba una vena por la atención que su chica le presto

-¬¬ eso creo…-dijo cortamente-

-Horio-kun, hice algo para ti…para que tengas mucha energía hoy durante la selección de los titulares…pero solo podía dártelo en el almuerzo

-enserio?-Sonrió emocionado- que es?

-ya veras- Tomoka se soltó de su chico y abrió la bolsa roja que cuidaba de sus amigas, saco la caja la abrió mostrando unos muffins de chocolate-tada!

-valla…se ven deliciosos!

-anda come uno! Y tendrás mucha energía!...Ryoma-sama come uno tu también!

-hmm?-la vio sin ninguna expresión mas que un "que?"

-Si Echizen, saben deliciosos- mordió Horio por segunda vez el muffin que había agarrado

-…-Ryoma tomo uno de la caja con algo de desconfianza, pero al ver que su compañero lo comía gustoso se dijo que no podía saber tan mal, así que mordió un poco el pan chocolatazo, mastico lentamente y trago- O.ó no sabe mal

-jaja!...claro porque lo hice yo!-rió con arrogancia mientras que Horio ya lleva otro muffin a su boca

Como que a alguien se le antojo ser el muffin que Echizen-san esta comiendo-dijo burlonamente Hibari hacia Sakuma

-o/o Hibi-chan!-dijo protestando Sakuma!

-le hubieras cocinado algo a Echizen-san para demostrarle que te gusta Sakuma-san-dijo la pelinegro

-eh?...talvez o/o

-Tomo-chan será escandalosa y todo lo que quieras…pero sabe muy bien como consentir a un hombre…

-por el estomago- dijo Kamome y las 3 chicas rieron burlonamente pero suave

-pero eso…hace Tomo-chan…-dijo por lo bajo Sakuma para no ser escuchada

Sakuma volteo a ver a Ryoma, la manera en que comía el muffin…era muy irresistible…Kami, Hibari había acertado en que ella quería ser el muffin; Ryoma noto que la castaña lo veía y sonrió un poco pero no volteo a verla, busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco una pelota de tennis, volteo a ver a la chica y mostró la pelota…

-"…esa pelota…" o/o

Era la pelota que ella le había dado esa tarde que el se había marchado a América, el aun la tenia…no era eso lo que la sorprendió…estaba segura que hasta había guardado la botella de la salsa de soya que le dio Kawamura-sempai…lo que le sorprendió fue que el prodigioso tenista llevara la pelota en su bolsillo ¿Por qué?...Ryoma movía sus labios a lo que Sakuma presto atención, sinceramente ella no podía ignorar el movimiento de ellos puesto que se le hizo demasiado sensual la forma en que los movía…pero dejando eso de lado pudo observar bien lo que decía "SUERTE"

Eso era…el llevaba la pelota para tener suerte en el partido…

-"…Tomo-chan hace esas cosas…pero yo hago estas…"n/n- pensó una sonrojada Sakuma quien le dedicaba una calida sonrisa a Ryoma

Por fin!...grito Horio dentro de los vestidores de chicos en cuanto termino de atarse los tenis- hoy veremos quienes son los titulares

-Ryoma-kun, espero que tu seas el capitán-comento Kashiro

-o.ó

-el año pasado el capitán fue Momo-chan-sempai-dijo Katsuo- y el vice capitán fue Kaidoh-sempai

-o.ó y con ellos ganaron?- dijo Ryoma imaginándose a Momoshiro y a Kaoru peleando por como entrenar al equipo que impondrían

-claro!...Momo-chan-sempai fue un gran sucesor de Tezuka-buchou, y tu también serás un gran sucesor-dijo Kashiro muy animado

-confiamos en ti Echizen-agrego Katsuo

-pues yo no!-se oyó una voz de un chico que se encontraba sentado alejado de ellos pero escuchando atentamente la conversación

-que dices Fujimori?-reclamo Horio

-que no oyes uní ceja o.ó?...yo no le daré tan fácil la oportunidad de ser el capitán a este novato-un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros despeinados con unos ojos verdes intensos respondió

-o.ó novato?...-Ryoma se molesto por ese comentario…hace mucho que no le decían así y ya no lo era- quien es ese?

-Fujimori Koutaro, ingreso el año pasado a la escuela y fue titular junto con nosotros-le murmuro Kashiro a Ryoma

-no me importa si es el príncipe o rey del tennis-amenazo a Ryoma con su raqueta-yo no dejare que ganes

-mada mada dane ¬¬

-o.ó# que dijiste?

-acaso no escuchaste-dijo sin ninguna preocupación mientras salía de los vestidores y pasó de largo a Koutaro

-el no es así-dijo Katsuo refiriéndose a Fujimori y diciéndolo entre sus 2 amigos

-debe ser eso…lo que lo tiene así-dijo Horio con una sonrisa picara

-te refieres a…

Si, Kashiro…a eso

-no me ganara!...y si lo hace…lo hará con mucha dificultad-y salio del vestido con su raqueta en mano

Ryoma había ido a la maquina de refrescos por una de sus preciadas Pontas, estaba decidido a tomar las que el quisiera ya que no pudo en América pues porque no había; pero al dirigirse a las canchas, vio algo que hizo que se ahogara un poco con su Ponta…Sakuma hablando amenamente con aquel chico..¿como se llamaba?...

-Koutaro-kun…no digas eso n.n

-pero es verdad Sakuma-chan n.n

Si eso…Koutaro Fujimori…un momento…"Sakuma-chan"…con solo un año de conocerla se atrevía a decirle así…ni el se a atrevido a llamarla así...eso no era algo que le gustara mucho…; reían y reían…y eso le gustaba menos…no quería estar ahí viendo esa escena por mas tiempo, asi que se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo

-pasa algo Sakuma-chan?-pregunto Koutaro al ver que la chica buscaba algo o alguien

-no…es que sentí que alguien me veía "…¿habrá estado Ryoma en verdad aquí o fue mi imaginación?..."

-bien Sakuma-chan, debo ir a las canchas, suerte en tus practicas

-gracias n.n

-Bien chicos, es hora de los partidos para seleccionar a los titulares de este año- dijo la entrenadora Ryusaki

-hai!-dijeron todos los integrantes del equipo

Los titulares del año pasado habían sido Momoshiro como capitán, como vice capitán Kaoru, jugando como dobles Kashiro y Katsuo, también se encontraba Horio, Koutaro también perteneció a los titulares, junto otros 2 chicos de 3°…pero ahora solo quedaron, Horio, Kashiro, Katsuo y Koutaro de los titulares originales….y el que estuvo antes de ellos, Ryoma…ellos eran los favoritos para titulares...

-Kashiro-kun, Katsuo-kun!...tenemos que volver a ser titulares!- dijo Horio motivado

-si!-dijeron orgullosos

-"…¬¬ ellos fueron los titulares?...como es que ganaron?..." mada mada dane-dijo por lo bajo

-tu también Fujimori!-grito Horio

-claro que quedare de nuevo-río soberbio

-"…¬¬ sigo pensando que hubo falta de talento…"

Tiempo mas tarde ya se tenia a 7 de los jugadores, solo faltaba otro juego para decidir quien seria el 8° jugador y después decidir quien seria el capitán…Kashiro era el ultimo en terminar su partido con un alumno de 2°

-o.ó- veía Ryoma el juego de Kashiro

-Ryoma-kun, verdad que mejoramos bastante?-pregunto alegre Katsuo

-o.ó"…no son como los sempais…pero no lo hacen nada mal…"mada mada dane-empezó a alejarse de sus compañeros, el savia que si los victoreaba por su bastante mejoría, podrían aflojarse, y si el quería ser el capitán, no iba a permitir eso

-a donde va?-pregunto Koutaro, el cual también veía el juego de Kashiro

-¬¬ conociéndolo…lo mas seguro es que se haya ido a dormir bajo un árbol-dijo Horio-o a tomar Ponta bajo un árbol, no a cambiado, sigue siendo igual -.-u

-y así lo quieren de capitán TT?- dijo muy molesto el ojiverde

-dije que no a cambiado-sonrió muy seguro Horio, cosa que molesto a Koutaro por ese tono de voz que había usado

La verdad, lo que dijo Horio es lo que planeaba hacer el recién llegado de América, pero no pudo evitar escuchar los "delicado" gritos de Osakada victoreando a una chica

-Vamos Sakuma,animo, animo Sakuma!-gritaba la chica con una pancarta colorida diciendo "Saku-chan te best" y con una versión en Chibi manga dibujada de ella en la misma pancarta

-"…¬¬U eso da miedo…"

-Sakuma,Sakuma!- lo decía en tono de porrista

-Osakada! Guarda silencio por primera vez en tu vida!-Hibari le da un zape a su gritona amiga-mira que si Saku-chan no es la capitana sera por tus berridos

-ese no es motivo para golpearme!-amenazo furiosa Tomoka con su dedo índice

Echizen abrió sus ojos en reflejo al escuchar eso…"Sakuma capitana", no tuvo que pensar mucho para acercarse a ver el partido…y no tuvo que pensar tanto para ver el partidote un lugar alejado al de el Osakada

-Juego para Ryusaki, 4 a 3-grito la entrenadora

-Saku-san va ganando!-Victorio Kamome

-¬v¬ eso es porque Osakada se callo-dijo Hibari en burla

-no le veo la gracia ¬¬

-Juego para Ryusaki, 5 a 3, sirve Ryusaki

-vamos Saku-chan!-movía la pancarta con ambas manos en el aire

-Saku-san siempre guarda lo mejor para el final, verdad?- sonrió tranquilamente Kamome

-hai-afirmaron las 2 chicas

Esas palabras chocaron en la mente de Ryoma haciéndolo pensar, ¿Qué es lo mejor, viendo el partido de Ryusaki, hasta el debía admitirlo, podía incluso el tennis de la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki competir contra el de el, había mejorado bastante…entonces ¿Qué era lo mejor?

-"…Yo seré la capitana…"-pensaba Ryusaki poniendo una mirada decisiva en sus ojos ámbar mientras levantaba la pelota al aire para dar un saque que era conocido por el tenista observador

-saque Twist?- Ryoma se sorprendió al ver que la chica hiciera ese saque…simplemente era algo que nunca espero que ella hiciera

-Game y Set para Ryusaki, 6 a 3

-lo logro!-gritaron las 3 amigas de Sakuma muy emocionadas

-n.n estoy agotada- salía Sakuma de la cancha secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla blanca

-Saku-chan! Eres lo máximo!-abrazo Tomoka a la nueva capitana

-Osakada suéltala, ¿Qué no ves que esta agotada?

-o.o ah gomen Saku-chan!

-n.nU descuida

-Echizen ToT#-grito Horio furioso

-o.oU- las 4 chicas voltearon a ver al castaño que llegaba muy molesto hacia otro extremo de las canchas de las chicas, ni Tomoka se le habia acercado por miedo al ver su rostro

- ¬¬ hmm?-vio Ryoma a Horio sin ninguna preocupación en su rostro

-vuelve a las canchas, Kashiro-kun ya termino su partido TT

-y?

-gano- rió conforme Horio

-¬¬ no me refería a eso

-entonces o.ó?

-mada mada dane- se alejo de uní ceja a pasos flojos

-Echizen -.-#- apretaba el puño y rechinaba sus dientes de coraje mientras lo seguía

-creo que vino a ver a Saku-chan-codeaba Hibari a la castaña con una sonrisa de picardía

- n/n solo vino por el juego

-no lo creo, Echizen-san no podía estar aquí porque el también esta en practicas, y la verdad desde hace rato me di cuenta que el estaba aquí desde que se percato que Saku-san estaba jugando- rió Kamome

-tienes impactado a Ryoma-sama!

-o/o voy…vo-y por agua-corrió torpemente alejándose de las chicas

-Saku-chan baka-rió Hibari burlonamente- ¿a quien engaña, haya están las canchas de los chicos

-uOu ya que Horio trajo a Ryoma, veremos quien contra quien jugaran para el puesto de capitán- dijo mientras veía una lista de nombres en una libreta

-Sumire-sensei- llamo Horio

-dime

-Yo paso a la elección del capitán, solo deseo ser un jugador más

-o.ó seguro?

-si- dijo firmemente

-yo también paso Sumire-sensei-llamo Katsuo

-o.óU bien…alguien mas?

-yo n.n-dijo Kashiro

-o.ó "…ni así dejare que el baka de Echizen ganarme!..."-pensó Koutaro muy molesto

-n.nU Sumire-sensei, yo también paso- dijo un chico de cabellos rojizos despeinados de ojos azules

-tu también Taichi!- reclamo Koutaro

-n.nU Fujimori…no te enfades, pero no deseo competir contra ti ni contra el "príncipe"

- -o-# -empezaba a molestarse a ver ustedes 2, los chicos intermedios!- señalo a un pelirrojo de ojos negros y a un chico de cabellos castaños claros de ojos violoncelos

-hai o.oU- respondieron un tanto nerviosos por la reacción del chico

-van a jugar o no?

-etto…o.oU

-ya!-grito histérico el chico

-u.uU no

-ToT#

-Fujimori, tómalo con calma n.nU-dijo Sumire-sensei- "…estos 3 confían mucho en Ryoma…"-veía complacida a los chicos

-bien, entonces Echizen-apunto con su raqueta al mencionado- esto es tu contra mi

-deja de apuntar con esa raqueta que no me intimida- dijo muy serio

-nani? O.ó#

-Sumire-sensei…-dijo Ryoma en un tono de pregunta

-si…entren ya en la cancha!

Los chicos entraron a las canchas ambos se miraban retadoramente…ese partido ya no era de contrincantes nada mas…era algo mas personal entre esos dos…era rivales…y ninguno perdería…

-ya empezó el juego?-llego Sakuma con un botellón de agua seguida por sus 3 amigas

-apenas va a comenzar, solo jugaran Ryoma contra Fujimori-respondió Horio

-y ustedes? O.o-pregunto Hibari

-nosotros queremos que Ryoma se nuestro capitán- dijo Kashiro sonriente-confiamos en el

-n/n "…Ryoma-kun, tus amigos, los ex titulares y yo confiamos en ti….tienes que ganar!..."

Comiencen!-grito Sumire-Sensei dando inicio al partido

-va!-inicio Koutaro el juego dando un servicio lento

Echizen pudo devolver esa pelota fácilmente, haciéndosele raro que la haya lanzado tan lenta, ya había visto como jugaba el, y definitivamente no era lento, pero tenia seguro, que el no seria fácil derrotar, aunque sus movimientos siguieran lentos.

-"…que se supone que esta haciendo…"-pensó Ryoma hasta que se dio cuenta de la risa burlona de su rival-"…con que tratas de acostumbrarme a tu estilo lento y luego atacar…"-mal pensado!- Ryoma devolvió la pelota con mucha rapidez dando punto

-15 a 0-dijo Sumire-sensei

-rayos!

-si vas lento es tu problema, yo jugare como es mi tennis-dijo muy firme Ryoma

-bien-río Fujimori- no te daré oportunidades para perder de una forma decente

-yo nunca pierdo

Siguieron jugando, con el ritmo normal de Koutaro, rápido, algo era cierto, lo que Ryoma tenia de agilidad y destreza en las canchas, Koutaro lo tenia en velocidad, llegaron a 3 a 0, cosa que empezaba a sacar de quicio al castaño

-"…apuesto que ha visto los partido de Sakuma…"dime Fujimori…has visto jugar a Ryusaki, o no?-dijo rebotando una pelota contra el suelo con la mirada baja

-claro…y eso que o.ó?

-te enseñare de donde saco esto- alzo la pelota al aire y la golpeo haciendo su saque Twist-

-"…el movimiento especial de Sakuma-chan…"-cuando trato de devolverla no alcanzo y Echizen dio punto- "…lo sabia…eres tu…"

--Flash back—

Sakuma se encontraba en las canchas de tennis a la hora de su descanso, golpeaba una pelota de tennis contra la pared con su raqueta rosada, hacia menos de una semana que ya se había convertido en titular intermedia, y no quería perder tiempo valioso para entrenar, puesto que para la titular en su mundo solo era colegio y tennis, solo eso…

-valla, eres buena amiga- dijo un castaño que se encontraba dentro de las canchas

-eh?-dejo de golpear la pelota y volteo a ver al chico-Fujimori-kun

-no seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Koutaro

-n.n hai, Koutaro-kun

-dime Sakuma-chan, ¿ya entraste a las titulares?

-si, esta semana, al igual que tu

-y como sabes que soy titular o.o?

-n.n Momo-chan-sempai me lo dijo

-o.O tanto así te llevas con Momoshiro-buchou

-hai, el junto contra Eiji-sempai y Syousuke-sempai me entrenaron durante el verano

-¿Quién y quien O.ó?

-n.n ex titulares

-ya veo…

-y me ayudaron a mejorar…mi movimiento favorito

-y cual es?

-este!-la chica alzo la pelota e hizo su saque Twist como lo solía hacer Ryoma

-wa!-quedo impresionado- un saque Twist no cualquiera, Sakuma-chan!...y porque es tu favorito?

-porque…o/o

-o.ó porque…?

-es el mejor movimiento…de la persona por la que inicie el tennis

-Ryusaki-sensei?

-o.o no

-ah…un chico- dijo seriamente provocando un fuerte sonroje en la chica

-de-debo ir a cambiarme de ropa…nos vemos en el salón!-salio corriendo la chica de la cancha

-con que…un rival-dijo en un susurro Fujimori

--Fin Flash Back—

-…ya ganaste bastante, Echizen…"-pensó en forma retadora haciendo un saque rápido y violento pero sobre todo inesperado para Ryoma pues logro hacerle punto

-15 a 15, servicio para Fujimori

El juego siguió avanzando hasta que Fujimori logro alcanzar a Echizen, ninguno de los chicos tenia la idea en su cabeza de que perderían ese partido, así que no bajaban el ritmo ni se encontraban cansados, y continuaban con el juego como desde el principio

-Game para Echizen, 4 a 4, servicio para Echizen-dijo Sumire Sensei

-van bastante reñidos-comento Hibari-son bastantes bueno en verdad

-¿Quién creen que gane?-pregunto Kamome en general

-mmm…-los chicos junto con Sakuma miraban el juego estudiando quien podría ganar

-Ryoma-sama ganara!-grito Tomoka segura sin voltear a ver el juego- Ryoma-sama nunca a perdido!

-es cierto-respondió Horio con el mismo tono de voz que su chica-Echizen Ganara!

-es cierto…-susurro Sakuma sonriendo calidamente observando a Ryoma jugar como solía hacerlo cuando acababan de entrar a la secundaria

-"…no voy a perder…no contra el…"-se repetía Fujimori mientras volteo una rápida mirada a Sakuma-"…no lo haré…"pego con fuerza la pelota logrando punto

-Game para Fujimori,5 a 4

-"…estoy a un juego de ganarte, príncipe del tennis…"-sonrió burlonamente e hizo su su servicio con mucha fuerza

-mada mada dane-devolvió Ryoma logrando punto

-15 a 0, servicio para Echizen

-jumm-Ryoma dio su saque Twist con mas intensidad de lo acostumbrado

-"…la primera vez me sorprendió pero esta no…"-alcanzo la pelota para devolverla pero la intensidad del golpe fue tanta que la raqueta salio volando de la mano de Koutaro- que?

-30 a 0, servicio para Echizen

Te has vuelto mas fuerte, Ryoma-kun-dijo para si mima Sakuma

-ahora entiendo por que lo quieren de capitán-dijo Hibari muy emocionada por el partido

-Game para Echizen,5 a 5,servicio para Echizen-grito Sumire-sensei

-un juego mas y el que gane el siguiente…

-será el capitán de Seigaku-dijo Sakuma firmemente terminando la frase de Horio

-jum…fue muy bueno estar con los sempais-reia Ryoma para el mismo-va!- dio un servicio que para unos pocos de los presentes era ya conocido, menos para Koutaro el cual no pudo contestar

"…Drop Shot, de Tezuka-bucho…"

Kya!-dio un servicio Koutaro que estaba seguro con el que lograría punto, pero Echizen subió a la malla, haciéndole un remate conocido para el chico, y por sorpresa y por falta de agilidad no pudo responder

"…Dunk Smash de Momo-chan-sempai…"

-"…no puede ser…voy a perder!...y esta haciendo igual o mejor los movimientos de Momoshiro-sempai…"-hacia una mueca de disgusto con desesperación

-no solo de Momo-sempai-rio Ryoma-un regalo de la serpiente!-agilizo su cuerpo haciéndose mas flexible y elástico e hizo el ataque del ex vice capitán de Seigaku-Viper!

-que?-Fujimori corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder detener el servicio pero fue demasiado rápido

-Game y Set para Echizen, 6 a 5

-Gano!-grito eufórica Tomoka abrazando a su novio de la victoria

-increíble!-gritaron Hibari y Kamome chocando sus palmas

Kashiro y Katsuo también victorearon junto a los demás chicos, pero Sakuma se quedo helada viendo como había acabado aquel juego y Ryoma pasó a ser el capitán

-Saku-chan!-llamaba Tomoka a su amiga-Ryoma-sama gano!

-hai…-seguí sin reaccionar

-lo admito, perdí, eres bueno, Echizen-buchou-dijo Koutaro

-mmm…no eres tan malo después de todo-Ryoma extendió su mano por simple cortesía como era de regla en el tennis, y fue contestado con la mano de Fujimori, igual por simple cortesía

Ambos chicos salieron de las canchas, Kashiro, Katsuo y Horio felicitaron a su nuevo capitán por lo bien que había jugado, para después felicitar también a Fujimori, pero el no les tomo mucha importancia puesto que rápidamente se fue.

-Echizen, me sorprendiste-dijo Hibari con brillo en sus ojos- no creí que fueras tan bueno, y eso que te vez débil!

-o.ó débil?

-aun así, muchas felicidades-rió Kamome

-hmm-volteo su mirada de los chicos que lo rodeaban y sin poner atención a sus palabras, pues había volteado a ver a Ryusaki, la cual no se encontraba junto a el ni lo había felicitado

Los chicos se fueron rápidamente a cambiar de ropa para poder irse, las chicas también fueron a los vestidores a hacer los mismo y fueron acompañadas de Tomoka, dejando a Ryoma y Sakuma a solas en el mismo lugar

-Ganaste-dijo Sakuma

-si-dijo fríamente Ryoma

-lo lograste…tu promesa

-igual tu

Ambos seguían serios y observándose, no decían nada, un silencio molesto los envolvía

-Sakuma…sobre tu promesa…yo…

-Felicidades!-grito Sakuma a todo pulmón y dedico una sonrisa muy alegre al chico

-o.óU que?

-ah!...acabo de asimilar todo muy bien-una sonrisa calida se dibujo en su rostro-yo soy la capitana del equipo de tennis femenino y tu el capitán-suspiro-siento que fue hace tanto tiempo cuando éramos novatos

-si-sonrió Ryoma-Sakuma…

-hai n.n?

-felicidades-rió sinceramente

-arigatou y…-una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro- tu no me prometiste nada…fui yo…no tienes que hacer o decir cosas que no sientas…

-pero…

-enserio, ahora debo irme a cambiar o se me hará tarde nos vemos el lunes!-y se alejo corriendo

-rayos…-apretó sus puños- si me hubieras escuchado…

Wi!...termine-nya! X3…¬¬ see ya c horrible mi narración sobre el tennis ;; pero soy pésima en eso de los deportes, eso me chupo toda mi euforia deportiva ((XDu ni tengo así que imagínense…!o.o)…weno espero ke lean el siguiente cap…y ¿Cómo fue en verdad esa promesa de Sakuma a Ryoma? O.o y que pasara! ((En los siguientes ya no habrá tanto tennis puesto que es RyoSaku)) y X3 habrá Lime mas adelante! ((Lime ehhh no lemmon! O.ou ke eso si no lo puedo escribir…y x.x me traumo…)) wen0o lean el siguiente capi onegai!...miren que si me piden a mi que lea sus capis yo lo hago o…okas Xau!


	2. Util para el

Nya!...segunda parte de mi fic…grax a los ke leyeron…y los ke no ¬¬ moriran…XDu

Prince of tennis no me pertenece; ; si fuera mio Ryoma si hubiera andado con Sakuma y no andaria escribiendo fics TTu….wen0o es todo xau!

Advertencia: si no te gusta el RyoSaku…pues no lo leas…;; siento las malas vibras de la gente maldiciendo mi fic…((XDu))

Decisiones

Útil para el

Salio de la canchas después de haber ganado el partido con Tezuka-buchou, no fue fácil…pero lo logro, no importaba el cansancio que empezó a sentir, eso para el era el premio de su esfuerzo. Se quedo un rato sentado en las bancas que estaban de fuera, no estaba solo, una chica lo acompañaba. Ya era tarde, el sol se escondía tras los altos edificios dejando en el cielo un color anaranjado con nubes oscuras. El chico tomo su raqueta y se disponía a regresar a su casa y se paro de las bancas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

Espera Ryoma-kun!- dijo una chica de trenzas largas con su uniforme de verano de Seigaku, quien inmediatamente se separo

-que?-volteo a ver a la chica que se le acercaba

-volverás?

-eso planeo

-cu-cuando?

-no lo se…pero voy a cumplir mi promesa con Tezuka-buchou

-ya…ya veo

-¿eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?-pregunto secamente

-hai- asintió con tristeza y sus manos juntas

-bien-volteo y sigue caminando

-¡me gustas!- grito la chica cerrando sus puños y bajando la mirada

-mh?-volteo a ver a la chica con sus ojos abiertos de la impresión de esas palabras sin comprender muy bien su significado

-tu me gustas…Ryoma-kun me gusta…desde la 1° vez que te vi jugar tennis- y se formo un silencio incomodo entre ellos sin verse a los ojos

-yo no puedo responder a lo que me dices

-lo se…-rió la chica tristemente-tu te vas…solo quería decírtelo- su voz empezaba a ahogarse para no llorar y cayo sentada respirando profundamente para no llorar- solo eso…

-pero cuando vuelva…no lo se-dijo bajando la visera de su inseparable gorra y cubrió su rostro-

-nani?- levanto la mirada hacia el pelinegro con unas lagrimas en sus ojos que contenían para no dejarlas rodar por las sonrojadas mejillas de la castaña

-pero no saldré con alguien que no sea ni la mitad de buena en el tennis como yo

-buena-la chica se levanto y respiro profundamente- bien entonces- puso sus puños enfrente de ella y los observo- seré la capitana del equipo femenino de Seigaku en 3° de preparatoria

-o.óU capitana?

-si! Es una promesa!

-espera!

Que o.o?

-no quiero que solo seas fuerte por ese motivo…

-ese motivo?

-hazlo por ti, por que te guste…porque quieras ser fuerte

-bien…pero te lo prometo…yo seré la capitana de Seigaku

-bien-sonrió el chico-nos vemos Ryusaki

-"…Ryusaki?..."-sonrió entendiendo el significado de eso- nos vemos Echizen

-----------------------------------

-Saku-chan, Saku-chan!-

-eh o.o? que pasa Tomo-chan?

-o.ó que pasa? Hibi-chan te pregunto que porque querías tanto ser la capitana este año y te perdiste en tus pensamientos!

-o/o gomen Hibi-chan!

-descuida u.u es normal en ti

-es hora de pagar la cuenta-dijo Kamome

-Hai!-afirmaron las chicas

Las chicas habían decidido salir a pasear un sábado por la tarde, estar siempre con los asuntos del colegio y los entrenamientos de tennis era algo cansado, así que decidieron ir a tomar un café; al salir empezaron a caminar sin rumbo solo platicando cosas de chicas y algunos temas de la tarea.

.Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sakuma Ryusaki paso a ser la capitana del equipo de tennis femenino, y cada que le preguntaban el motivo de su esfuerzo por ser la capitana, la chica empezaba a indagar en sus pensamientos y terminaba sin responder. Esa promesa que le había hecho a Ryoma ya no solo era por el, deseaba mostrarse a ella y a todos que era fuerte y decidida; pero recordar porque empezó todo la ponía melancólica…en verdad Ryoma no afirmo salir con ella cuando el volviera de América. Los sentamientos de la chica el ya los sabia…ya no podía hacer nada, pero se preguntaba constantemente si el ya estaba listo para tener una novia, pues le había quedado claro que hace 2 años definitivamente no lo estaba. No prometió nada…pero ella si…no era una promesa vacía, pero sin respuesta…Sakuma Ryusaki solo le quedaba esperar…u olvidar.

-Sakuma!-grito Hibari enfrente de la chica

-ah!-paro en seco al ver a su amiga frente a frente- o.oU si?

-estas demasiado distraída!

-te ocurre algo malo, Saku-san?-pregunto Kamome en un tono preocupada

-n.n iie, gracias por preocuparse, pero solo estoy algo nostálgica

-nostálgica o.O?-preguntaron las 3 chicas

-ya les dije que no es nada, no quieren ir a un café?

-¬¬ venimos de uno-dijeron las chicas

-n.nU es cierto…

-hola chicas-saludo Horio que llegaba del otro lado de la calle de lado derecho

-Horio-kun!-los ojos de Tomoka brillaron y planto un beso en los labios del chico

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto el chico que ya a tenia a su novia colgada de su brazo

-nada, solo venimos a distraernos-respondió Hibari

-ya veo- de repente su cara cambio de expresión- cierto, ayer Sumire-sensei comento que el lunes tendríamos un nuevo entrenador

-nuevo?-preguntaron confundidas Hibari y Kamome

-creo que solo será por un periodo de 2 semanas y los 2 equipos estaremos practicando juntos-dijo Sakuma sonriendo

-y eso?-pregunto Hibari

- no lo se o.o, mi abuela dijo que el lunes me diría junto con los demás

-quien creen que sea el nuevo entrenador? Pregunto intrigada Tomoka

-u.uU con que no sea el- dijeron Horio y Tomoka muy desanimados

------------------------------------------

-Echizen-buchou-dijo Horio en un tono con algo de burla

-¬¬

-n.nU sabes quien será el nuevo entrenador temporal?

-no me lo a dicho Sumire-sensei, por mas que le pregunte

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Horio sobando su estomago

-o.o porque?-pregunto Kashiro

- -.- si lo digo luego se cumple

-basta de charlas!-llego la entrenadora Ryusaki seguida por las chicas del equipo de tennis- como ya saben estas 2 semanas entrenaran los 2 equipos juntos, porque tanto yo como la entrenadora de las chicas, Koboshi-sensei, estaremos en una junta de maestros durante 2 semanas y haremos un viaje a Osaka, es por eso que le e pedido a un ex alumno de Seigaku de mi confianza el favor de entrenarlos en nuestra ausencia

-ex alumno!-Sakuma junto a sus compañeros de toda la secundaria y Ryoma empezaron a sudar frió

-pero primero deben conocerse

-no hace falta Sumire-sensei, ya se conocerán durante la practica- dijo una voz masculina

-ah, Sadaharu, llegaste justo a tiempo, chicos, el es Inui Sadaharu, se quedaran a cargo de el

-"…moriremos todos…"-paso esa frase por la mente de Ryoma

-oh, miren la hora, debo irme- y prácticamente salio huyendo Sumire-sensei

-o.oU abuela…

-"…entrenadora desnaturalizada…¬¬"-pensó Ryoma

-bien, hoy solo tomare sus datos sobre su condición física y reflejos para poder entrenarlos adecuadamente mañana, tanto a hombres como mujeres-y un brillo aterrador salía de sus lentes, lo que hizo temblar a los tenista. Empezó a sacar de una caja unos conos y algunas pelotas

-Echizen-buchou-llamo Horio en susurros- crees que traiga sus jugos? ;;

-no lo se-dijo fríamente-pero si tienes un Dios al cual rezarle, hazlo de una vez pidiéndole que no

-bien- el nuevo entrenador termino de poner los conos- aquí hay 3 conos, uno azul, uno rojo y el otro amarillo, y aquí hay 3 pelotas marcadas por los mismos colores, deben darle al cono con la pelota del mismo color

-hai!-asintieron todos los chicos

-capitán y vice capitán, ustedes primero

-hai-dijeron sin muchos ánimos y se pusieron en sus lugares

-va, Echizen!-avienta una pelota Inui

-rojo!-identifico el color de la pelota y dio al cono correspondiente

-hey, el otro chico

-Fujimori ¬¬

-si tu, ahí va!-aventó una pelota

-azul!- y dio al cono azul

Inui siguió aventándole pelotas a cada uno y los chicos siguieron respondiendo igual

-amarillo!-dijo Koutaro

-seguro, no será rojo?-dijo Inui-sempai con malicia

-que?-se distrajo por ver el color bien y no le da a la pelota- era amarilla entrenador!

-y siempre oyes a los demás?-rió con malicia-deberías confiar mas en tus reflejos

-rayos -.-#- se disponía a marchar

-espera, Fujimori,…Ryusaki ¿puedes traerme aquel termo que deje en la banca y un vaso?

--o.O hai- tomo lo que su entrenador le pidió y se lo paso

-gracias, bien Fujimori-sirvió del termo un liquido entre verde/café que se veía espeso y lo extendió al chico

-que?-cuestiono el chico arqueando una ceja al no entender

-el que falle tomara de mi jugo especial mejorado "mejoras porque mejoras"- y un brillo tétrico salio de sus lentes

-no! Trajo sus jugos!-empezaron a llorar Horio, Katsuo y Kashiro mientras Ryoma empezaba a ponerse azul de miedo al recordar sus malas experiencias con los jugos

-bien, bien-tomo el vaso y empezó a beber el jugo como si fuera agua simple- bien que tanto llo-…llo-…-empezó a poner una cara de querer vomitar y empezó a tambalearse- kya!...un baño!-salio corriendo el vice capitán en completa desesperación

-Echizen!- Inui lanzo una pelota pero Ryoma por distraído a ver como salía su compañero no le da a la pelota- toma-le extiende un vaso

- -.-# y lo mismo de la primera vez…

Al finalizar las pruebas de su entrenamiento, todos los chicos se encontraban tirados en el piso medio moribundos, algunos de los chicos les toco tomar hasta 4 vasos, y hasta las chicas les toco tomar del jugo, pero ellas se encontraban los mejor sentadas posible pues llevaban una falda corta deportiva

-bien-dijo Sadaharu revisando sus notas- a decir verdad las chicas superaron notablemente mis expectativas

-hai- dijeron las chicas muy agotadas y sin ánimos

-ustedes, los chicos, están muy flojos, a excepción de su capitán y vice capitán, el cual debe tener mas confianza en el que otros comentarios

-¬¬ esos son juegos mentales maquiavélicos – renegó por lo bajo Fujimori

-y, Echizen, ¿Cuánto tomas de leche al día?

-o.ó un vaso

-que sean 3 vaso

o.ó ya crecí bastante no crees Inui-sempai?

-para ser el capitán estas muy bajito-dijo sin prestarle mucha intención

-me estas diciendo enano?-dijo muy molesto provocando las risas de sus compañeras tenistas

-bien es todo por hoy, les recomiendo que mañana lleguen temprano, el que llegue tarde tomara mi jugo "anda aprisa"

-que!-reclamaron todos los chicos apunto de llorar

Finalizaron de cambiarse ambos equipos y se disponían a marchar a casa, pero Ryusaki fue detenida por un chico

-que sucede Koutaro-kun?

-bueno, el entrenador dijo que confiara mas en mi, no?

-n.n si, y creo que debes hacerle caso

-bien…entonces quiero pedirte…

-Sakuma-llego Ryoma por el costado izquierdo de ellos interrumpiendo a Fujimori

-o.oU si?-dijo Sakuma un poco asustada por la llegada imprevista del chico de ojos dorados

-necesito que me acompañes

-bien pero…

-vamos-tomo la muñeca de la chica- te importa, Fujimori?

-TT descuida buchou

-eh?...mañana hablamos Koutaro-kun- dijo Sakuma despidiéndose con su mano libre mientras es prácticamente arrastrada por Ryoma

Así llevaba Ryoma a la chica por un buen rato hasta que se centraron un poco mas en la ciudad, ambos iban sin comentar nada como era costumbre ya para ellos, Ryoma con la mirada en alto y Sakuma con la mirada baja y sonrojada al ser sujetada por el chico

-Ry-Ryoma-kun,¿necesitas algo?

-nada

-o.oU nada! ¿Entonces porque me traes aquí?

-no iba a dejarte con el-seguía con la mirada en alto

-el? ¿Te refieres a Koutaro-kun?

-si

-¿acaso no te agrada?

-claro, igual que los deliciosos jugos de Inui-sempai-dijo poniendo una mueca de asco al recordar el jugo del entrenamiento

-n.nU ya veo-en eso para en seco al sentir a Ryoma pararse y soltar su muñeca- ¿Qué pasa?

-tienes hambre?

-eh…hai o.o

-vamos-señalo una hamburguesería y empezó a caminar

-o.oU eh?...ah matte!-siguió la caminata del chico

-------------------------------------------------------

-buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-dijo una cajera sonriente

-una hamburguesa de doble carne, doble queso, doble tocino, papas extra grandes, y un refresco grande de Ponta de uva ¿Qué quieres?-volteo a ver a Ryusaki

-"…como demasiado…" lo normal o.oU

-los mismo?

-no, una hamburguesa normal, unas papas normales, y un refresco mediano

-bien, eso-se dirigió hacia la cajero

-bien seria…-empezó a teclear la maquina registradora

-hm...-empezó a buscar Sakuma su cartera dentro de la mochila

-deja eso-detuvo la mano de Sakuma- yo pagare

-no yo…-pero Ryoma le quita su mochila para que dejara de buscar la cartera

- o.o mi mochila….

Ryoma pago a la cajera mientras ella agradecía por comer ahí. Se dirigieron a buscar una mesa disponible pero ciertas voces de fondo llamaron su atención

-Momoshiro! Come de una manera decente!- dijo una rubia de cabellos cortos muy enfadada

-oye Ann! Me muero de hambre!-dijo en puchero

-hambre? Mi amor…llevas 3 hamburguesas o.ó# y un refresco extra grande!

-uOu estoy en crecimiento

-cual en crecimiento, vas en preparatoria

- -.-U solo a mi se me ocurre venir a esta hamburguesería-dijo Ryoma por lo bajo

-Momo-chan-sempai, Ann-chan!-llamo muy contenta Sakuma

-no los llames o.O!

-o.oU gomen

-oh, Sakuma-chan! -Saludo Ann- ¿Echizen, o.o?

-Echizen-dejo Momoshiro su hamburguesa al ver a su viejo amigo y sus ojos empezaron a brilla- Echizen!

-rayos o.O-empezó a retroceder pero Momoshiro se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo "abrazo" por los hombros sobando fuertemente con su puño la cabeza del menor

-o'chibi, has crecido, pero aun así sigues siendo un o'chibi!- reía con malicia

-kya, me haces daño Momo!-trataba de safarse de su sempai

-n.nU pobre…-susurro Sakuma

-Sakuma-chan!-llamo Ann a la castaña indicándole sentarse cosa que Sakuma hizo- deja que esos dos terminen su encuentro

-n.nU hai…sigues saliendo con Momo-chan-sempai?

-si n.n, me divierto tanto con el, no creo encontrar a alguien mejor en estos momentos

-n.n ji, se nota que de verdad lo quieres

-si u.u-suspiro cansada-no es fácil estar con alguien que come como aspiradora-señalo 5 hamburguesas con todo y papas fritas sobre una charola

-n.nU y yo creí que Ryoma-kun comió mucho

-cierto Sakuma-chan ¿cumpliste tu promesa de ser capitana?

-hai n.n

-felicidades!...aunque yo también soy capitana de Fudomine y recuerda que soy la hermana menor del ex capital Tachibana- rió retadoramente

-lo tendré muy presente-río de igual modo

-y Echizen?

-también ahora es el capitán de Seigaku

-era de esperarse-río picadamente, que bonita pareja, ambos capitanes ¿no crees?

-o/o Ann-chan!. No digas eso!

-hay vamos, ¿no me digas que te dejo de gustar?

-bueno o/o…-volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual seguía siendo torturado por su sempai, y dibujo una calida sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas- no puedo mentir…

- ji, ya ves, deberías armarte de valor y decirle

-"…otra vez decírselo…"-sintió una puntada en su corazón al recordar la primera vez que se confeso ante el y solo sonrió fingiendo- talvez

Momoshiro dejo a Ryoma en cuanto vio que la mesera llevo la orden de el y Ryusaki y darse cuenta que seguía teniendo hambre. El sempai preguntaba y preguntaba a su antiguo compañero de tennis como le había ido en América, mientras el solo contestaba directo y fríamente como siempre, no decía ninguna palabra de más, a lo que el mayor empezaba a reír de felicidad al ver que el chico no había cambiado en lo absoluto durante ese tiempo. Terminando de comer los chicos se levantaron y salieron del restaurante para poder despedirse

-bien o'chibi, nos veremos después n.n!

-mada mada dane- dio a entender que no le importaba

-o.ó oye, a ver cuando dejas esa frasecita

-Ryoma-kun, debo irme a casa n.n

-bien, te acompaño

-no es necesario yo puedo ir so…

-vamos-empujo un poco a la chica y empezaron a alejarse; pero un chico de gabardina negra y boina negra lo empujo haciéndolo caer

-Ryoma-kun!-la chica iba a voltear a verlo pero el chico de gabardina arrebato la mochila de Sakuma de sus propias manos y al tenerla la empujo mas brusco y la hizo caer

-Sakuma-chan!- se inclino Ann a su amiga para ver si se había hecho daño- estas bien?

-si…pero mi mochila-dijo con los ojos entre cerrados

-oye, Echizen-llego Momoshiro a tratar de ayudar a su amigo a levantarse

-apártate!-se levanto velozmente Echizen y dejo tiradas su mochila y las raquetas de tennis, y empezó a correr persiguiendo al ladrón

-Ryoma-kun!-grito Sakuma como si con eso fuera a detener al chico

-paso algo chicos?-pregunto un policía que paso por ahí

Ryoma corría con todo y el dolor de su caída, estaba lleno de furia e iba a atrapar al ladrón de la mochila, no solo robo y lo empujo (cosa que lastimo su orgullo) si no que se atrevió a empujar a Sakuma y lastimarla, algo que ciertamente no le perdonaría. Corría a través de la gente sin perder la visualización de su objetivo; el ladrón se empezó a cansar de ese juego del "gato y el ratón" y ciertamente no le gustaba ser el ratón por lo que decidió desviarse por un parque con bosque pero había unas escaleras que empezó a bajar

-mada mada dane!-Ryoma se abalanzo sobre el ladrón provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y rodaran por las escaleras hasta golpear fuertemente al piso y quedar ambos por unos momentos inconcientes y adoloridos

-Ryoma-kun!-bajo la chicas las escaleras lo mas rápido posible, seguida por el oficial

-bien hecho muchacho-dijo el policía esposando al ladrón y levantándolo bruscamente arrebatando de las manos de este la mochila de Ryusaki-señorita su mochila-dijo el policía extendiendo el objeto

-arigatou-respondió Sakuma hincada en el piso al lado de su "salvador"

-tu sin vergüenza, camina que la comisaría no esta lejos- dijo el policía subiendo las escaleras con el ladrón

-Ryoma-kun, estas bien?-pregunto Ryusaki preocupada

-algo-dijo sentándose y sobando su frente como queriendo calmar el dolor de cabeza que le provoco la caída

-no debiste exponerte así,¿que tal si estaba armado?

-mira a que horas me lo dices- decía en un tono sarcástico

-ah!-suspiro relajada-al menos estas bien-llevo su mano al pecho para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón-gracias, Ryoma-kun

-descuida

-Echizen!-bajaba Momoshiro las escaleras casi de brincos junto con su novia pero ella venia mas tranquila-torpe, tiraste a su suerte tu mochila y raqueta

-¬¬ sabia que las levantarías

-o.ó# ¿Qué m crees tu recogedor?

-me limito a contestar-apoyo su mano contra el piso y su pie izquierdo para empezar a levantarse, pero cuando hizo fuerza en el pie para dar impulso cayo de dolor- kya!

-o.oU te duele?-pregunto Momoshiro

-que va, grite de puro gusto-tenia una mueca de dolor y las piernas completamente extendidas

-jumm a ver-Momoshiro bajo un poco la calceta del tobillo y presiono

-kya, Momoshiro me quieres dejar sin pie?

-valla que metiste el pie, apenas y te toque, Ann ayúdame a llevarlo al hospital-dijo mientras ponía un brazo de Ryoma alrededor de sus hombros y cuello

-si-dijo la rubia imitando las acciones de su novio, mientras Sakuma llevaba la mochila y raquetas del chico con cara de angustia

----------------------------------------------------

-A ver Echizen- dijo un señor joven con bata blanca tocando el tobillo del chico, mientras veía una radiografía

-que le pasa a Ryoma?-pregunto preocupada Sakuma

-bien, se fracturo los 2 tobillos, y tiene inflamado

-fracturados o.ó? si solo caí de unas escaleras

-pues que hacías?-pregunto curioso el doctor

-perseguir a un ladrón-respondió fríamente

-ah, te recomiendo que busques otro pasatiempo-sonrío burlón el doctor

-o.ó ¿y como cuando estaré bien?

-bueno…solo fue una pequeña fractura…supongo que como en 2 semanas ya estarás mejor…pero te recomiendo que no camines ni corras en una semana

-que?-grito histérico el pelinegro

-sucede algo?-pregunto el doctor muy confundido

-soy el capitán del equipo de Seigaku, no puedo no hacer nada!

-auch, eso le dolió mas que sus tobillos-rió por lo bajo Momoshiro

-con que Seigaku eh?...es una escuela grande verdad señorita, pregunto hacia Sakuma

-eh, ah…hai o.o

-esta bien…tampoco iras a la escuela, necesitas reposo absoluto

-que, dijo que no era tan grave!-volvió a reclamar molesto el chico de ojos dorados

-no le reniegues al doctor, yo doy las ordenes y tu le limitas a obedecer-dijo el autoritario medico mientras Ryoma estuvo apunto de lanzarse a ahorcarlo- llamare a tus padres, ¿Cuál es su numero?

-le saldrá cara la llamada-sonrió en burla

-como o.ó?

-están en América

-bien, supongo que tienes algún tutor

-mi prima Nakano….

-y el numero de ella?

-…se encuentra en Londres por un mes

-oye! Acaso te dejaron solo chiquillo o.ó?

-chiquillo, puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente!- dijo muy molesto

-n.nU-empezaron a reír nerviosos los acompañantes del fracturado

-hmm…necesitaras atenciones, no puedes hacer esfuerzos

-yo lo haré!-dijo Sakuma rápidamente

-¿usted lo cuidara jovencita?

-eh…ah…hai o/o- respondió nerviosa mientras Ryoma la observaba sorprendido

-valla Echizen, tendrás una bella enfermera personalizada-dijo el doctor en picardía provocando el sonroje de los chico- y tu que te quejas

-mada mada dane- volteo el chico para ocultar su sonroje

-o.ó pero que chiquillo…señorita, podría traerme los medicamentos que están anotados-le extendió un papel a Sakuma

-hai n/n-salio Sakuma acompañada de Ann

-o'chibi! ¿Tienes calor?-reía burlón Momoshiro al ver que el pequeño seguia sonrojado

-cállate Momo

-o.ó sempai, que soy mayor que tu

-¬¬ ya no eres mi superior

-oye!...todavía que te ayudo!

-mada mada dane

----------------------------------

-Sakuma-chan, quita esa cara de preocupación

-es que fue mi culpa….viste lo molesto que esta

-no fue tu culpa, tu no pediste que te robaran tu mochila

-lo se pero…

-oye ¿Por qué te ofreciste así de golpe a cuidarlo?

-bueno…esta solo….y le paso por recuperar mi mochila…además…

-o.o "además"?

-cuando se a lastimado….no e podido ayudarlo…la 1° vez le aventaron una raqueta en la cara, y no hice nada, la otra vez contra Fudomine su ojo sangro…y aunque trate no hice nada útil mas que estorbar…quiero ser útil para el-dijo muy firme

-n.n Sakuma-chan…tienes unos lindos sentimientos hacia Echizen

-o/o no exageres Ann-chan!

-venga…apresurémoslos por los medicamentos

-hai!...n.n

Continuara…..

Nya!...termine….termine!...TTu ke basura apenas y completo 10 hojas…-.-u per0o weno este capi es clave para las decisiones del o'chibi…pues recivira una visita de…ahí leen el siguiente!...los kiere su autora

VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa


	3. Acciones en ves de palabras

X3 este capitulo a rompid0o mi record!...lo termine tan rapid0o y me agrad0o com0o ked0o ((wen0o maz0o….hay partes medi0o flojas…pero X3u no soy perfecta!))

Gracias a los ke leyeron el capi anteri0r y dejaron reviews!...se les agradece tanto n.n!

Advertencia: Lime!...((Lime para los ke no saben es suevesit0o…n0o es como el lemmon…ke te narra todo con luj0o de detalles…))pero nyajaja…tienen ke verl0o….

* * *

Decisiones

**Acciones en vez de palabras**

-bien o'chibi, te dejo aquí-dijo Momoshiro sentando a Ryoma sobre su cama-pensé que seguirías en el templo pero vives en una casa muy bonita

-hai-dijo muy molesto Ryoma-¬¬ y es de 2 pisos, no podré bajar las escaleras

-n.nU- miraban las chicas muy divertidas al molesto Ryoma Echizen

El camino del hospital a casa del chico, fue un verdadero teatro, se negaba rotundamente a ir en una silla de ruedas que el doctor mando a pedir, así que a lo ultimo Momoshiro tuvo que ayudarlo a bajar…aunque tampoco le pareció al joven tensita, pero era menos humillante según el eso que ir por todo el hospital y camino a casa que ir en una silla. Su prima Nakano dejo el templo ya que se sentía algo sola ahí, y decidió comprar una casa de 3 cuartos,…los padres de Ryoma ayudaron a pagar la casa, ya que algún día el joven tenista volvería, y no querían que viviera solo, cosa que a Nakano le pareció bien, ya que de verdad apreciaba a su primo y no estaría sola.

-Yo…te ayudare a bajarlas, Ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuma-saliendo del colegio vendré aquí todos los días hasta que te recuperes…y antes de ir también vendré

-Thanks you-respondió Ryoma viendo la sonrisa de Sakuma

-bien, Momo, debemos irnos, si me llevas tarde a casa, onii-san se molestara contigo- dijo Ann tomando el brazo de su novio y sonriendo algo maliciosa

-demonios, Tachibana me matara-puso una mueca nerviosa pero cómica-bueno Echizen, vendré a verte después

-¬¬ no es necesario

-o.ó mal agradecido…nos vemos Sakuma-chan

-si, hasta luego, Momo-chan-sempai, Ann-chan

-ja ne!-dijo Ann

Los chicos salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta, se oyó como bajaban lentamente las escaleras y el cerrar de la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

-bueno…Ryoma-kun…-empezó la chica a mover sus dedos torpemente- ¿tienes hambre?

-no

-hmmm…pero debes comer algo, el doctor dijo que debías comer antes del medicamento

-¬¬ ese doctor no sabe nada

-n.nU tampoco te agrado

-en que lo notaste?-dijo sarcástico pero sin deja su cara seria

-n.nU

-prohibirme el tennis-puso una mirada de desquiciado y empezó a imaginarse como poder asesinar al "maligno" doctor- morirá…

-n.nU bueno…pues…que pena por ti, pero comerás y tomaras el medicamento

-o.ó no quiero

-hay que pena-dijo poniendo sus puños en sus caderas- pero lo harás y ya no preguntare

-o.ó# traidora

-n.n-río divertida al ver al pobre chico sin poder renegar mucho- mientras yo cocino, deberías avisar a la escuela o a Inui-sempai para avisar sobre tu accidente

-si -.-

-bueno, voy a preparar tu cena-al abrir la puerta el gato amalaya gris de Ryoma entro y salto sobre la cama acurrucándose sobre su dueño- o.o ¿tu gato?

-es Karupin-dijo acariciando la cabeza del minino- podrías, servirle algo de leche?

-ah, claro, bien…enseguida vuelvo

-thanks you

----------------------------------------------

-nani?-grito Tomoka

-pobre Ryoma-buchou-dijo Kashiro algo triste-no poder jugar tennis para el debe ser todo un castigo

-si…estaba muy intranquilo ayer por eso

-pero bueno…no le ira tan mal-río con picardía Hibari codeando a Sakuma- Saku-chan lo cuidara todos los días

-Saku-chan, estarás a solas con Ryoma-sama!-empezó a gritar Tomoka sonrojada y sus ojos brillando- que envidia!

-¿Cómo que que envidia ¬¬#?-replico muy molesto Horio

-vamos Horio-kun…sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo la chica abrazándolo de su brazo recargándose sobre su pecho y usando un tono de voz que hizo un escalofrió de nervios en la espalda de Horio

-o/o

-oigan, oigan ¬/¬ aquí no hablen de eso y menos enfrente de mi-dijo Hibari

-bien ¿Dónde esta Echizen-buchou?-pregunto el vice capitán quien apenas estaba a las canchas

-no vendrá- dijo Katsuo

-¿Cómo que no vendrá?-pregunto reclamando muy molesto

-es que…-trato de hablar Kashiro

-¡es que nada, es el capitán, no puede faltar cada que no quiera…muy pronto empezaran los partidos regionales y el muy tranquilo, que irresponsable- Fujimori protesto molesto; el chico no estaba ni enterado que Echizen había faltado también al colegio ya que no estaban en el mismo grupo

-Echizen-buchou me hablo anoche, explicándome que no vendría hoy por un accidente-dijo el entrenador Inui entrando a las canchas, acercándose a Fujimori

-¿accidente, tan descuidado!-dijo mas molesto Fujimori

-Koutaro-kun!-Sakuma se inclino enfrente de el en señal de disculpas- fue mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento!

-tu culpa, Sakuma-chan o.O?

-el cayo por unas escaleras y se fracturo los 2 tobillos, porque trato de recuperar mi mochila de un ladrón que me ataco por mi torpeza…perdóname, perdóname…por mi culpa no podrán practicar como se debe-dijo empezando a llorar un chibi Sakuma

-kya, espera Sakuma-chan!...no fue…-empezó a mover sus manos muy nervioso

-Fujimori baka!-grito Tomoka-antes de hablar entérate de las cosas!

-hiciste llorar a Saku-san!-dijo muy molesta Kamome consolando a Sakuma

-eres tan torpe!-grito Hibari acompañada de las demás chicas del equipo

-¡oigan yo no sabia!-reprocho Fujimori-discúlpame Sakuma-chan…no era mi intención…no sabia…es mas…esta tarde pasare a su casa a disculparme con Echizen-buchou

-en verdad?-dijo entre sollozos Sakuma-no estas molesto conmigo?

-en verdad-dijo Fujimori con una sonrisa tratando de seducirla

-entonces podemos ir juntos saliendo del colegio n.n

-¿también iras a verlo?

-yo estaré yendo a casa de Ryoma-kun todos los días hasta que mejore n.n

-que?-reacciono demasiado sorprendido y celoso y su quijada parecía que se había rompió pues su boca la tenia abierta de la impresión mientras que los demás reían a carcajadas a verlo en esa forma

-bien, basta de charlas, hoy empezare con su entrenamiento

-hai!-todos afirmaron menos Koutaro que tenia una nubecilla negra encima

-------------------------------

-Ryoma-kun-toco Sakuma la puerta del cuarto de Ryoma-Ryoma-kun o.o?

-pasa-se oyó la voz del chico del otro lado de la puerta

-hola n.n-dijo la chica abriendo la puerta-gracias por darme una llave de tu casa para entrar

-como planeabas venir todos los días sin que yo te abriera?-dijo Ryoma con algo de burla, que ahora estaba sentado en la cama

-no has tratado de levantarte, verdad?

-no TT

-ji, Ryoma-kun, tienes visita

-visita o.o? "…por favor no Osakada…no Osakada…"

-disculpa-dijo Fujimori asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-TT…"…Osakada por favor….por favor…" ¿Qué quieres?

-solo vine rápido ¬¬…quería disculparme por hablar mal de ti sin saber nada de tu accidente, Echizen-buchou

-O.ó bien

-bueno espero que…

-Sakuma-Ryoma tomo las manos de la chica y río con malicia

-o/o ha-hai?

-gracias por venir a acompañarme estos días

-o/o descuida…

-#o.ó# ya debo irme…nos vemos-dijo saliendo del cuarto, bajo las escaleras a brincos prácticamente y cerro casi sellando la puerta de la entrada

-¬v¬ ahora si esta perdonado

-¿Qué o.o?- pregunto Sakuma al no entender

-no tiene importancia-soltó suavemente las manos de la chica-Sakuma

-hai?-pregunto aun nerviosa y sonrojada

-tengo hambre o.ó

-eh?...ah es cierto…bueno iré…

-Espera

-dime

-podrías ayudarme a bajar?...es muy aburrido estar todo el dia en mi cuarto

-n.n claro

Sakuma llevaba a Ryoma de un costado, el brazo de Ryoma sobre los hombros de la chica, y bajaba lentamente para que Ryoma apoyara su mano libre sobre el barandal de las escaleras y no pisara. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras Sakuma lo sentó delicadamente sobre un sofá que estaba enfrente de un televisor de la sala

-bien¿Qué quieres comer?

-da igual

-o.ó eso no me da muchas opciones sabes- puso su dedo índice en su babilla y alzo un poco la mirada empezando a pensar en que seria bueno cocinarle- seria bueno…

-podría traerme una pizza?- dijo Ryoma que se encontraba con el teléfono en mano

- o.O ¿Qué…cuando marc…?

-de que la quieres?-pregunto secamente

-"…no me hace caso…" u.u lo que quieras

Al traer la pizza Sakuma saco 2 platos de la alacena y 2 pontas que se encontraban en el refrigerador, teniendo lo necesario para comer se dirigió a la sala, pues Ryoma encontró algo interesante que ver en la tele y no quiso ir al comedor

-nunca como pizza en horas de comida o.o

-sobrevivirás-reía divertido para después tomar un sorbo de Ponta

Terminando de comer Sakuma retiro los platos y empezó a lavarlos. Al terminar volvió a la sala a sentarse al lado de Ryoma y seguir viendo la tele. Ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no había convivido tanto con Ryoma como ese día ni estado tanto tiempo a su lado. Era verdad, ella era la que lo buscaba para pasar tiempo con el, pero por algún motivo sintió eso de una manera distinta, un nerviosismo que no la dejaba tranquila, pensó que talvez haciendo su tarea de la escuela dejaría de pensar tanto, pero Ryoma se le adelanto con otro asunto

-hmm…-se quejo un poco y apago el televiso con en control remoto

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sakuma al ver lo rápido que apago el televisor

-tenemos que hablar-dijo fríamente

-¿de que o.o?

-de tu promesa

-o/o te dije que no es necesario….tu dijiste que lo hiciera para ser fuerte…y no prometiste nada…en verdad

-bien-río malicioso-no hablaremos

-o.o

-Ryoma volteo rápidamente y empujo a Ryusaki tumbándola sobre el sofá; el chico se inclino sobre ella y son sus manos subió las piernas de la chica para tenerla completamente bajo el. Presiono las muñecas de ella con sus manos, una sobre el sofá, y la otra que se encontraba fuera del sofá, aunque al chico le dolió subir las piernas al sofá por sus tobillos no le tomo tanta importancia, ya que quería tener a la chica completamente debajo de el.

Ry-…Ryoma-kun…-dijo la chica muy suave por sus nervios y con la sangre hirviendo dentro de ella

-soy mejor en acciones que en palabras-sonrió a la chica usando un tono de voz seductor

-pe-pero…-la chica fue callada por los labios del prodigioso tenista

Sakuma aunque sabia que el chico la estaba besando no comprendió muy bien en ese momento, Echizen la había sorprendido por completo, fue calmándose lentamente y empezó a cerrar sus ojos para poder disfrutar el beso de Ryoma Echizen…que parecía ser como una droga…pues empezó a sentirse adicta al sabor de sus labios.

Pero no solamente ella quería ser besada, así que lentamente empezó ella a besar al chico respondiendo a la caricia. Las manos de Ryoma soltaron las muñecas de Sakuma para entrelazarlas con las de ella, primero haciendo un juego de manos hasta que encajaran entre ellas mismas. El aire se les iba acabando, por ese beso tan largo, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les pareció, pero poco a poco se fueron retirando los labios sin querer hacerlo…

Ry-Ryoma-k…

-solo "Ryoma"…-dijo el chico susurrando cerca de la labios de Sakuma

-Ryoma…tu de verdad…-volvió a ser callada por los labios del chico, pero ese beso ya no era tan inocente (si es que se puede decir así) como el primero, este era mas insaciable…mas ardiente que el otro

Ryoma seguía besando a Sakuma…pero ese beso ya no le estaba bastando; lentamente soltó la mano de Sakuma que se encontraba fuera del sofá y empezó a pasarla sobre las caderas de ella subiendo hacia la cintura hasta llegar a la parte de su busto, lentamente fue deshaciendo el moño del gran lazo rosa que sostenía el suéter verde esmeralda del uniforme de Seigaku para después arrojarlo al suelo. Desabotono los primeros botones de la blusa de la chica dejando ver donde iniciaba el busto de ella. Seguía el beso, pero ya no iba a dejar de besarla, así que lentamente abría la boca para tomar aire y seguir así. Lentamente soltó la otra mano de la castaña y lentamente fue bajando por los hombros de la chica aquel suéter colegial, Sakuma también ayudo a quitarlo por lo que se levanto un poco y cuando lo sintió fuera de su cuerpo lo aventó y volvió a quedar acostada.

-Ryoma!...espera-empujo al chico suavemente con ambas mano

-espera…-jadeo un poco

-¿tienes miedo?-pregunto Ryoma observando fijamente los ojos claros de la chica

-no…no es eso…

-no haré nada que no quieras-dijo firmemente mientras pasaba suavemente su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla de ella

-…"no importa que no lo diga…me lo esta demostrando…"-olvídalo-sonrió la chica con dulzura, para después jalar del cuello de la playera a Ryoma provocando que este se acostara completamente sobre ella y así ella comenzar a besarlo

Al principio el prodigioso príncipe fue el que se dejo besar, pero no fue mucho tiempo el que se dejo ya que rápidamente el correspondió el beso en mayor intensidad.

Lentamente Ryoma fue dejando los labios de Sakuma y bajo lentamente al cuello de esta y empezó a besar su cuello. Sakuma al sentir los besos calidos de el en su cuello apretó un poco el sofá tratando de que su boca saliera alguno sonido por la reacción tan agradable que le provocaba tenerlo de esa forma. Sakuma tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutaba cada beso proporcionado del chico. Ryoma pasó su mano sobre la cadera de la chica e iba bajándola lentamente hasta llegar a los muslos de ella y acariciar la pierna de ella acariciándola suavemente. Sakuma sintió que debía hacer algo con sus manos así que alzo un poco la playera azul marina del chico y puso sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de el y empezó a acariciarla pasando lentamente sus manos por todo la espalda, Ryoma se estremeció un poco al sentir las manos suaves de la chica sobre su espalda así que dejo rápidamente el cuello de ella y volvió a los labios de ella para poder besarlos de igual forma Sakuma volvió a besar al chico.

El calor aumentaba entre ellos junto con la ansiedad de Ryoma de tener a esa mujer para el solo; se alzo un poco sin dejar los labios de Sakuma y con una mano empezó a desabotonar torpemente la blusa del colegio de la chica empezando a ver el sostén blanco que llevaba Sakuma…el estaba decidido y ella segura…ya no importaría nada…

-Ryoma-sama, Saku-chan!-se escucho el peculiar grito y llamada de Osakada desde la entrada de la casa, pero no de fuera, si no del pequeño recibidor, ella había entrado a la casa

Sakuma aventó bruscamente a Ryoma haciéndolo caer al suelo, el grito de Tomoka había la había asustado a ella como al chico, y empezó a abotonarse rápidamente la blusa del colegio

-kya!-se quejo Ryoma por la caída que le provoco Ryusaki

-Gomen, Ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuma muy apenada

-descuida -.-#

-Ryoma-sama, Saku-chan!-volvió a llamar la chica entrando a la sala- o.O Ryoma-sama?

-Echizen-buchou, que haces en el suelo?-pregunto Horio muy curioso

-¬¬ como entraron todos aquí?-pregunto esquivando la pregunta al darse cuenta que no solo venia la parejita, si no que también los acompañaban Hibari, Kamome junto con Kashiro y Katsuo

-la puerta estaba sin llave y no permitimos entrar, disculpa Echizen-kun n.n-dijo Hibari

-¬¬ y a que vinieron?- no le agrado mucho la visita de sus compañeros, menos por haber interrumpido

-venimos a ver como estabas Ryoma-buchou-dijo Kashiro-nos preocupamos cuando Ryusaki nos dijo sobre tu accidente

-mada mada dane ¬¬

-pero te ves en perfectas condiciones, Ryoma-sama!

-estoy bien-contesto fríamente

-Saku-san, estas bien?-pregunto Kamome

-eh o.o?-articulo Sakuma que todavía se encontraba sentada en el sofá

-es que te ves muy acalorada

-eh…estoy bien…hai o/o

-Saku-chan!...tienes tu suerte de la escuela y el listón tirado en el suelo-dijo Hibari levantando las cosas- eres una descuidada

-n/n gomen

-y mira…estas algo despeinada ¿pues que hacías?

-eh? o/o nada!-Dijo muy nerviosa la castaña y se levanto rápidamente del sofá- se hace de noche, preparare la cena- y se dirigió a la cocina corriendo

-te ayudamos Saku-chan!-dijo Tomoka siguiendo a su amiga seguida por las otras 2 chicas

-hmm…esto es sospechoso-dijo Horio riendo con picardía

-o.ó ¿Qué?- pregunto Ryoma

-¿Qué hacían buchou?-pregunto Horio observando acusadoramente a Ryoma el cual seguía en el suelo

-o/ó cállate o mañana te hago dar 100 vueltas y tomar del jugo de Inui-sempai!

-o.O no gracias!

-y ayúdame a levantarme del suelo!

-hai hai!

Continuara…

* * *

Termine!...mi primer lime!...see!...ya c ya c ked0o XP….pero es la primera vez que hag0o alg0o asi…asi ke para mi gusto ked0o iem…pero a ke xkeria!...solo alkze a haver 7 hojas…nya! TT…per0o wen0o…los sigs kps ya saldra porque el fic se llama decisiones….XD! 


	4. ¿se lo diras?

Nya!...estaba haciendo el 2° kp de mi fic de Inuyasha…pero para ser sincera… me dieron mas ganas seguir con este ke con el otro…jeje…

Advertencia: hmm…wen0o…habra Yaoi ¬…Ryoma se dara cuenta ke ama a Momoshiro y Sakuma solo era para que dejara de pensar en ese tipo de cosas...

jeje de hecho no…-.- no se me da escribir eso…(vocecita: "Manzanita en discordia"…¬¬ hiciste a todos tus amigos gays…y todavía no te lo perdonan mucho que digamos)o.oU etto…n.nU eso fue algo para divertirme y molestar X3 y ni lo termine …

weno…TT pero esto es distinto…¬¬ ninguna pareja me agrada para yaoi en PoT…grr…!...si me decido…habrá lime…así…jumm…lean

Nota: a lo que leyeron los caps anteriores y trataron de enviar review pero no pudieron porque estaban bloqueados los anónimos (o algo así) pido disculpas…pero como apenas soy nueva en fanfiction no sabia de esa función, ahora ya pueden enviar reviews n.n (si me dejan reviews los amare siempre…!))

_**Agradecimientos de reviews:**_

**Marip**: que bueno que te guste mi fic n.n…y si estoy actualizándolo seguido…jojo…espero sigas leyéndolo

**Octi-chan**: grax por leer mi fic!...y hmm…no se de donde seas tu pero aki en Mexico ya parece ke la edad no importa para hacer esas cosas -.-u…así ke no estan tan chikitos X3 (y aparte no voy a dejar a Sakuma embarazada…no apoyo a los embarazos de adolescencia)…jeje…y see yo te acompaño en adicción al RyoSaku!...jojo…espero sigas leyendo

**Scooky**: hay!...muchas gracias por tus animos X3…y ke wen0o ke te guste mi fic y hasta me digas que partes te han gustado…jeje…claro que estaré actualizando pronto (para eso tengo todo el verano…-.-u wuju!))

**Karlyta**: gracias por leer el fic….y see Sakuma es un baka…jajajaja…pero siempre a sido asi…media lela para algunas cosas X3

**Slamina**: hmm weno como ya dije yo no sabia de esa función hasta que me avisaron (o.oU) e hize caso X3…jeje si habrá celos…y lemmon…ojojojo…te lo dejare en duda….nyajaja…

**Kaeri-chan**: grax por leer mi fic!le estoy poniendo entusiasm0o X3...y jaja sorry pero segire haciendo lo ke te disgusta...((es necesario))

* * *

Decisiones

**¿Se lo dirás?**

El profesor de literatura del 3° grado no había podido asistir a su clase por algunos inconvenientes, pero mando a decir en dirección lo que dejaría para la clase y lo que esperaba de tare. Como solo encargo leer unos cuantos capítulos de un libro, los alumnos eligieron por platicar en vez de estudiarlos

-Saku-chan!... ¿cuando tiene que ir Ryoma-sama al doctor?-pregunto la chica de cabello cobrizos

-no lo se…el dijo que le hablaría al doctor…- la chica se quedo pensando en que si de verdad lo haría

-¿Qué pasa Saku-chan?-pregunto Hibari

-hm…creo que yo le hablare al doctor

-¿y porque no Echizen-san?-pregunto Kamome

-u.u a el le cayo mal el doctor y con lo orgullo que es no le marcara-dijo eso y las otras 3 chicas rieron

-pero…pobre Ryoma-sama…ya debe estar cansado…lleva una semana sin poder hacer nada de tennis…ni de caminar

-créeme que caminar no es lo que le molesta…es el tennis-dijo Sakuma- empiezo a creer que su primer juguete fue una raqueta y una pelotita de tennis ¬¬

-no lo dudaría-dijo Hibari divertida

-Ryusaki!-llamo la secretaria del colegio desde la puerta del salón

-hai!-se levanto Sakuma al escuchar su llamado

-tiene una llamada al teléfono

-¿llamada o.o?

-es Echizen Ryoma

-o/o Ry-Ryoma…

Al decir eso la secretaria salio para después salir Sakuma,…la mayoría de las compañeras la veían con ojos fulminantes y de asesinas…diciendo que porque Ryoma le hablaba a ella y no a otra chica…lo que hacen los celos...también los chicos veían pasar a Ryusaki, celosos por que el tenista tenia la completa atención y disposición de la chica de cabellos castaños. Sakuma escuchaba los murmuros y sentía las frías y rencorosas miradas, así que salio del salón con sus mejillas completamente rojas y hundidas su cabeza en sus hombros.

-hai?-levanto Sakuma el teléfono esperando la respuesta de Ryoma

-_Sakuma…llame al doctor ¬¬_-se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono la voz molesta del chico

-¿enserio?...que bueno… ¿y que te dijo?

-_que tengo que ir hoy TT_

-ahh…bueno yo te puedo acompañar

-_hem…para eso te hable…pero tengo que ir a las 1:00pm_

-o.oU…

-_¿podrás acompañarme?_

-cla-claro!...una media hora antes y estaré en tu casa!

-_thanks you…te espero_-y colgó el teléfono

- u.u tendré que faltar a las ultimas clases y al entrenamiento de hoy-dijo dejando el teléfono en su lugar- aunque…estaremos solos…o/o

Desde aquel día en el que Tomoka llego a casa del príncipe acompañada por todos sus amigos, ellos no habían estado solos en casa,…ya que siempre llegaba o Tomoka o Horio…o a veces todos a "acompañar" al chico. No habían platicado de nada de lo de esa tarde,…y no iban a hacerlo por teléfono.

-Ryoma ¬¬ yo pude haberte acompañado-dijo una voz masculina

-pero yo no quiero ir contigo Momoshiro…suficiente tengo con aguantar al doctor

-¡o'chibi!...vas a sacar a Sakuma-chan de sus clases!

-ella no se opuso…además… ¿Qué haces aquí o.ó!...que tu no tienes clases?

-si…pero teníamos 2 horas libres y aproveche para venir a ver como seguías n.n…y hoy el entrenamiento de tennis se suspendió…por es que podía acompañarte ¬¬

-¬¬ mada mada dane

-o.ó tu vocabulario es algo corto…

-Momoshiro…llevas aquí una y media horas…y tu escuela no queda muy cerca

-O.o es cierto…bueno…me voy o'chibi!-salio del cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras

-u.ú para que le dio Nakano una copia de la llave de la casa…ni que me fueran a robar…le diré que se la quite

-------------------------------------

-bien, ya me voy!-dijo Sakuma colocándose su mochila en la espalda

-Saku-chan… ¿de verdad te dieron permiso de salir de clases?

-si…soy la única que puede acompañar a Ryoma…así que por eso me dieron el permiso…bien, nos vemos-dicho esto salio la castaña del salón

-o.o han notado que Saku-san le dicho ahora "Ryoma" ¿Dónde quedo el _–kun_?-dijo Kamome

-es cierto…bueno…por algo será…talvez ya le tiene mas confianza-respondió Hibari

La castaña salio del colegio con algo de prisa en su andar, no quería que Ryoma llegara tarde a su consulta con el medico, …pero también iba algo temerosa; al estar a solas no iban a poder evitar hablar sobre lo de esa tarde, no sabia muy bien que diría…o mas bien…que diría el…Ryoma es tan extraño que tenia miedo a lo que el dijera…¿de verdad fue amor o solo un ataque de hormonas de su parte?...en esos momentos, al sentir los labios de su príncipe acariciando los de ella, era creyente fiel que el sentía lo mismo que ella: **amor** … pero ahora…no estaba del todo segura.

-Ryoma-toco la puerta del cuarto

-pasa-dijo el chico

-n.n ¿ya estas listo?-dijo una vez dentro del cuarto

-si-dicho eso se levanto poco a poco

-o.o ¿estas seguro que puedes caminar?

-si,…solo me duelen un poco…¬¬ y no entiendo porque puedo caminar

-o.o ¿Por qué lo dices?

-si tengo rotos los tobillos…no es normal caminar

----------------------------

-hmm…no se como decirte esto Echizen…-decía el doctor con algo de preocupación

- o.ó ¿no me diga que no podía caminar?

-no…es que en verdad no te rompiste los tobillos n.nU

-¡que?

-solo te los torciste…

-TT ¿entonces…?

-bueno…de todos modos no podías caminar y correr…

-¿y ya puedo?

-podrás asistir al colegio normalmente, has mejorado bastante

-¡por fin…

-pero olvida el tennis

-o.ó porque?...no tengo roto nada

-por que aun tienes los tobillos sensibles…correr no es lo mas conveniente, pero en una semana ya podrás hacer tus actividades normales

-n.nU bien doctor… ¿no le va a dejar ningún medicamento?-dijo Ryusaki al ver a su acompañante en medio de una clase de convulsión y con sus ojos con fuego

-ahh…solo una crema desinflamatoria…la felicito señorita,…cuido muy bien a este chiquillo orgulloso,…debió ser todo un reto

-n.nU no para nada

- TT ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-si, ya se pueden ir…y mas vale que no entres a las canchas... ¿quedo claro?

-¬¬ mada mada dane…-dijo Ryoma desde la puerta

-n.nU lo siento doctor…

- ¬¬ este niño es todo un caso…la compadezco señorita

-n.nU

Durante el camino a casa de Echizen, Sakuma decidió no hablar de ningún tema, de verdad Ryoma se veía muy molesto, sintió que si alguien le dirigía la palabra le soltaría un golpe para descargar su ira.

Al llegar a casa del chico, Sakuma lo siguió hasta la habitación…aun le dolían los tobillos a Ryoma y se había cansado algo.

-¿estas bien Ryoma o.o?

-hai…solo estoy algo cansado-dijo acostándose en su cómoda cama

-bien…n.n será mejor que te aplique la crema en los tobillos y los vende de nuevo

-hai…-el chico se sentó al borde la cama quitándose las calcetas

Sakuma unto con cuidado la crema sobre los tobillos del chico, tenia cautela de que no lo fuera a lastimar, por eso lo hacia tan suave como si fuera una caricia, cosa que a Echizen nunca le desagrado esa sensación, de hecho era lo único que agradecía de su accidente. Tomo los vendajes que tenia a su lado y los empezó a pasar por los tobillos del chico uno por uno, realmente Sakuma era una muy buena enfermera…pero nada mas lo seria por el.

-listo-dijo Sakuma en lo que se levantaba- ahora vuelvo…

-espera-tomo la muñeca de la chica deteniendo sus pasos

-voy…voy a lavarme las manos…tengo crema en ellas

-no importa-sonrio y jalo del brazo a la chica atrayéndola completamente hacia el por lo que Sakuma doblo un poco las rodillas

-¿Ry…Ryoma?

-no terminamos lo del otro día…-dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica-y esta vez cerré bien la puerta

-espera!- empujo un poco al chico por el pecho

-¿Qué?

-dímelo… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Qué siento por ti o.ó?

-yo…yo… ¡tu sabes que estoy enamorada de ti!...pero…yo no se que sientes por mi…yo no quiero…

-te amo-dijo el chico y beso suavemente los labios de Sakuma- ¿me crees?

-yo…si-sonrio satisfecha ante esa respuesta tan sincera

-bien…-el chico volvió a besar los labios de Sakuma pero mas apasionado

La castaña respondió al beso de igual forma, pero esa posición en la que se encontraba era incomoda, pausaron un momento el beso para tomar algo de aire, Ryoma se alejo un poco del borde de la cama pero seguía sentado, dio una seña a Sakuma para que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas cosa que obedeció la chica y al estar en sus piernas volvió a besarlo. Las manos de Ryoma se encontraban sujetando la cintura de la chica y las manos de Sakuma rodeaban el cuelo de el.

Al principio Echizen solo pensaba tener los labios de Sakuma abrazarla, pero Ryusaki era toda una tentación para el…ella era la única persona que de verdad podía hacerlo sentir cosas como celos o posesión. Separo sus manos de las caderas de ella y empezó a deshacer el moño rosa y termino tirado en el piso, Sakuma soltó el cuello de su amado y se quito el suéter verde dejándolo de un lado volviendo a abrazar el cuello del chico.

El beso seguía y pausadamente se separaban para recobrar aliento y poder seguir con esa caricia. Ryoma empezó a desfajar la blusa de la chica para poder acariciar la espalda desnuda de ella; Sakuma sintió las fuertes manos de el en su espalda y se enderezo un poco ante tal acción para luego relajarse completamente y poner sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ryoma e intensificar su beso agregándole mas pasión. Ryoma pudo haberse ahogado por ese beso, pero no iba a dejar de probar los labios de su chica,…bajo sus manos de la espalda de Ryusaki acariciándolas con dulzura para sacarlas debajo de la blusa y empezar a desabotonar la blusa blanca del colegio de la chica…pero todo la hacia torpemente que se tardaba mucho para llegar a mitad de la blusa desabotonada

-¡Echizen¡¡Debemos hablar!-grito Momoshiro entrando al cuarto- O.Ou

Los chicos al escuchar los gritos de su sempai se rompieron aquel beso bruscamente,…mientras la cara de Ryusaki estaba mas roja de lo acostumbrado, la de Echizen estaba roja por la furia y una vena saltando de su frente.

-estem…o.o…yo…-Momoshiro se había quedado sin palabras exactas por primera vez en su vida

-¡Ah!-Sakuma se levanto de Echizen y rápidamente abotonaba su blusa- yo…voy abajo-dijo esto pasando del lado de Momoshiro y corriendo las escaleras

-u.ú# Momoshiro…¿Qué demonios haces aquí?... ¿y porque rayos no tocas antes de entrar!-

-o/o ¿y yo como iba a saber que estabas con Sakuma-chan?...ni siquiera sabia que ya estaban saliendo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡no tengo que decirte todo lo que hago!

Un silencio se formo entre los dos chicos…Ryoma estaba que le salía fuego y Momoshiro opto por sentarse en una silla móvil del escritorio de Ryoma con sus mejillas sonrojadas y apenado

-Ryoma…-llamo bajo el chico

-¿Qué?-contesto seco y molesto

-estem… ¿ya lo has hecho con Sakuma-chan?-pregunto muy curioso y sonrojado

-o/ó ¡y tu crees que te voy a responder eso!-casi se levanta a golpear a su amigo

-o.o eso quiere decir que…

-¡que no!...y ¿a que viniste?-dijo el chico viendo asesinamente a su superior

-ah…es cierto…¡yo soy el que debe estar molesto contigo!

-¿tu conmigo?...¿que yo entre a tu habitación sin tocar y estabas con la hermana de Tachibana?

-¬/¬ no…pero no me dijiste nada sobre esto-le extendió una sobre blanco que tenia una estampilla de buzón de Estados Unidos

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-miro fríamente al chico

-de la cocina

-o.ó ¿y que hacías en la cocina de MI casa?

-bueno…venia a verte,…y me dio hambre así que primero entre a tu cocina, y encontré un asado que supongo hizo Saku…o.ó oye!...no me cambies el tema!

-¬¬ tu empezaste a relatarme tu historia de la cocina

-o.ó…bien, ahora dime ¿Qué significa esto?

-¬¬ que acaso no lo leíste?-lo veía seriamente-y no te creeré un no

-si lo leí…pero explícame… ¿Por qué?

-creo que esta mas que claro en esa carta

-Ryoma…¬¬

-a ver-le arrebata la carta de las manos y empieza a leerla- "**Estimado joven Ryoma, le informamos que debido a su excelente desempeño tanto escolar como deportivo en el área de tennis y por su perfecta dicción en ingles, la preparatoria _Wellingtown_ le otorga la beca de todo el curso de preparatoria. Agradeceremos que nos avise sobre su decisión antes de finalizar este semestre. Sin mas nada que decirle se despide el director _John Welling_**" ¿Qué parte no entendiste?

-Ryoma…no te hagas el desentendido…

-si lo que quieres preguntar es si la voy tomar o no…mi respuesta es no se

-¿Cómo no sabes?

-tengo cosas que hacer todavía aquí…pero esa preparatoria es de las mejores en América…no es fácil obtener una beca ahí…además, prometí a Tezuka-buchou ser el capitán y…

-¿Sakuma-chan?... ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-todavía no-bajo la mirada

-¿se lo dirás?

-no lo se

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-si se lo digo ahora…mantendrá distancia…se lo diré cuando este seguro

-pero es que…

-y no le digas a nadie…ni a Ann Tachibana…ella es amiga de Sakuma…y si le dice alguien que no sea yo…no me lo perdonara

-de acuerdo-se levanto de la silla-decide bien…yo debo irme, que de verme con Ann

-bien-dijo secadamente y se levanto hacia su superior-por cierto…

-o.oU ¿Qué?-se puso nervioso al ver a Ryoma dirigirse unos cuantos pasos hacia el

-dame esto!-metió rápidamente la mano al bolsillo del pantalón oscuro de Momoshiro quitándole la llave de su casa

-o.ó oye esa llave me la dio Nakano-san…

-y yo te la quito ¬¬ ahora vete

-¡pero…

-Ann te espera!

Resignado por perder la llave, bajo tranquilo las escaleras hasta topar con la cocina

-ejem…-Momoshiro se aclaro un poco la garganta- Sakuma…-chan…

-o/o h-hai?-dijo volteando la mirada y mover torpemente unos vasos que se encontraban en un estante

-ya me voy…

-qu-que te valla bien-dijo sin voltear a verlo todavía

Salio Momoshiro de la casa, Sakuma se verifico que estuviera bien cerrada para después dirigirse a las escaleras y subir al cuarto de Ryoma

-no puede ver ella esto-decía bajo el príncipe guardando en un cajón de su escritorio el sobre de América

-¿Ryoma?

-hm?-el chico volteo al ver a Sakuma dirigiéndose unos pasos hacia el

-ya se hace tarde, y debo volver a casa

-¿tu vives con tu abuela no¿y ella no esta en casa?

-si... ¿por?

-hm…-como todo un felino se acercaba a Sakuma y la abrazo posesivamente atrayéndola de la cintura a su cuerpo, y susurro en su _oído- stay with me_

--o/o-un cosquilleo paso por su estomago haciéndola sonrojarse-Ry-Ryoma…no puedo…

-¿Por qué?-trato de convencerla mientras besaba tras su oreja

-por…porque…mañana hay clases-dijo la castaña que ya se estaba convenciendo

-no importa…-Ryoma empezaba a empujar el cuerpo de la chica quien torpemente movía los pies en dirección hacia atrás

-bien…-tomo el rostro del chico y con los labios de ella tomo los de el formando un beso algo sediento de el, y acto seguido Ryoma también comenzó el beso…Sakuma soltó el rostro del chico y con sus manos alejo las de el de su cintura y rompió el beso al sentirse libre de el- ya me voy

-¿o.o que?

-jiji…ya mañana puedes ir colegio…-se acerco hacia la puerta- paso mañana por ti ¡que descanses!-acto seguido comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-u.ú me engaño…-decía un Ryoma un tanto molesto

--------------------------------

Caminaban ambos chicos hacia el colegio, aun sin estar tomados de las manos, ni abrazados, parecían una pareja de novios en camino al colegio. El rostro del capitán Echizen tenía algo diferente, y sus ojos dorados brillaban mas de lo normal, mientras que la capitana Ryusaki iba mas feliz de lo normal, y sonriendo abiertamente, y no tenia esa sonrisa tímida al estar al lado de Echizen. Como era normal, los estudiantes empezaban a suponer que ellos ya estaban saliendo, las chicas lo decían con veneno en las palabras, y los chicos algo desanimados

-Ryoma-sama!-llego corriendo la chica de cabellos cobrizos junto con sus otras 2 amigas- n.n que bueno que ya volviste a clases

-hai-dijo secamente

-¡Echizen-buchou!-dijo Horio llegando hacia el-¿ya vas a poder entrenar?

-o.ó# ni me recuerdes eso

-o.oU ¿quiere decir que no?

-¡tengo que estar otra semana sin poder jugar nada de tennis!...muy apenas y el inepto medico me dejo venir a la escuela!-realmente mencionarle que no tocaría para nada una cancha de tennis lo sacaba de quicio

-o.o…Ryoma-sama…de verdad estas molesto…nunca te comportas así

-¬¬ si te digo que por 2 semanas no podrás estar con Horio…

-¡ah!-abrazo bruscamente a su novio y lo apretó-¡pobre de Ryoma-sama!...debe ser horrible!

-ya entendió-dijo por lo bajo

-n.nU Ryoma…mejor avisa a dirección que volverás a clases regularmente

-hai-contesto secamente el chico y empezó a caminar para adentrarse en el edificio

-hoy esta raro Echizen-kun-dijo Hibari

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Kamome

-no se…tiene algo diferente…o.o aparte esta mas hablador

-¬¬ de donde esta mas hablador Echizen-buchou?- dijo Horio con algo de ironía

-bueno…Hibari-san tiene razón… ¿le paso algo bueno Saku-san?-pregunto curiosa Kamome

-o/o no lo se…

-¿Cómo no vas a saber Saku-chan?...has estado con el toda esta semana!

-pero es enserio que no se

-talvez algo bueno le ocurrió¿no?-dijo Hibari

-yo lo vi igual de siempre…no entiendo que le ven de distinto

-eso, estimado Horio, no lo veras, porque no eres chica…y no tiene un sexto sentido, jojojo-dijo con orgullo Hibari

-¬¬ ¿sexto sentido?...nah!...tonterías, mejor ya entro al salón-siguió el mismo camino de su capitán con su novia del brazo

-bien, entremos o se nos hará tarde-dijo Kamome sonriendo amable

-hai-asintieron las dos chicas

------------------------------------

Últimamente había varios problemas en la escuela respecto a los maestros, los alumnos no estaban muy enterados de que clase de problemas eran (n.a: y no lo pondré X3), es por eso que en esas semanas habían faltado u ausentado a clases y los alumnos se quedaban en el salón sin profesor. Algunos hacían las tareas que no hicieron en casa, otros se salieron del salón y estaban en los jardines, unos se limitaban a hablar entre ellos.

-por cierto Saku-chan…-comenzó a hablar Hibari- Kamiya-sensei dijo que estarías en el comité para el baile de disfraces de Halloween

-¿Qué?-dijo muy sorprendida-¿y porque yo?

-dijo que como eras de las responsables y buenas niñas de la escuela confiaba en ti-dijo Kamome sonriendo

-o/o ¿buena niña?...eso me suena a que me cree una aburrida u.u

-¡anímate Saku-chan!...yo también estaré en el comité del baile y el de las obras,… ¡nos quedara perfecto!-decía animosa Tomoka

-hai n/n…aunque yo nunca e hecho nada de eso…

-pues claro que no Saku-chan…porque de ese tipo de cosas se encargan siempre las superioras…y ahora tu eres una-dijo Hibari explicando

-Horio-kun también esta en el comité-agrego Tomoka

-¿Qué yo que?-volteo rápidamente el chico quien tenia una cara algo molesta-¿desde cuando?

-desde ayer…n.n yo te elegí-dijo su chica

-u.ú Tomoka…

-¡es que yo quiero estar todo el tiempo posible contigo!...y si estoy en el comité eso no se podrá!-dijo la chica en puchero

-u.ú ya que me queda…-soltó aire con pesadez

-por cierto, Ryoma-sama…-dijo la chica mientras a Ryoma le recorría un escalofrió de miedo por el cuerpo

-¿Qué o.ó?

-también te elegí en el comité n.n

-¿y porque yo ¬¬?

-¡porque eres Ryoma-sama!-dijo emocionada la chica alzando sus brazos victoreando

-¬¬ mada mada dane-dijo bajo el chico algo molesto

-ah,…dijo Inui-sempai que si te oponías tomarías su nuevo jugo llamado "cooperas y te callas"-dijo Tomoka poniendo un rostro con malicia

-o.ó ya que…-dijo no muy convencido el príncipe, pero era eso o el jugo…

-¡ah¡Nos va a quedar de ensueño todo!-los ojos de Tomoka empezaron a brillar y puso sus dos manos juntas viendo al vació muy emocionada imaginándose todo

-n.nU…Hibi-chan, Kamome-chan ¿no están en el comité?

-nosotras nos encargaremos del concurso de disfraces n.n-dijo Kamome

-¡así es!...y yo también participare y ganare! -decía Hibari muy emocionada- ¡ganaremos en el festival!

-¬¬ tu no puedes participar si eres de las encargada-dijo Horio

-o.ó pero seré la mejor y me elogiaran…jajaja

- -.- competitiva…

-….-Ryoma decidió no meterse más en la conversación y se dispuso a dormir un rato, pero en eso su celular sonó y lo saco con pereza del bolsillo del pantalón- ¿moshi moshi?-dijo con algo de flojera y recargado sobre su mesa banco

-_¡Gatito!_-se oyó la voz eufórica y un tanto melosa de un chica por el otro extremo del teléfono

-ah!-Ryoma levanto su cabeza de golpe al escuchar aquel grito para el cual no estaba preparado

-o.oU-los que estaban alrededor de Ryoma voltearon a verlo ante el grito que salía del teléfono y ante la reacción del chico

-¡planeas dejarme sordo!-decía Ryoma enfadado y apretando su celular

-gatito… -decía la voz en puchero de bebe- _no te enfades…_

-u.ú…o.o…-Ryoma se dio cuenta que todos los alumnos que quedaron dentro del salón lo estaban viendo y decido salir fuera del salón, y quedarse en los pasillos-¿bien que quieres Wellin?

-_¿Cómo que Wellin?...disculpa pero yo no estoy en Japón ni soy de haya…así que dime…_

-eso da igual…¿no sabes que aquí es día y haya de noche?

-_n.n por eso mismo hable, para no despertarte gatito_

_-_u.ú# ¿para que hablaste?

-_para felicitarte por la beca…espero verte pronto…_

-aun no e decidido aceptarla

-_¿Cómo que aun no lo has decidido?...¡Ryo!...se supone que es la oportunidad que esperabas_

-dije que aun no lo decido…

-_pero escucha…_

-no puedo, tengo clases, adiós…

-_no me vallas a colg…_-Ryoma corto la llamada

-u.ú conociéndola volverá a marcar-oprimió el botón de apagado y guardo su celular- mada mada dane…

-Ryoma?-Sakuma llamo al chico mientras se acercaba a el-¿esta todo bien?

-hai-dijo seco y cortante, pero su mirada reflejaba preocupación

-¿estas seguro?

-si…no es nada-volteo su mirada hacia otro lado

-bien…-dijo molesta- entonces vuelvo al salón

-o.ó oye…-volteo el chico pero su compañera ya no estaba- ¬¬ genial…se enojo

En el salón, Sakuma se sentó con algo de molestia, sus amigos no lo notaron pues estaban muy centrados en la plática…

-"… ¿Qué soy…de Ryoma…?"-un mirada triste se poso en los ojos de Sakuma

Continuara…

* * *

Se que odian las interrupciones...pero era necesario hacer es0o para ke Momoshiro se diera cuenta ke algo hay entre Sakuma&Ryoma porke el sera el ke advierta a Sakuma sin decirle...XDu...Jejeje…me quedo cortito…pero al menos ya vieron porque el titulo…¿pero quien esa la chica que le llamo a Ryoma?...TT ¿y porque le dice gatito?...grr…n.nU a ke yo lo escribí….espero sigan leyendo mi fic…jojo porque nyajaja estara interesante…n/n 


	5. Descansa

La li ho!X3

Despues de como dos semanas subo el siguiente cap de este fic...XD es ke no e tenido tiempo (aparte ke me puse a hacer otros 2)...y tenia aqui a mi familia y estaba ocupada con ellos...

Este cap paso por varias modificaciones -.- el primero me quedo muy cursi...XD y le kite algunas cosas.

Jajaja...sabia ke mas de uno me iba a decir ke xke los asusto...pero o este fan fic no va a hacer yaoi!...crei que lo habia dejado claro, pero varios me pidieron que lo confirmara...n.nU solo estaba jugando...-.-u no lo vuelvoa hacer

**Agradecimientos de reviews:**

Slamina: ohh gracias, see soy el mismisimo diablo...jajaja...pero en este ya no voy a hacer algo parecido (la la la...creo)...despues de todos tus reclamos jajaja...ke wen0o ke te haya gustado...y ¿kien esa esa ke lo llamo...,...jojojo

Karlyta: gracias por leer el fic, X3 creo ke se xke te da el atake cardiaco...jajaja TTu,...no la ke lo llamo no va a hacer como Tomoka...ejem creo ke no...y see...¡Ryusaki cuidate de Ryoma XD!

octi-chan: o.o pues Ryoma tmb esta conciderado como neko-boy (y luego creo ke tmb Tezuka ¬¬u pero a el no le veo lo neko...) jojo...si lees este cap sabras ke es Sakuma de Ryoma

Clea everlasting: todos se preguntan lo mismo "o.ó ¿kien le llamo?"...y no te preocupes, a nadie ya le cayo iem XD!...y Ryoma no se va a aprovechar de Sakuma

Yami Natasha:** gracias **por leer mi fic n.n y me agrada ke te haya gustado,no pude actualizar rapido, pero ya por fin...y jojojo...la llamada de la extraña...creo ke seguiras con la intriga

Scooky: jajaja...ya aclare no este fic no sera RyoMomo, solo estaba jugando y escribiendo tonterias X3..., -.-u y a mi si me gusta el yaoi, °¬° soy adicta a ese tipo de series, pero no a las inventadas...pues o.ó# la verdad no entiendo porke inventan parejas gays y dicen ke les gusta mucho el personaje y kieren a algien como el,...jaja ke les toke uno igualito y gay para ke se dejen de hacer esos fics X3!

Kaeri-chan: aki esta tu ansiado cap X3...ah -.- sorry por la interrupcion de Momo...pero era necesaria,...y porque no sabes como estoy preparando la verdadera escena ke tanto interrumpo (°¬° mi mente pervertida...) see se la estoy poniendo dificil...y la llamada extraña,...¡se la pondra mas dificil!...jojojo...

Marip¡aki sabras ke es de Ryoma!...y no -.- este fic no sera Yaoi...no me gusta el RyoMomo (o.ó# y mas desde ke descubri ke Ryoma tiene papel de Uke...jumm ¡como se atreven ToT#!)

Ezkari Echizen: ejem...como dije ya no vuelvo a jugar con ke algo sera Yaoi...X3 no sera yaoi...y grax por decir ke escribo re iem

Tsu Asakura: ok...ejem ya cumpli lo ke me ardenaste¡actualize!...y creo ke este cap te dejara mas intrigada...jajaja...

Vickyta-chan: aki esta el siguiente cap ¡wuju me gane una lectora fiel!...hea!...jaja...espero no decepcionarte, y grax por decir ke escribo iem!...wuju!...

-ivekag-: ke wen0o ke te gusto mi fic...jeje y no pude actualizar pronto...pero ya esta!...espero tambien te guste este**

* * *

**

**Decisiones**

Descansa

Apenas y había pasa la 1° clase y Ryoma tuvo que volver a encender su celular, pues su madre trato de marcarle y no pudo comunicarse, por lo que marco al colegio para que dieran la orden a Ryoma que volviera a prender el aparato

-¡Ryoma!...ultima vez que apagas tu celular-dijo una autoritaria madre

-hai…

-bien… ¿y como has estado de tus tobillos?

-mucho mejor

-eso me alegra…a ver si ya dejas de ser tan imprudente

-¬¬ solo perseguí a un ladrón

- -.- hay policías ¿sabes?

-no sirven

- -.-U no cambias, bien vuelve a clases…¬¬ y si vuelves a apagar…

-no lo apagare madre

-por cierto Ryoma, llamo la señorita…

-si ya marco a mi celular…te agradezco por darle el numero ¬¬-dijo en sarcasmo

-¡Ryoma, no desperdicies a una chica tan linda y amable

-¬¬ no me interesa¿no ibas a colgar?

-grosero o.ó…bueno colgare, cuídate

-bye-despego el celular de su oído y oprimió el botón rojo de apagado- u.ú me estoy cansando de las mujeres

Definitivamente ese día iba a ser uno largo…no había pasado ni medio día y ya llevaba "problemas" con las mujeres…primera la fastidiosa que le marco, Sakuma se enojo…y su madre llamándolo como niño pequeño...; pero una escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al ser el visto por una fria mirada confusamente conocida, volteo su cabeza para encarar al dueño de aquella mirada pero se encontró con Sakuma al filo de la puerta cargando la mochila de el.

-Sakuma…

-es cambio de clase-dijo molesta aventando hacia el la mochila con fuerza, el pudo atraparla con ambas manos pero pego en su estomago provocándole un pequeño gesto de dolor-me voy-dicho se alejo la chica a pasos pesados.

-u.ú# dos metidas de pie en una hora…vas muy bien Echizen-se regaña por lo bajo el chico

-"…mada mada dane…"-dijo su conciencia

-o.ó# estupida conciencia

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-bien chicos, todos aprobaron el examen de literatura-dijo el profesor de dicha materia

-nOn seee!-gritaron los estudiantes emocionados

-los felicito, ahora tengo una actividad diferente a lo que les e dejado-capturo la atención de sus estudiantes mientras mostraba una sonrisa, que…a los chicos no les agrado- n.n escribirán un pensamiento a la persona que mas quieran

-¿Qué O.ó?-gritaron todos los chicos y una que otra chica

- ¬¬ ¿de que se quejan?...supongo que a todos les gusta alguien de su sexo opuesto… bueno…u.ú creo eso

-o/o-todos se sonrojaron al pensar en aquella persona importante

-bueno basta de charlas…empiecen

El salón quedo en silencio; todos estaban apuntando con mucha seriedad el dichoso trabajo (que para los chicos era "una cursilería"). Uno que otro hablaba en soliloquio acerca de sus palabras para encajar en sus escritos,…otros en desesperación arrancaban las hojas y trituraban por el no poder hacerlo.

-¿alguien ya termino?-pregunto el profesor

-hai non!-asintieron la mayoría de las chicas y uno que otro chico

-bien… ¿Quién quiere pasar a decirnos lo que escribió?

-…-el salón quedo en silencio cuando una voz chillona interrumpió

-¡yo quiero!... ¡yo quiero, por favor!-gritaba Tomoka a brincos sentada alzando su mano

-¡Tomoka o/ó!-dijo por lo bajo Horio para detenerla

-u.u ¿nadie mas?...-trato el profesor de esquivar a Tomoka, pero nadie quería pasar- ¡el que lo pase a leer lo exento este periodo!-soborno con una sonrisa

-…-uno que otro murmullo se escuchaba…pero nadie paso

-¡Profesor!-seguía gritando Tomoka

-u.ú cuando les pido silencio están todos en el blabla…y cuando quiero que hablen me ignoran…

-;.; profesor…

-¡Osakada…tiene 10!-dijo el profesor para que se callara,…la verdad no quería escuchar a la alumna hablar sobre su novio (ya sabia mas o menos que clase de escrito era…)

-¡wuju!-la chica se quedo callada después de haber conseguido su perfecta calificación

-nOn-reía Horio por lo bajo agradecido de que no pasara su novia a leer

-veamos…-el profesor observando a sus alumnos (aterrados por cierto de a quien escogería) y sus ojos se posaron sobre el chico de cabellos negros de destellos verdes que estaba apunto de quedarse dormido sobre su mano que la sostenía sobre el banco (n.a: jaja…siempre hace eso…y de hecho esa es mi costumbre también XD)- ¡Echizen!

-o.o…-el chico despertó de golpe al oír que lo nombraron- ¿hai?

-supongo que ya terminaste tu escrito

-hai o/ó

-entonces…pasa a leerlo

-o/ó no quiero

- TT no te lo estoy preguntando…dije que pasaras

-o.ó me rehusó

-ECHIZEN SI NO PASAS…-el timbre para cambio de clases sonó haciendo que el profesor dejara de hablar

-lo siento pero debo asistir a mi siguiente clase-dijo el capitán de tennis tomando sus cosas y saliendo del aula

-u.ú ese Echizen…-reprimió entre dientes el profesor mientras todos reían

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-"…ni a de haber escrito nada, conociéndolo…aunque haya dicho te amo,…ese tipo de cosas le da miedo y no se atreve a decirlas…"-pensaba la capitana del equipo de tennis mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase

-Sakuma-chan-llamo un castaño de costado parándose enfrente de ella

-ohayo, Koutaro-kun-dijo la chica reconociendo al chico

-ohayo, n.n ¿a que clase vas?

-ingles¿y tu?

-matemáticas u.u

-el profesor falto a nuestra clase…talvez no les toque tampoco a ustedes

-¡si!...hoy será un grandioso día-decía en juego el chico para divertir a la capitana

-jaja…todos dijeron eso, menos Ryoma n.n "…o.ó y hablo de el,…se supone que estoy enojada…"

-evitemos hablar de el por favor

-n.nU veo que el sentimiento de enemistad es mutuo

- ¬¬ ejem…seee…oye¿Qué harás en la tarde?

-bien…creo que nada ¿Por qué o.o?

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-dijo firme y sonriendo coquetamente

-bueno o/o…

Ryoma paso de costado al de ellos cubriendo su rostro con sus cabellos, pero Sakuma pudo sentirlo y lo observo. Al momento de dar vuelta para entrar al salón, Ryoma alzo la vista para poder observar a la chica con una mirada de recelo en sus ojos dorados,…un choque de miradas hubo pues Sakuma no quitaba sus rojizos ojos de el; lo que parecía para ellos ser horas, fueron mas que unos 6 segundos, pues Ryoma en ningún momento detuvo su paso para entrar al salón, perdiendo visualización de ambos al momento de cruzar la puerta…

-lo siento, Koutaro-kun…pero no puedo acompañarte, recordé que si tengo algo que hacer

-bueno…en otra ocasión-sonrio amable-debo ir al salón, o.o o me pondrán retardo

-si, nos vemos al rato.

Sakuma entro a su salón y rápidamente ocupo su asiento junto a la ventana que da a los patios y a su otro lado Tomoka, enfrente de la chica Horio,…y ahí enfrente de el, Ryoma,…; ella tenia una perfecta visualización del príncipe,…y por mas que trato de poner toda su atención a la clase que impartía el profesor, pero sus pensamientos resonaban por su cabeza (y sus ojos no se separaban del perfil de Ryoma)

-"….es verdad, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación estable, no somos novios,…tampoco puedo decir que seamos amigos,…pues los amigos…no se besan…y menos de esa forma…¿amantes? …no suena mal…o.ó pero no quiero ser eso…"

-Ryusaki!-llamo fuerte el profesor

-o.oU hai!-dio un pequeño salto por el susto

-traduzca el texto que estamos leyendo

-"…demonios o.ó…"etto…-tomo el libro,…pero no sabia ni de texto estaba hablando

-disculpe, Yagami-sensei-entro de golpe una sonriente castaña de cabellos largos en dos coletas altas

-dígame-dijo el profesor

-necesito a los estudiantes que ayudaran a organizar el baile de disfraces

-¿o.ó a horita?

-n.n si!

-bien…los que sean, vallan rápido

-"…u.u me salve…"-suspiro Ryusaki

Tomoka, Horio y Sakuma se levantaron de sus lugares,…Ryoma que ya se le había olvidado que esta en el comité fue levantado del brazo por Horio que lo empezaba a llevar arrastras.

La chica extraña que interrumpió la clase les indico hacia donde deberían ir que la siguieran

-¡llegamos!-dijo la castaña abriendo ruidosamente la puerta de un salón

-bien, tomen asiento-dijo un chico de cabellos negros azulados y de lentes

Los chico tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa redonda,…sin evitarlo Sakuma quedo de el lado del chico que a tratado de evitar.

-bien, ya que estaremos trabajando juntos, es necesario presentarnos-mi nombre es Ritsuka Hiwatari, del salón B, del equipo de natación

-¡sigo yo!-dijo con alegría la castaña desconocida- soy Otohime Aoyagi, del salón B, líder de las porristas-ahora comprendía los demás su energía

-yo soy Horio, del salón A, titular del equipo de 4 años de experiencia en el tennis uwú

-"…y sigue diciendo eso…"-se dijo Ryoma por sus adentros

-Soy Tomoka Osakada, salón A, novia de Horio, y animadora personal de Saku-chan, Ryoma-sama y mi Horio

-o.oU-todos los desconocidos

-¡wa!...Osakada-chan!...nos llevaremos muy bien!-dijo la porrista

- -.-U-todos

-soy Sakuma Ryusaki, del salón A, capitana del equipo de tennis

-Echizen, salón A, capitán de tennis-dijo corto, frió y rápido

-Minako Usada-, salón C, titular del equipo de volleyball-dijo una rubio de ojos azulados

-bien, ya todos conocidos, podemos empezar a organizarnos lo mejor posible-dijo Ritsuka-si alguien no se agrada que pena,…se las arregla para cooperar con esa persona dentro de los preparativos¿quedo claro?-dijo muy serio

-o.oU hai…-afirmaron todos ante la autoridad del nadador…todos menos Ryoma que se mecía despreocupadamente en la silla

-bien-sonrio amable haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de los cambios de actitud- el baile es por Halloween¿ideas?

-yo!-llamo Otohime- ¡hagamos algo tipo casa embrujada y no la aburrida decoración lúgubre naranja y negro

-¿y como planeas hacer una casa embrujada?-pregunto Ritsuka

-n.n yo doy las ideas…ustedes se las ingenian

- ¬¬ entonces queda descartado eso¿mas ideas?

-que les parece…-hablo Sakuma-¿si las mesas tienen manteles grises algo rotos y de centro de mesa candelabros con velas algo usadas con telaraña falsa?

-n.n es buena idea…-dijo el nadador

-¡las paredes pueden tener arañas luminosas de plástico!-dijo Tomoka-ya que solo habrá luces de ambiente y estará oscuro

-también es buena idea…Usada-san ¿puedes ir apuntado?-dijo el ahora líder del comité

-si claro-dijo la rubia tomando una pluma negra y apuntando sobre una pequeña libreta

-¿algo más?-dijo el nadador

-¡XD colguemos mariposas negras en el techo!-dijo Otohime

-¿mariposas?-preguntaron todo extrañados

¿No querrás decir murciélagos?-pregunto Horio extrañado

TT no…dije mariposas seamos originales XD

-bueno…-.- apunta eso también Usada-san

-disculpa…-llamo Ryoma

-¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Ritsuka

-no…¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-o.ó lo necesario…y seria bueno aportar ideas

-soy tenista…no decorador

- -.-U

Pasada una hora los integrantes del comité tuvieron varias ideas,…algunas discusiones…uno que otro mada mada dane de Ryoma que se encontraba fastidiado…asi que no lograron mucho.

-¿y la música?-pregunto Tomoka

-yo propongo opera-rock, gothic, dark y metal XD!-dijo la porrista

- ¬¬ es un baile y eso no es para bailar

-bueno…de todos modos esa música no me gusta-dijo resignada

-bueno, por hoy es suficiente…el lunes continuaremos-dijo Ritsuka

-¿también el lunes?-reclamo Ryoma

-dije que lo organizaremos bien, y si no querías estar en el comité no hubieras entrado

- ¬¬ oh, que gran razón…yo no quería, me obligaron

- o.ó ¿obligaron?...¿te pusieron una pistola en la cabeza?-dijo con algo de molestia el nadador

-no, con un jugo

-¿jugo?-preguntaron los chicos no pertenecientes al grupo A, poniendo una extraña mirada al no entender "¿jugo?"

-no conoces al entrenador suplente n.nU-dijo Horio

-bueno…eso es lo de menos, el lunes nos juntamos y es todo

-hai!-asintieron todos y fueron saliendo del salón

Una hora mas tarde sonó el timbre para salir al descanso, todos los alumnos del gran colegio Seigaku fueron abandonando los salones en busca de un lugar para sentarse y poder disfrutar del almuerzo.

-Sakuma-llamo el capitán de tennis desde el filo de la puerta a la chica que se encontraba unos pasos adelantada

-¿si?-volteo a verlo con molestia en sus ojos

-¿Qué te pasa?...¿acaso sigues molesta…?

-no…

-ent…

-no me pasa NADA-enfatizo el nada y siguió su camino

-u.ú se supone que yo soy el orgulloso…no me queda de otra-puso una cara de tragedia cómica al no ver otra salida mas que esa chica…

Echizen buscaba a cierta castaña en los jardines, necesitaba la ayuda de ella muy a su pesar y su falta de ganas de hablarle. Al encontrarla caminando alegremente y cantando algo incomprensible la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia atrás de unos árboles quedando escondidos

-o/o Ryoma-sama?-grito Tomoka que se encontraba recargada de un cerezo presionada de los hombros por las manos de Ryoma

-shh…no hagas ruido-dijo por lo bajo el chico observando por los lados que alguien los viera

-¡Ryoma-sama!...¡Yo…yo amo a Horio o/o!

-¿y eso a mi que o.ó?

-¡que no podemos tener nada!...¡además Saku-chan…

-¬¬ creo que estas pensando otras cosas…necesito tu ayuda-soltó a la chica y puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón

-¿mi ayuda o.o?

-wizz…-afirmo serio el chico buscando dentro de su bolsillo izquierda algo hasta encontrarlo, una hoja blanca doblada cuidadosamente entregándosela

-¿y eso?

-necesito que le des esta carta a Sakuma

-¡wa!...¡una carta de amor!

- ¬/¬ no es eso…y…-puso una mirada amenazadora haciendo que Tomoka temblara-si tu lees eso…haré s Horio sufrir y beber litros de los jugos de Inui-sempai

-je je…-reía nerviosa la chica tomando la carta con cautela-prometo no leerla…¡se la entregare ahora mismo¡¡Confía en mi!

-thanks you-dijo a la chica y empezó a alejarse…en fin, algunas veces, Osakada es util

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Saku-chan!-llego corriendo Tomoka hasta donde se encontraba la capitanía las otras 2 titulares

-¿Qué pasa Tomo-chan?-pregunto Ryusaki

-ven, rápido!-levanto a Sakuma del brazo llevándosela lejos de las chicas

-o.ó Tomo-chan¿Qué quieres?

-toma-extendió la nota que le fue encargada

-¿y esto?-pregunto tomando la nota

-te lo manda Ryoma-sama

-¿ o/o Ryoma?

-si…me la dio…y me dijo que si la leía le haría cosas malas a Horio….hablando de el…debo ir a buscarlo, nos vemos en clase-salio corriendo

-supongo que debo leerlo…-decía una Sakuma sonrojada hablando en soliloquio, empezando a desdoblar la nota- ¡ah, no!...no lo haré!...TT si cree que con un Lo siento apuntado en una hoja basta ¡esta muy equivocado!...yo también tengo orgullo-dicho esto guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su blusa blanca y comenzó a caminar molesta

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-bien, creo que es hora de dejar los ejercicios y empezar a hacer partido-empezó a hablar Sadaharu

-¡Si!-asintieron los titulares alegres, tanto los hombres como las mujeres

-pero los harán contra el equipo contrario

-¿o.o nani?-preguntaron los titulares

-es decir, jugaran chicas contra chicos…Echizen-vio que el capitán estaba sentado en las canchas con su uniforme del equipo-¿Qué haces ahí sentado?... ¿no deberías estar descansando?

-si, pero…

-ni creas que entraras al entrenamiento, necesitamos que tus tobillos este recuperados al 100

-ya lo se-dijo con fastidio-soy el capitán, y mínimo debo ver como va el equipo

-bueno, eso es cierto…pero tampoco has hecho calentamiento en una semana-sus lentes brillaron en señal que Inui tenia una idea

-nani o.ó?

-Echizen, da 20 vueltas a las canchas trotando y después te marchas a casa

-pero…

-o si prefieres mi nuevo jugo vitamínico…-no termino de decir la frase pues que el chico empezó a trotar alrededor de las canchas-es bueno tener poder-rió maloso- Ryusaki

-hai!-asintió la capitana

-jugaras contra mi

-¿nani o.o?

-ya que el capitán tiene prohibido jugar hasta la otro semana, no tendrás contrincante…talvez no tengo el mismo rendimiento que Echizen, pero si te seré difícil, y podré obtener buenos datos

-de acuerdo, Inui Sempai

-los que seguirán son el vice buchou Fujimori y la vice buchou Chiba

-hai!-asintieron los chicos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Saku-chan… ¡vaya que sudaste hoy!-dijo Hibari guardando su raqueta en su bolsa

-u.u es que no te puedes descuidar con Inui-sempai…es demasiado preciso, TTu su juego esta muy calculado

-pero solo te gano por un juego-animo Kamome

-pero eso quiere decir algo…que aun me falta mucho

-¿Por qué lo dices Saku-chan?

-cuando Ryoma jugo contra el, gano el partido…y yo no pude

-pero solo fue por un juego…aparte Inui-sempai pudo haber mejorado

Por lo que sea, debo mejorar-dijo la capitana muy decidida mientras termino de enlazar en un moño el listón rosa de su uniforme

Las chicas salieron y se toparon con Kashiro, Katsuo y Horio

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?-pregunto Hibari

-creímos que Echizen-buchou seguiría aquí, pero parece que enserio volvió a casa-dijo Horio

-"…es cierto, la nota…"-debo irme, nos vemos mañana-se despidió la capitana y se alejo un poco de sus amigos para poder leer la nota a solas, mientras se recargaba en una pared

-veamos…-dijo Sakuma empezando a abrir la nota…visualizo un poco la letra y volvió a doblar la hoja- seré tonta…-se dijo en un susurro- ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar esta nota?... ¿con que tipo de relación me la esta entregando?...-sus ojos empezaron a enrojecerse

-¡Sakuma-chan!-dijo el ex buchou de cabellos negros- hola n.n

-Momo-chan-sempai¿Qué haces por aquí?

-vine a ver si el señor Prudente,-dicho con sarcasmo-hizo caso de no jugar, pero creo que enserio obedeció, ya que no lo veo

-n.n el ya se fue a casa hace rato

-Sakuma-chan-puso un semblante serio-¿estabas llorando?

-no o.o

-¿Por qué tus ojos están rojizos?

-etto o/o…-suspiro cansada, no había motivos para que Sakuma ocultara cosas sobre Ryoma con Momoshiro- e estado todo el día en que soy de Ryoma…y me dio esto-dijo estirando la nota-

-o.o ¿una carta de amor?-dijo tomando la nota y revisándola sin abrirla

-¿de verdad crees que el haga eso?-dijo con burla

-XD no la verdad no…pero…Ryoma no hace ese tipo de cosas...pero no nada mas esta hojita te tiene así

-es que, no tengo con quien hablar

-¿no tienes amigas?

-si claro, unas muy lindas conmigo, pero…¿Cómo voy a hablar de Ryoma si no se que tipo de relación tenemos,…¡no soy su novia!...pero tampoco soy su amiga…los amigos no hacen-empezó a enrojecerse al acordarse de que Momoshiro había presenciado en primera fila aquel beso-

-ejem…o/o no hay necesidad de decirlo-dijo apenado

-es que…no se que soy para Ryoma Echizen

-tu eres, una persona muy importante para el

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

-porque lo conozco…y el fácil saberlo por la forma en que te trata y ve… ¿Qué tan seguido veras a Ryoma corriendo como loco tras un ladrón por recuperar una mochila de una persona?

-etto…eso no define lo que somos…

-¡escucha Sakuma!...eso es lo de menos, lo que sienten es lo importante-tomo a la chica de los hombros

-tienes razón…

-y recuerda bien esto…de ti dependen muchas de las decisiones que Ryoma tome…así que no estés dudando

-decisiones…?-pregunto algo extrañada…¿de que hablaba Takeshi?-de que…

-y si tienes dudas… ¿no es mejor preguntarle directamente a el y no a ti misma?-dijo con cierta burla

-tienes razón… ¡muchas gracias Momo-chan-sempai!-dicho eso salio corriendo del colegio a casa de Ryoma

-¡oye Sakuma-chan!-grito el chico sin respuesta alguna- o.oU me dejo su nota-veía sus manos algo divertido- oh Echizen,…perdón pero esto tengo que leerlo…-dijo con malicia mientras empezaba a abrir la hoja

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El capitán Echizen se encontraba cómodamente acostado sobre el sofá de su sala viendo la televisión….o mínimo eso intentaba hacer ya que solo cambiaba los canales rápidamente con el control remoto…¿Qué acaso esa tarde no había algún partido de tennis?

-¿habrá leído la nota?-un sonroje se apodero de las mejillas de sus mejillas-¡ah!... ¡no debí darle esa hoja!

El timbre de la entrada de la casa sonó indicando que alguna visita había llegado, Ryoma se levanto molesto de su sofá maldiciendo a quien sea que haya llegado y haber interrumpido; si era Momoshiro cerrara fuerte la puerta,…y si era Horio y compañía los pondría a correr dando 100 vueltas, y claro,…no entraría a su casa, pero al abrir la puerta se trago sus palabras al ver a la castaña de cabellos largos parada en la entrada

-Sakuma o.o-realmente no lo esperaba (algo ilógico puesto que después de haberle entregado la nota, esperaba una llamada o un perdón el lunes por la llamada)

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto algo temerosa pero firme

-wizz…-Ryoma abrió completamente la puerta dejando entrar a Ryusaki

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y Sakuma ya estaba sentada en el sofá, Ryoma tomo asiento al lado de ella y la observaba seriamente. Un silencio pesado pero relajante se formo entre ellos en cinco minutos.

¿Realmente uno puede estar cerca de aquella persona por tanto tiempo y besarla?...bueno, Ryoma no,…tenerla tan cerca y sin nadie alrededor de ellos eran oportunidades perfectas para el…y sin poder contenerse se acerco a Sakuma tomando su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a besar sus labios lentamente, esperando a que Sakuma respondiera el beso, pues si lo respondía era señal que lo había perdonado…y fue cuando Sakuma también empezó a besarlo con el mismo cariño que el le daba.

Lento y despacio se fueron separando hasta quedar unos centímetros alejados.

**¡PAFF!**

-itte…-Ryoma sobaba con su mano su mejilla derecha donde Sakuma había plantado una bofetada bien dada-¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto adolorido y confundido

-eso fue por lo de la mañana-rió maliciosa

-y todavía te ríes…al menos espero ya no me evadas

-no, ya no-río un poco y luego puso una mirada triste y bajo su cabeza

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver el notorio cambio de la chica

-Ryoma… ¿Qué somos?

-o.ó ¿Cómo que "que somos"?

-nos hemos besado y no nada mas eso…no puedo decir que somos amigos,…es que no entiendo nuestra relación-sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse-yo…

-seremos los que tu quieras-tomo el rostro de la chica para poder ver sus ojos- no es necesario escondernos

-¿en verdad?-los ojos de Sakuma empezaron a brillar de alegría-entonces si somos?

-¿novios?-pregunto serio mientras Sakuma afirmo con su cabeza-¿quieres ser mi novia, Sakuma?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa sincera

-¡si!-grito Sakuma con felicidad abrazando al chico para caer sobre el sofá

-bien…-sonrio para luego acariciar los cabellos de su ahora novia mientras que con su otra mano abrazaba la cadera de ella

Unas horas después se había percatado Ryoma que se habían quedado dormidos, y en sus brazos dormía Sakuma de costado, recargada sobre el pecho de el; parecía dormir placidamente, estaba agotada,…pues después de todo fue un día largo y pesado. Contemplo su rostro y con sus manos despejo algunos cabellos del rostro de ella aprovechando para acariciar sus mejillas,…volvió a abrazar para acercar mas su cuerpo al de el, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

-descansa..-susurro en su oído sin intención de despertarla-recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella cuando empezaba a volverse querer dormir- "…o.ó no me dijo si leyó mi nota…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- daddy!...please…let me go to Japan-decía una rubia de ojos verdes

- ¬¬ why?

-like that "why"? Obviously for Ryoma! ...let me try to convince it…yes?

-ok, tomorrow I say you my answer…

-TTu daddy is bad person…

* * *

la la la la -canta y desvio la mirada al cielo- creo ke ya se lo ke me preguntaran en sus reviews...estem...como pueden darse cuenta mi ingles es horrible TTu asi ke...cof cof...plzz no me lo digan en sus reviews -.-U...leyendo y escuchando si soy wena...pero hablandolo y escribiendo...puaj!...ke mala soy en eso...pero creo ke si podran entender lo ke dicen...grax por leer este cap...jeje

**Agradecimientos de review por el de "Mirame":**

Slamina: grax por decir ke tengo talento n.n!...este fic estaba sencillito pero tenia tantas ganas de hacer un songFic...y see...TTu este es el fic donde mas me e ekivokdo...es ke lo escribi tan rapido porke no tenia tiempo y ya keria publicarlo...-.- normalmente creo ke no descuido tanto eso...y la cancion escuchala X3...esta wena (te lo dice algien a kien el pop le esta desagradando porke lo canta cualkiera...pero esta si me gano)

Kaeri-chan: ke weno ke te gusto este fic...¡y no creo ke seas la unica ke le guste ver a Ryoma asi!...XD...

Brenda-neko: gracias por leerlo, jeje y decir ke esta cute XP!

Itnuzi Desli: no...no me molesta ke me digan mis fallas...de hecho son cosas ke siempre pido (con historias mias mias a mis amigos...) y see este fic fue el peor ke e hecho si se refiere a ortografia,...pues aunke trate de revisarla correctamente me fallo porque andaba con prisa...y la narracion no es ke este mal...es que asi la trate de hacer...con esos cambios de pensamientos rapidos...talvez no le entendiste,...y no quiera hacer un fic largo...ahora ¿como sabes ke no leo libros?...y (disculpa si me veo arrogante) pero tengo una ortografia muy buena,...en los acentos eso si no,...pero es cuestion de palabras escritas (me refiero escribiendo a mano) soy muy buena,...de hecho es a mi a kien luego le preguntan con que letra va cada cosa...en computadora pues tmb soy wena...pero como dije este fic lo hize con prisas,...pues esa semana estuve ocupada y ksi no estaba en la compu si no era en la madrugada, y no podia ponerme a escribir por el tecleo ke despertaria a los ke ya dormian en mi casa...de todos modos, grax x ser honesta...y prometo poner mas cuidado a la hora de escribir.

Tsu Asakura: jeje...la cancion es cierto...esta muy wena,...por eso hize un fic con ella...y espero yo tmb hacer mas songsFics

Yo: o.oU gracias

Vickyta-chan: pues creo ke Sakuma si se enojo X3...pero con ella misma no con Ryoma...grax por leerlo


	6. Mariposas

Ahh!...este cap del fic lo tengo ke subir rapido ya que el viernes voy a salir de vacaciones, por lo que no estare en mi casa hasta como en una semana…-.-

1-Estoy muy feliz!...n/n este fic por fin tiene lo que todas esperaban jaja…muajaja

2- ¡sugoi!...esto en el club de las perve!...seee!...estoy contenta nya!

Estaba comparando mis fics anteriores…los que escribia antes de comenzar a publicarlos,…y me di cuenta de algo…¡los besos que ponia eran hasta el ultimo cap!...X.x y ahora escribo tan diferente…y haciendo lime.

O una de dos…o en verdad creci y adios a mi mentesita de peke…oh…X3 me pervirtieron mis amigos y ahora por eso soy asi…XD…opto por la uno…puesto que ya casi todos escriben con lime…pero esta iem…como una vez lei "un artista no es pervertido, solo escribe lo que siente".

**Agradecimientos de reviews:**

**Slamina**¿Rompe hogares?...jajaja…ok si la exageraste…pero neh!...a nadie le cayo iem la tipa…-musica de fondo de suspenso- ¿Quién sera-nya?...muajaja…y…u/u-Danielita juega con sus dedo-yo cada cinco minutos digo osea…es de mis muletillas mas usadas ese y el "ekiz"…ahhh… pero no soy fresa ni hueca…¿y quien es la personaita que interrumpe? X3…ves Momo-sempai…deja de interrumpir las escenas emocionantes XD

Momo: O.ó no me lo dice a mi

Shh…ejem…amiga…creo ke este cap te va a gustar…X3…lo presiento…y la nota…jum…tendras que esperar mas.

**Marip**: jeje…a mi tmpc me gusta el yaoi si involucran a Ryoma TOT no!...el no puede ser el uke…asi ejem…grax por leer el fic

**Vickyta-chan**: si te gusta ver a Ryoma expresar sus sentimientos ¡Agarrate con este!...XD…y jojo…mas intriga le puse a este X3…hay…y see a nadie le cae iem la wera…jiji…ke divertido…grax x decir ke escribo iem…a ver ke opinas de este.

**-ivekag-** : wuju!...mi ingles esta iem XD…¿no se lo kieres decir a mi Mister para ke me suba la calificación X3?...jaja nadie kiere ke valla a Japon…y esta vez actualize mas pronto XD.

**Octi-chan:** -.-U see mi ingles como dije, no es muy weno…no soy wena escribiendo en ingles…GOMENASAI!...ejem asi…X3…no crei ke la tipa fuera a caer tan mal XD…nadie la kiere en el fic…muajaja…y eso ke ni a llegad…jajaja…espero que est cap tmb te guste.

**Karlyta**: 1…Momo-sempai ya se aprovecho del poder de la carta en este Cap XD!...jaja… todas dicen ke la tipa no valla a Japon…eres la unica ke la kiere matar…y ejem…creo ke el fic perderia trama si la chava no mete cizaña XD…y no solo el ekipo de tennis se enterara…

**Tsu Asakura**: O.o ¿actualize rapido?...weno si tu lo dices…ejem see tu orden X3 la tome como broma XD…asi yo tmb juego x eso m lo tome asi y see todos entendieron el ingles …;.; mi feo ingles…XD…y este cap tiene otra intriga…XD!

**Scooky**: jeje…no seria tan cruel para llamar a gente diciendo ke esto es un RyoSaku y al final termine siendo un Yaoi…X3 no haria eso…see yo tambien odio que nos hagan leer ese tipo de cosas enfrente de todo el salon…una vez me paso…X3 pero la leyo el profe…solo me quede tirada en mi banca con la cabeza agachada y roja como tomate…u/u y a mi lado el chavo al ke estaba dedidicado…o.ó y el con su cara de "¿Qué tienes?" ¬¬ pende……ejem asi…asi es…la dulce pareja no solo no sera feliz por la intrusa…si no por otras personitas X3..y Ryoma los va a kerer matar…XD…grax x leer…y espero guste este fic.

**Kaname-c**: grax x dcir ke me kedaron iem mis lime!...son los primeros que hago y estaba nerviosa por que me dijeron como kedaron y see…¿apoco no hartan ya tanta vata hueva hoy?...grr…dios me estrezan!...jeje…espero tu opinión de este cap tmb.

**Relena**¡Grax!...ya actualize y espero te guste este fic.

* * *

**Decisiones**

Mariposas

-"…se siente calido…"

Apenas iba despertando¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo descansando, no podía recordarlo, pero fue bastante, ya que su cuerpo exigía que abriera sus ojos.

Abría poco a poco sus ojos, y pudo observar que enfrente de ella había un televisor y una mesita,…aun no despertaba del todo y no estaba muy conciente para reaccionar…; trato de moverse pero algo la retenía, bajo un poco su mirada y observo su cuerpo abrazado por unos brazos masculinos.

-"…¿O.o que rayos?..."-abrió de golpe sus ojos logrando despertar completamente.

Ese no era su cuarto, era una sala y no la de su casa,… ¿y desde cuando las almohadas respiran?; levanto su cabeza un poco para darse cuenta que dormía sobre el pecho de Ryoma, el cual seguía dormido. Ahora lo recordaba todo, ella había quedado dormida desde la tarde anterior en casa de Ryoma,…su novio. Una sonrisa calida se apodero de ella y su corazon latía débilmente ante la felicidad que le daba esa palabra "novio". Y en su estomago sentía una rara sensación, "Mariposas",…fue la descripción que ella le dio. Levanto un poco su mano para observo su reloj de mano, "10:05 am", marcaba el reloj y seguía el segundero andando, "Valla que dormimos", pensó en burla.

Parecía que Ryoma no tenia planeado despertar, y si no lo hacia, Sakuma no podría levantarse, pues seguía abrazada por el, solo encontró un modo de hacer que su príncipe despertara: besarlo con cautela.

-hm…-Ryoma sintió los calidos labios de Ryusaki sobre los suyos y abrió sus ojos con pereza

-ohayo n.n-saludo la chica

-ohayo…-respondió-¿Qué hacías?

-despertarte-dijo burlona

-¿y no encontraste otra forma?-sonrio divertido a la forma que encontró al traerlo de los sueños

-ji…si quieres no lo vuelvo a hacer

-yo no me queje… ¿Qué hora es?

-pasado de las diez de la mañana

-es tarde

-oh, si…Ryoma, TTu no puedo levantarme

-o.ó-arqueo una queja al no entender porque no podía levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta que seguía abrazándola, y soltó una risa traviesa- ¿y quieres hacerlo?

-TTu si…si no te diste cuenta sigo con el uniforme y tengo asuntos pendientes

-¿en domingo?

-si, en domingo

-de acuerdo-soltó a la chica

Sakuma se levanto del sofá mientras se acomodaba el uniforme y su cabello caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, Ryoma se levanto igual y abrió la puerta

-te acompaño a tu casa, te cambias y desayunamos

-¿Qué?

-anda, que tengo hambre-empujo a Sakuma fuera de la casa y cerro la puerta tras de el de la casa.

---------------1° día de novios--------------

Nadie en Seigaku todavía sabia de la relación de los capitanes del club de tennis, pues total apenas empezaban.

Ya era normal ver a Sakuma Ryusaki al lado de Ryoma Echizen llegando al colegio,…todos sabia que había atracción en ellos, pero también todos sabían que no había nada oficial.

Algunos chicos se acercaron a pasos cautelosos a Sakuma, con el pretexto de "ohayo, Ryusaki-chan¿Cómo has estado",…Ryoma era un despistado completo¡pero no era estupido,…momentos antes de que ellos se acercaran, tomo la cintura de ella y la acerco a el, provocando que los chicos quedaran en blanco y a Sakuma un notorio sonroje.

Sakuma le dijo a su ahora novio que debía hablar con una profesora, así que se disculpo y se adentro al colegio en destino a dirección, separándose de Ryoma.

-¡Ryusaki!-llamo una chica de cabellos largos en cuanto vio a Sakuma por entrar al salón de clases

-hai o.o?

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir abrazada de Echizen-san?-dijo la chica muy molesta (que no venia sola pues estaban 3 chicas mas tras ella)

-etto…

-¡responde¿Por qué?

-porque es mi novia-una voz varonil se escucho por detrás de las 4 chicas

-nani O.ó?-gritaron las cuatro volteando a ver quien lo había dicho, y para su sorpresa era el príncipe Ryoma, que las veía con fastidio

-¿podrían dejarme pasar?-dijo de mala gana abriéndose camino entre ellas, tomo a Sakuma de la muñeca y se adentraron al salón.

La noticia corrió rápido por todo Seigaku: Ryoma Echizen esta saliendo con Sakuma Ryusaki, para la hora del almuerzo, ya todos se habían enterado.

Chicas llorando porque ya no tendría oportunidad con el príncipe (como si alguna vez la hubieran tenido), y chicos encarando a Ryoma o haciéndole burla, "te la conseguiste bonita, Echizen", "¡que envidia!"…todo el día fue eso.

-Saku-chan¿Por qué no nos contaste antes?-reclamaba Tomoka

-n.nU gomen, Tomo-chan…pero apenas empezamos a salir el sábado

-¿y porque no me llamaste ayer?-formo un puchero

--.- estuve ocupada…gomenasai

-relájate Tomoka, de todos modos, sabíamos que en estos días pasaría-decía despreocupada Hibari

-n.n así eso-afirmaba Kamome

-¿o/o tan obvio era?-pregunto inocente la buchou

-¬/¬ si-respondieron las tres

---------------2° día de novios--------------

Ryoma no pudo ir camino al colegio con Sakuma, así que ella lo esperaba en la entrada de la escuela.

Claro, ella estaba ahí, sola¡oportunidad que Koutaro Fujimori encontró perfecta para conversar con la castaña!; el era muy divertido y agradable (aparte de carita), "un perfecto amigo", pensó ella al no saber los sentimientos de aquel chico. Por su parte Fujimori sabia que ella era la novia de su buchou, pero el no iba a dar tregua tan fácil.

Eso lo sabia Ryoma,…en cuento vio que la chica sonreía divertida a los comentarios del titular,…ella era suya, y no pensaba dársela tan fácil a Fujimori.

-Ryoma!-dijo la chica a ver a su novio acercarse y saludándole con una sonrisa

-…-Koutaro volteo a verlo con algo de odio en sus ojos

-jum…-Ryoma sonrio con malicia y rápidamente se desquito con el vice buchou por entrar en sus terrenos. Un beso rápido en los labios de Ryusaki fue su buenos días para ella, y para Fujimori es un "es mia"-ohayo, Fujimori

-ohayo, buchou-dijo el chico controlando su furia mientras se marchaba

-Ryoma, deberías llevarte mejor con Koutaro-kun-dijo Sakuma mientras Ryoma arqueaba una ceja en cuestión y total desagrado-es que son del mismo equipo, y tu eres el capitán, y el, el vice capitán,….creo que seria lo mejor

-¿y que me dices de Momo-sempai y Kaidoh-sempai?-pregunto retador

-¬¬ mejor dime 2 "no quiero",..en fin,…no te lleves bien con el, como quieras

-jum…-río triunfador y empezó a caminar

De nuevo la líder de las porristas, Otohime, interrumpió la clase (ahora, matemáticas) pidiendo a los integrantes del comité que la acompañaran.

-disculpen que por mi falta, ayer no hubo reunión-dio una pequeña reverencia Ritsuka

-"…u.ú no era necesario que viniera hoy…"-pensó Ryoma

-la última vez solo decidimos la decoración y que seria fiesta de disfraces…-empezó a hablar Ritsuka

-quedaron pendientes musica y los encargados-completo Minako

-¡tengo algo que proponer!-anuncio gritando Tomoka

-¿si, Osakada?-cedió palabra Ritsuka

-¡parejas con iguales disfraces!

-O.ó ¿Qué?-dijeron todos al no entender

-¡las parejas deben ir disfrazadas de la misma forma¡todas las parejas de novios deben disfrazarse igual o no entran!

-¿y como sabrás que son novios?-pregunto Minako curiosa

- uwú yo me encargare de eso…solo me falta la mitad del colegio-saco una lista larga de su bolsillo- ¡aquí están apuntados todos las parejas de Seigaku!

-O.o

-¡esa es una excelente idea!-dijo Otohime-¡yo estoy a favor de eso!

-¿les parece bien?-pregunto Ritsuka a los demás

-n.n creo que es buena idea-dijo Minako

-por mi esta bien-agrego Horio

-será mas divertido así-acepto la idea Sakuma

-me da igual-y el acertado comentario del príncipe

-¬¬…bien…ya que nadie se negó, será así n.n

El sonido de un celular con llamada entrando se escucho en el aula, todos se voltearon a ver como diciendo ¿de quien es?...para darse cuenta que el celular era del príncipe

-moshi moshi-respondió Ryoma su celular

_-¡Echizen!-respondió la voz de Momoshiro-¿estas en clase?_

-¬¬ si lo estuviera, no contestaría

_-¿estas ocupado?_

-hmm,…creo que si-dijo Ryoma al ser observado de mala forma por Ritsuka…ya que en verdad el no se sentía ocupado- ¿Qué quieres?

_-quiero que escuches algo que encontré…-dijo con malicia_

-¿Qué cosa o.ó?

-ejem-se aclaro la garganta "no soy bueno hablando ni escribiendo sobre sentimientos…-"Clic"…Ryoma corto la llamada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Guardo el celular y bajo la cabeza para que nadie viera su sonroje…sabia que es lo que Momo-sempai le estaba diciendo: la nota que le dio a Sakuma

-¿Quién era Ryoma?-pregunto Sakuma al ver el comportamiento de su novio

-Momoshiro…-dijo algo molesto

-¿Qué quería o.o?

-¬¬ decirme algo que encontró-dijo dándole doble sentido para que la capitana captara

-O.oU-imposible…ella no entendía así

---------------5° día de novios--------------

El entrenamiento de tennis se había cancelado debido a mantenimiento. La tarde para pasarla con Sakuma estaba lista,…era una cita (si a una cita le puedes decir que van a las canchas callejeras de tennis a practicar -.-). Pero su tarde perfecta se vio frustrada.

El olor de ella,…su compañía,…sus risas tímidas y las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, era algo que de verdad disfrutaba tanto como un buen partido de tennis (bonita comparación XD)¡pero si Horio y Osakada iban con ellos, no lo disfrutaba!...todo porque a la chica gritona se le ocurrió "cita doble"

-"…bien, no creo que haya algo peor…"

-¡Echizen¡Sakuma-chan!-Momoshiro se acercaba con Ann sujetada de su brazo

-"…TT vivir en un templo no sirvió, alguien haya arriba me odio"

Después de planear lo que podían hacer, las chicas propusieron entrar al cine y ver la de Superman (n.a: u/u revise la cartelera de películas…y fue la mas "romántica" que encontré)

Ryoma sentado en la esquina con una mano sosteniendo una lata de Ponta, y en su otro brazo, Sakuma recargada.

Al lado de ella, Tomoka también recargada del brazo de Horio, el cual tenia un bote con palomitas grandes, y dos refrescos de naranja,…y después Momoshiro con prácticamente todo lo que vendían en el cinema para comer, y rodeando con un brazo a Ann, quien se recargaba en su pecho.

La película había comenzado, y Ryoma ya empezaba a bostezar, señal de que la película no le estaba agradando,…considerando si dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer,…pero volteo su mirada hacia Horio, el cual estaba ya haciendo lo que el príncipe considero, "dormir",…pero el titular dormía con la boca abierta como si estuviera en su cama y no una zona publica, … así que considero (por el bien de las chicas) no hacer mas cosas embarazosas con otro dormido,…pues no solo era Horio,…Momoshiro mientras se atragantaba con las palomitas,… gritaba como mocoso de primaria "vuela, Superman"…;la película duraría mas larga para el…

---------------6° día de novios, sábado--------------

Durante la clase de computación, como ya era normal en Seigaku, el profesor había faltado a la escuela, por lo que todos decidieron entrar a su msn y a las otras paginas para pasar la hora. Y aunque no muchos lo creyeran, Ryoma tenia un mail y entraba a su msn.

-no hay nadie…-susurro Ryoma viendo su lista de contactos

-ji, bueno,…los sempais deben estar en clase-comento Sakuma

-humm…-articulo Ryoma, pero enseguida vio que un contacto con un nick muy colorido y algo meloso había entrado con el nick de "·('•.¸('•.¸°¤°¸.•'´)¸.•'´)I LoVe My KiTtY RyoMa('•.¸('•.¸°¤°·.•'´)¸.•'´)",…su rostro hizo una mueca con algo de desagrado y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo sin admisión a la portadora del nick antes de que le hablara, e hizo un gesto de alivio…pero un mensaje lo llamo "maa..¿Con que escondiéndote, Kitty XD?"

-u.ú mada mada dane…-susurro para si mismo sin responder el mensaje y cerrando la ventana de conversación y cuando otro mensaje lo llamo "ne…Chibi-suke, no te enojes… tengo algo que decirte"¿y se suponía que viniendo de su aniki le va a importar?... rápidamente oprimió el botón de sin admisión y cerro la pantalla…-grrr

-¿Ryoma o.o?-la chica volteo hacia la computadora de el y vio a la mayoría de sus contactos sin admisión- O.o ¿con quien se supone que chateas?

-no lo se…-dijo muy simple

-¡Saku-chan!-se acercaba Hibari a su capitana

-¿Qué pasa Hibi-chan?

-Inui-sensei, me acaba de decir que las chicas no vamos a tener hoy entrenamiento

-¿Qué?-se levanto de su asiento bajo la mirada de Ryoma- ¿Por qué?

-dice que los chicos necesitan mas practica que nosotras

-bueno, no hay de otra-dijo pesadamente tomando asiento

-al parecer les urge su capitán¿ne, Echizen?

-hm…-me quedare a observar las practicas hoy-dijo Ryoma mientras escribía una dirección web en el Explorer.

-------------------------------------------------

El día estaba fresco, nublado pero agradable.

Las almohadas estaban mas acolchonadas que de costumbre, y la cama muy cómoda…tanto era la comodidad, que la tentación de dormir una siesta, la invadió…; había muy poca tarea, y al otro día era libre,…además no había nada mejor que hacer,…¿no?

El celular sonaba de que una llamada entrada.

-Moshi Moshi?-contesto la llamada, sentándose sobre la cama

_-¿Qué haces?-la irreconocible voz del príncipe contesto_

-etto…nada, solo iba a dormir

_-paso por ti en una hora_

-¿Qué o.o?

_-¿puedes?_

-si…demo…

_-en una hora voy, bye- corto la llamada_

-o.ó ¿se cree que con una hora me alcanza para arreglarme?

El timbre de la casa de las Ryusaki sonó advirtiendo la llegada de alguien, y quien mas podia ser, mas que Ryoma, llegando puntual si se trataba de Sakuma…pero como siempre Ryusaki no estaba lista.

-h-hola n.nU-abrió la puerta y se escondía tras ella

-¿Por qué te escondes o.ó?-pregunto el tenista extrañado

-etto…

-u.ú aun no estas lista….

- -.-u gomen

-de acuerdo, te esperare

La chica dejo entrar a Ryoma a la casa, dejándolo esperar en la sala…no le faltaba mucho a ella,…solo escoger unos zapatos y arreglarse el pelo,…por lo que Ryoma se le paso por la mente dormir un rato, sabia que aquello iba para largo.

Media hora después, Sakuma ya salía completamente vestida (diferente a como abrió la puerta); vestía una falda amarilla corta, una blusa sin mangas rosada pastel, y una chaqueta de tela color Fucsia, unos converse rosados, y el cabello suelto con una diadema blanca.

-Lista n.n!-anuncio la chica- o.o por cierto¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-no se…¬¬ tu eres el que debería decir, tu fuiste el de la idea

-hmmm…al mar

-¿al mar?

-si, al mar¿quieres?

-n.n hai!

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y para sorpresa de Sakuma una motocicleta negra estaba estacionada enfrente de su casa.

-o.o ¿de quien será?-pregunto Sakuma

-mia

-nani!...nunca me habías dicho que la tenias, y no e visto que la uses¿Por qué no vas con ella a la escuela?

-puedo caminar, y la escuela no esta tan lejos…toma-le extendió un casco negro a la chica-debes usarlo

-n.n eres precavido-tomo el casco

El camino a la carretera para sorpresa de ellos, estaba vació,…era perfecto.

Ryoma manejaba viendo fijamente al frente, Sakuma atrás, abrazando la cintura del chico con fuerza, era la primera vez que se subía a una moto…pero de hecho no le daba miedo, pues era Ryoma quien manejaba…confiaba en el.

Sus largos cabellos flotaban un poco al aire por la velocidad. Sonrojadas…así estaban sus mejillas, ver a Ryoma jugar tennis tan decidido y entrado, la ponía nerviosa, y como ella misma dijo "se ve mas guapo asi", pero que el estuviera manejando una motocicleta,…era mas que nada sexy,…(n/a: °¬° imagínenselo/quiten a Sakuma X3,…montado en una moto, con una chaqueta negra de cuero…is so hot-nya!X3)

Estacionaron la motocicleta fuera de la arena y se dirigieron hacia la playa.

-sabes, nublado no se ve tan bonita la vista-dijo en burla Sakuma

-jum-encogió los hombros- aquí estaremos tranquilos

- o.oU nani?

-no nos encontraremos ni con Momoshiro ni a Osakada-dijo mientras se sentaba en la arena

-ja…con que solos-dijo la chica tomando asiento al lado de Ryoma-entonces…la vista es perfecta

Sin hablar, solo la compañía de ambos era agradable, junto con la brisa calmada del mar, era la cita perfecta para el relajado Echizen,…que ya estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Ryusaki apunto de quedarse dormido por las caricias que Sakuma hacia en sus lacios cabellos(n/a¿alguien sabe lo que es hacer "piojito"?...bueno pues eso hacia n/n).

Todo era perfecto, hasta las gotas frías cayendo sobre su rostro…¡momento!...¿gotas de agua cayendo del cielo…?.

-o.ó

-creo que va a llover-decía Sakuma mientras levantaba una mano esperando a que caer una gota sobre su palma

-jumm…entupidas nubes-se levanto de su posición -es mejor irnos, será peligroso ir en la carretera lloviendo

-hai

Durante el camino en la carretera, solo había una pequeña llovizna, no era muy fuerte, por lo que Ryoma pudo manejar con calma y sin presión. Pero entrando apenas a la ciudad la lluvia empezaba a tomar fuerza cada vez más, mojando las calles y empapando a la gente que transitaba…lluvia formándose en tormenta.

-Sakuma-dijo el chico mientras se detenía por el semáforo

-hai?

-tu casa queda mas lejos, y la lluvia esta fuerte

-¿Qué propones?

-mi casa esta a la vuelta, terminando la lluvia te llevo a casa

-hai

Entraron a la casa totalmente empapados de pies a cabezas, pues se quitaron los cascos bajando de la motocicleta, pero Ryoma no encontraba la llave, así que terminaron a un mas mojados.

-TTu estoy mojada

-jjum…no te lo creo-se mofo Ryoma y gano una mirada fría de Ryusaki-coff...si te quedas así, te enfermaras

-si,…demo…

-Nanako tiene ropa en su cuarto-dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras- ven

-h-hai

Buscando sin desordenar los cajones de su prima, intentando encontrar algo que prestarle a su novia para que no enfermara,…mientras Sakuma permanecía sentada en la cama oliendo a la fresca lluvia…

…Su cabello mojado pegado un poco a sus mejillas y brazos, ya que la chaqueta se la había quitado, la falda amarilla pegándose a sus piernas, y la blusa mojada formando la figura de ella al pegarse en su cuerpo…río pícaro y pensó que ropa seca no era necesario y cerro los cajones

-¿no hay nada?-pregunto Sakuma aun sentada

-si, pero no es necesario-se volteo y camino hacia la cama

-o.o pero si tu fuiste…-callada como siempre, con la sutil forma de Ryoma, besarla, fue empujada para quedar acostada en la cama con Ryoma encima de ella. El besándola con pasión y pasando sus manos acariciando las piernas de ella, haciendo que Sakuma se sonrojara…mientras el príncipe dejo los labios de ella y beso su cuello.

-Ry-Ryoma…-decía jadeando-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo en el cuarto de tu prima?

-tienes razón-río divertido, para luego cargar a Sakuma tomándola de las piernas y sosteniéndola de la espalda mientras salía de la habitación

-¡Ryoma o/o!

Delicadamente fue acostada sobre la cama de Ryoma, que era cubierta por cobijas azules. La sangre de ella estaba ardiendo y se notaba por el rojo vivo en sus mejillas y sus palpitos del corazon.

Ya lo habían intentado hacer con anterioridad, y ella estaba segura…pero siempre fueron interrumpidos… ¿era una señal de que no deberían?

-Sakuma…-llamo el chico que estaba inclinado encima de ella

-h-hai?

-¿quieres hacerlos?-pregunto serio

¿De verdad quería?...¡claro, que pregunta mas obvia,…realmente deseaba ser de Ryoma,…pero ¿estaba segura?...era buen tiempo de negarse…

-…-rodeo el cuello de Ryoma con ambos brazos-si-respondió y atrajo el cuerpo de Ryoma hacia ella para poder besarlo.

Las manos de Ryoma se movían dentro de la blusa de Ryusaki, aquellas manos acariciaban las caderas y estomago fríos de la chica, a causa de las gotas de agua de la lluvia…pero conforme a los besos y la fricción de los cuerpos, el movimiento desesperado de sentirse ambos cuerpo….se fueron calentando.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar, y dio gracias Ryoma de que esta vez Sakuma no fuera con su uniforme escolar, pues deshacer el moño lo desesperaba.

Ryoma se separo de los labios de ella y se sentó para librarse de la camisa negra que llevaba, Ryusaki acostada, enrojeció al ver el pecho desnudo de el…;ella de igual forma s sentó y beso los labios de Ryoma, para después separarse y quitarse la blusa que llevaba quedar solo con el sostén de encaje rosado frente a el,…enrojeció de nuevo y bajo su cabeza y con sus brazos trato de cubrirse el cuerpo, Ryoma sonrio enternecido a ver lo tímida que Ryusaki seguía siendo,…aunque crecieron en 2 años,…ella seguiría siendo la misma niña tímida de primero de secundaria. Volvió a besar los labios de ella y con las manos retiro las de ella de su cuerpo y las entrelazo…seguía el beso, y empujo con delicadeza el cuerpo de de ella invitándola a recostarse en la cama.

Tendidos sobre la cama, sintieron como el ambiente se volvía calido, a un grado de caliente, producidos por sus mismos cuerpos y deseos.

Ryoma dejo los labios de Sakuma y bajo besando su cuello, bajando besando entre su busto hasta llegar a su busto hasta llegar a su estomago, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de ella bajo la falda. Tratando ella de no gemir, Ryusaki ahogo un grito mientras mordía su labio inferior, sus manos apretando las cobijas y levantando un poco la espalda ante la sensación de placer que unos cuantos besos pudieron provocarle…; con sus pies y con trabajo se libero de los converse y luego las calcetas que caían fuera de la cama,…mientras Ryoma hacia los mismo con sus tenis y calcetas.

Volviendo a recorrer el mismo camino de besos, Ryoma volvió a los labios de su novia mientras sus manos acariciaban los pechos de ella, haciendo que leves gemidos de ella se escaparan entre besos.

Torpemente, empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón de Ryoma, los botones y el cierre del pantalón, Ryoma paso las manos acariciando las caderas de ella y empezar a bajar el cierre de la falda amarilla de ella, mientras la deslizaba por las piernas de ella.

Dos cuerpos, ahora desnudos, se encontraban en la cama, cubiertos por una lisa sabana azul, llenando de suaves gemidos todo el cuarto, llenando de calor el ambiente de la habitación, oyendo caer la lluvia, y ver iluminándose el cuarto por rayos seguidos de los truenos de la tormenta, que obviamente eran ignorados por la pareja de novios.

Sudados y agitados, con la aceleración de ellos notándose en sus mejillas. Sakuma, clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Ryoma cuando lo sintió dentro de ella,…sus gemidos se habían vuelto mas fuertes,…creyendo que era inadecuados, presiono sus labios con los de Ryoma y los beso.

El cuerpo de Ryoma cayó lentamente sobre Sakuma, cansado y agitado, bajo su pecho sentía la respiración agitada de Ryusaki y escuchaba los suspiros de Sakuma tratando de tomar aire. Río un poco al ver que el pudo causar ese efecto en ella…mientras ella abrazaba la espalda de el.

-creo…que mi..Cabello…se seco-soltó Sakuma con dificultad y sonrio

-Sakuma…-llamo el chico susurrando en su oído-ere mía

-h-hai-sus mejillas enrojecieron mas al sentir el aliento de el sobre su oído-"…mariposas…eso siento cuando estoy así con el…"

* * *

-Daniela esta en estado de shock viendo su monitor- o/o…yo lo escribi…¿yo fui?...

¡oh, mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi dios!...escribi mi primer lime completo…sin interrupciones!...O/O…no me lo creo….ahhhh-empieza a dar vueltas en la silla-

Ejem…ok suficiente…grax por leer…talvez ahora me tarde mas en escribir el prox capitulo…¡X3 pero espero les guste porque tengo pensado hacerlo divertido!...y jum…

Estaba pensando en hacer un nuevo fic que se llame "Tu cita por un dia con tu bishonen favorito" XD…hare algo asi como una especie de concurso para que la ganadara salga con un bishonen…y el primero en concurso sera Ryoma…XD…pero…-.- no tengo a nadie ke le guste Ryoma (mas una amiga ke ya se apunto XD!)…¿interesadas?...por favor en sus reviews alguien me dicen…tomare a las primeras4 XD…tambien pueden agregarme a su msn…mi mail esta en el profile.

Weno…ya me voy…xau!...espero respuesta y reviews XD!


	7. 2 compañia, 3 multitud

**La li ho: **

¡Gomen por la tardansa!...pero mis vacaciones duraron demasiado!...grrr...TTu...como odie mis vacaciones,...no me fue muy iem ke digamos,...¬¬U regrese bronceada, con moretones y rasguños...solo me falto lastimarme el pie...o esperen o.ó si sucedio!...grrr...y lo peor ¡u mes sin computadora!...nooo...¡Y alejada de mi musica!...noo!...¡sin anime x.x!...no me pregunten como sobrevivi, porke la verdad no lo se.

El capitulo mas dificil ke e hecho,...muy dificil, no podia ispirarme en este cap,...el mas dificil...¡y el peor!...ke manera de hacer mugrer0o la verdad!...;.; pero espero ke despues de este sigan leyendo ¡onegai!...¡prometo mejorar!...

Y si alguien kiere salir en el fic de "tu cita con un bishonen" (reduci el nombre X3u), todavia puede eh...si no kieren con Ryoma, tambien estaran disponibles Li Syaoran y Yuki Eiri...¿interesadas?

Por cierto...¿les gustaria ver a Ryoma disfrazado de vampiro (°¬° porke a mi si...o sexy vampiro, muerdeme donde sea...ejem asi...)?... es ke aun no decido como disfrazarlo...¿ke opinan?...(XDD habia pensado de InuYasha,...pero entonces Sakuma iria con uniforme escolar jojojo, asi ke no u.uU)

Y ahora antes de continuar este cap, se me a ocurrido algo para entrada (esta idea la pondre en cada cap del fic apartir de ahora,...si es ke les gusta, si no X3 ke pena...) ...¡tan tan:

Demasiado PoT cuando…(levanten la mano, o dejen review si lo hacen X3u)

· "Mada mada dane", ahora forma parte de tu vocabulario

· Fuiste en chinga aprender tennis (y nunca has hecho deporte)

_Si ya sabes, tratas de hacer "Twist service", "ataque de golondrina", "serpiente boomerang"…etc, etc… _

· Usas 2 trenzas para parecerte a Sakuma (y tus trenzas muy apenas te llegan a los hombros)

· Buscas algún refresco que se le parezca a la Ponta (¡gracias por existir Fanta!)

· Usas gorra blanca con tu inicial en rojo

· ¡Adoraste los especiales de PoT en Chibi!

Agradecimientos al terminar el cap

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (O.ó ¡coño!...TTu no puedo poner la linea que esta aqui!)**

**Decisiones**

capitulo 7: dos son compañía, tres son multitud

En si, ya estaba amaneciendo, el color azulado entre gris se ponia en el cielo, pero sin salir el sol.

La noche no fue nada mala, todo lo contrario, fue agradable. Estar junto a el, la llenaba de calidez,…una sensación agradable en su cuerpo la llenaba mientras dormia, hasta que como todos los domingos, la costumbre de levantarse temprano para ir al colegio la desperto.

Prácticamente el cuarto seguia oscuro, solo una luz tenua se colaba entre las cortinas ¿Qué hora seria?...buscaba entre su ropa tirad en el piso su reloj de mano, consiguiendo éxito nulo, para descubrir que en en el escritorio del cuarto se encontraba un reloj digital marcando las 7:00am.

"Es muy temprano", penso la chica mientras se movia un poco de la cama.

Las cobijas azules cubrian su cuerpo, se las acercaba para comprobar algo que habia chocado en sus sentido cuando desperto…y lo descubrio, esas sabanas huelen a el, esa mezcla entre locion y el, "es todo a el…estoy cerca de el, pero lo siento aun mas", voltea ligeramente su cabeza a la derecha…y lo ve ahí acostado, tan tranquilo, tan calmado…sus cabellos revueltos mas de lo normal, su pecho descubierto, las sabanas apenas cubren la mitad del cuerpo para abajo; un sonroje se apodero de las mejillas de ella, verlo asi y ella en la misma cama¿Cuándo ella se hubiera imaginado con el en su primera vez?... mejor dicho ¿Quién hubiera imaginado al tennis no ouji-sama con ella, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, se acurruco un poco mas junto a el

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_No a salido el sol, miro en el reloj,_

_Son las siete y no puedo dormir_

_Cojo tu jersey azul, me gusta que huela a ti_

_Siento que me abraza como tu_

_No has despertado aun, apago la sueve luz_

_Que ilumina mi trozito de colchon_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En lo que sus ojos se cerraban, escuchaba la respiración de el mientras dormia,…melodía para ella¿no es asi, …complemento perfecto para caer de nuevo en sueños

…

El sol ya se colaba entre las cortinas…la luz molestaba los ojos del tenista, obligandolo a despertar y maldecir el amanecer

Se incorporo y se sentó en la cama tomando su cabeza con su mano derecha para aclararse un poco, después la agito y vio a un punto muerto (1…2…3…) "¿Sakuma?", recordando que no estaba solo en la cama, volteo a su izquierda y encontró dormida a su novia, cubierta de cuerpo completo por las sabanas, su cabeza apoyada en las almohadas,…o sobre sus largos cabellos,…por como se vea, ella dormía.

"le dije que estaba muy largo", aunque Ryusaki se hubiera cortado su cabello, para el seguía siendo muy largo,…pero siempre tuvo esa tentación desde que la conocía…acariciar esos largos y castaños cabellos, si bien antes se sentía muy niño para hacerlo, ahora ya lo podía hacer.

El contacto de las manos de el tocando su cabello despertó a la chica, y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fueron esos ojos dorados observándola

-ohayo…-saludo ella con una sonrisa, seguía acostada y con sus mejillas rojas

-ohayo-respondió el saludo-¿estas bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien,…pues sus caderas le dolían levemente, talvez al caminar se le notaria que le dolían…pero en si…

-de maravilla- respondió con una gran sonrisa

-bien-se volvió a acostar a un lado de ella y la atrajo al cuerpo de el

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Vas despertando ya, buscas en mi mitad _

_Y me encuentras esperando en un rincón _

_No puedes imaginar…cuanto te quiero, _

_Ahora los relojes pararan… _

_Tu, acercándote a mi pelo, tu y tu mirada otra vez… _

_Quiero quie no exista el tiempo, detener este momento, _

_Una vida es poco para mí_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ryoma…

-hmm?

-se me va a hacer costumbre dormir los sábados en tu casa-dijo burlona

-no estaría mal...

-jeje…creo que tienes razón

La melodía de una canción de un celular empezó a sonar de alguna parte de la habitación.

-x.x es el mio-dijo Sakuma sentándose pero agarrando sabana para cubrirse

-si

-etto…¿Dónde esta?

Busco entra la ropa tirada y la melodía la empezó a desesperar, hasta que por fin encontró el cargador del celular de color violeta y saco el teléfono para atender

-moshi moshi?

-¡Sakuma!-la voz de una mujer mayor respondió

-x.X abuela!-palideció al escuchar a su abuela, y Ryoma tomo el mismo color que Sakuma

-acabo de llegar a la casa… ¿Dónde estas?

-etto…-una excusa, eso era lo que necesitaba…y una muy convincente- con…con Ryoma!- de acuerdo, la verdad también era buena… ¿pero en ese caso?

-…-Ryoma se golpeo la frente con su palma al escuchar decir eso

-¿con Ryoma?...¡y donde?

-en las canchas…estamos practicando tennis….n.nU a esta hora las canchas están vacías

-ah…bueno, aquí estaré todo el dia, por favor no llegues tan tarde

-hai¡nos vemos!-colgó el celular y suspiro pesadamente, se salvo- por poco

-hai…-Ryoma se abalanzo sobre su novia y beso rápido sus labios- ahora puedes quedarte un rato mas-sonrio travieso

-iie, debo volver a casa, no e visto a mi abuela en 2 semanas-empujo un poco a Ryoma

-de acuerdo-se sentó no muy convencido, haciendo reír a Sakuma

-Ryoma…-lo abrazo por los hombros-mañana ya puedes jugar tennis

-por fin-soltó una risa de satisfacción y sus ojos brillaron un poco

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todo en Seigaku había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos para Ryoma ¡por fin podrá agarrar su raqueta!...ese día ameritaba levantarse temprano¡gracias Sumire-sensei, entrenamiento antes de clases para los chicos,…y lo mejor ¡adiós a los horribles jugos de Inui-sempai!

-vamos chicos ¡están demasiado flojos!

-demo Sumire-sensei, es muy temprano -.- -reclamaron los titulares

-¡no protesten y apúrense a dar las 50 vueltas!

-;.; Sumire-sensei…-chillaban los chicos

-mejor aprendan a su capitán-dijo la entrenadora sonriendo

-¬¬ el estuvo dos semanas sin tennis, no vale-decía por lo bajo Horio

-pero se ve feliz ¿no creen?-dijo Kashiro

- o.o o talvez competitivo- replico Katsuo

El príncipe iba corriendo muy rápido, comprensible pues llevaba inactividad deportiva, …mas comprensible, iba a la par con Fujimori, las 50 vueltas eran una carrera para ellos dos.

Nada nuevo en realidad para los demás titulares¿Qué el capitán compita con el vice capitán?...bah,…ya se habían acostumbrado con Momo-buchou y Kaidoh-sempai

-¿Qué sucede Fujimori?-dijo en burla Ryoma- ¿soy muy rápido para ti?

-grrr…para nada buchou-aumento su velocidad

-Ne, Saku-san, ahí va Echizen-dijo Kamome observando al tensita a lo lejos

-o/o hai…-volteo a ver y empezó a jugar con su cabellara castaña

-o.o Saku-san ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿desde cuando estas tan nerviosa al verlo?

-o/o...siempre…-pregunta estupida

-demo, desde que empezaste a salir con el no te ponías así¿están bien?

-si claro…n/nU es que no me creo mucho lo de ser su novia…mejor vamos a clases

-espera Saku-san, n.n quiero saludar a tu abuela-dijo corriendo a las canchas masculinas

-o/o de acuerdo…-siguió a su amiga

-Sumire-sensei, ohayo-dijo Kamome parándose frente a la entrenadora

-oh, Hino-chan, ohayo

-que bueno que ya este de vuelta, se le extrañaba

-muchas gracias, Sakuma o.o ¿Por qué estas tan seria?

-eh…no…estoy normal

-Saku-san¿ya le dijiste a tu abuela?

-¿decirme que o.ó?

-¿decirle que o.o?

-lo de Echizen-san

-eh…ah…o.oU…ah…jeje eso…no aun no

-ToT decirme que

-n.nU gomen abuela,…etto…-empezó a hablar

**¡que? **

El grito de Sumire-sensei resonó haciendo parar en seco a los titulare, incluidos el capitán y el vice capitán (por cierto, Ryoma tenis 3 pasos adelanta de Koutaro, así que el gano)

Con su cara con miedo, observaron a su entrenadora, que se veía estática.

Kamome Hino la veia asustada y con su mano aventaba un poco de aire, mientras Ryusaki es escondió tras su mochila

-;.; abuela…habla….

-…-sin decir nada, empezó a caminar hacia Ryoma

-O.o Sumire-sensei-llamaba Fujimori- ¿esta bien?

-Echizen-dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué?-el como siempre, de lo mas normal y con su cara de aburrimiento

-tu…-Sakuma veía asustada aquella escena-¡bienvenido a la familia!-abrazo al chico con fuerza y sonriendo, haciendo que los demás cayeran de la impresión.

-"…no!...el entrenamiento!..."-Sumire-sensei…¡me hace daño x.x!

A partir de ahí, el día iba de lo mas normal, milagrosamente todos los profesores habían asistido a sus clases… ¡pobre príncipe, no pudo dormir durante ningún momento…no la verdad si durmió, pero durante la hora de ingles...pero ya era normal para el profesor,…así que de que servia regañarlo…lo único que conseguía era la corrección de Ryoma en gramática o pronunciación.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, por pedido de Tomoka, almorzaron todos juntos ya que según ella, había preparado algo delicioso, así que se encontraban bajo un árbol de cerezos

-Tomoka… ¿Qué preparaste?-pregunto Hibari

-non algo delicioso-anuncio

-Tomoka, ya sirve de una vez-replico Horio

-bien, bien-destapo unos trastes grandes- ¡ta tan!...Hice sushi para todos y pastel de chocolate!

-wow!...se ve delicioso-dijo Katsuo

-Osakada-san, siempre cocinas cosas ricas-dijo sonriendo Kashiro

-"¬° chocolate!-exclamo Sakuma- se ve delicioso

Claro, pero después del sushi-sirvió a todos sus amigos y por ultimo a Ryoma- toma, Ryoma-sama

-O.ó-se le quedo viendo a la comida- no gracias, no tengo hambre- todos lo observaron sorprendidos…algo así O.O… ¡el príncipe rechazo comida!

-Echizen…o.o ¿Qué te pasa?...nunca rechazas comida-dijo Horio medio asustado

-tengo algo de de asco, es todo-dijo mientras bajaba la gorra

-¡termine!-dijo Sakuma- ¡dame pastel, Tomo-chan!

-o.o…tenias hambre, ne-dijo Hibari

-°¬° pastel de chocolate…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Momo-sempai u.ú# ¡hablo enserio¡si no me devuelves esa hoja, juro que mi raqueta estará estampada en tu cara!-decía el príncipe mientras hablaba por celular

_-vamos, Echizen…no hay porque enojarse uOu…aparte, déjame decirte, que escribes muy bien-dijo burlón _

-Momo-sempai…u.ú#

_-¿no has considerado dejar el tennis y dedicarte a escribir para tarjetas de san Valentín XD?-en verdad, disfrutaba fastidiarlo-es mas, se la mostrare a Ann _

-O.ó# ni te atrevas…además…¿con que derecho lees lo que no es tuyo?

_-uOu no pude evitarlo,…enserio, la haces mejor de escritor _

-¡Momoshiro!...¡quiero esa hoja!

_-de acuerdo, se la devolveré a Sakuma-chan _

-¡no!...¡a mi!

_-O.o pero es de Sakuma-chan _

-es mia

_-mira, cuando decidas dársela a Sakuma-chan, te la devuelvo _

-¿y por que decides por los demás?

_-soy tu superior, hazme caso _

-¿superior?...te comportas más chiquillo que yo

_-oh!...mira la hora, luego hablamos Echizen _

-ni se te ocurra…-tarde, la llamada termino-colgarme…grr…juro que me la cobro

-¿Ryoma?-llego Sakuma por detrás comiendo una barra de chocolate

-hmm?-volteo hacia la chica tratando de ocultar su coraje

-¿con quien hablabas?

-con Momo-sempai u.ú#

-ahh-mordió la barra- ¿y para que?

- o.ó para hacer corajes…Sakuma¿Por qué le diste…? O.ó ¿de donde sacaste ese chocolate?

-nOn me lo dio mi abuela¿quieres?

-no, gracias-puso una cara medio asqueada

-¬¬ te da asco comer de mi chocolate

-no es eso…y deberías dejar de comer chocolate, comiste 3 rebanadas de el pastel de Osakada, y ahora una barra te van a salir espinillas-guardo su celular en su bolsillo

- y si eso pasa….¿me vas a dejar de querer?

-…-encogió los hombros y empezó a caminar acomodando su gorra

-¡Ryoma!-Siguió al chico molesta- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-por cierto…-volteo y tomo la cintura de ella, la acerco y beso sus labios- sabe bien el chocolate-sonrio y la soltó para poder seguir caminando hacia las canchas de tennis, seguido de Sakuma, sonriendo complacida y comiéndose el chocolate

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Ryoga, wait!-una chica de cabellos rubios cortos llamo al chico

-hi, Jean n.n-saludo el hermano mayor de los Echizen

-hey, es verdad¿ira a Japón en esta semana?

-yes…, voy a ir, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano menor

-¡tienes un hermanito!...so cute!

-yeah,…uwú se que soy lindo

-¬¬ tu no…tu hermano…o.o ¿tu hermano…?

-Ryoma-sonrio con orgullo-The prince of tennis- la chica al escuchar el nombre se sorprendió

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la terraza del colegio, la joven pareja de novios tenistas disfrutaban de su hora de descanso. Sakuma sentada con su espalda recargada sobre la pared, comiendo un chocolate, y en sus piernas, Ryoma con su cabeza recostada, estaba durmiendo,…en fin, nada nuevo para el dormirse en la terraza solo había encontrado compañía calida y una cómoda almohada (XD).

En cambio, para Sakuma, sus descansos si habían cambiado, empezando que ella no los llamaba descansos, si no practicas.

A esa hora si querías encontrarla, debías hacerlo en las canchas de tennis, sin interrumpirla, porque si lo hacías, corrías con la suerte de ser golpeado con el saque Twist de Ryusaki.

"…u/uU debo ir buscando otro horario para practicas…o.ó ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo rayos Ryoma están bueno?...siempre esta dormido…" tiene el sueño pesado…-decía bajo observándolo dormir

-puedo oírte…-dijo con sus ojos cerrados

-¿O.o estas despierto?

-si…-abrió sus ojos pero el sol lo calo y se cubrió con su brazo- ¿Cuántos chocolates van hoy?

-non van 2

- ¬¬ llevas tres días comiendo chocolates¿no te aburres?

-¬¬ ¿y no te aburres de tomar 10 Pontas todos los días?

-de acuerdo, come tus chocolates- dijo vencido

-¡Echizen-san!-3 chicas abrieron ruidosamente la puerta, se notaba que venían corriendo, pues estaban agitadas

-¿Qué?-pregunto seco mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Sakuma

-OoO ¡lo encontramos!-exclamo una de las chicas, mientras se acercaba al príncipe- ¡Miyu!...trae el celular

-hai!-se acerco y empezó a buscar algo en el celular, mientras Ryoma y Sakuma los observaban confundidos

-¡aquí esta!-dijo la chica y acerco el celular un poco al rostro de Ryoma

-¡era cierto, era cierto!-dijo la tercera chica

-¡es igualito!-gritaron las tres en forma chillona

-¿deque están hablando?-pregunto molesto Ryoma

-gomen, Echizen-san-se disculparon

-un chico mayor con un acento un poco extranjero llego preguntando por ti

-¿por mi?

-¡hai!-asintieron las 3 chicas

-¡y es igualito a ti!

-¡que?-asustado, arrebato el celular de la mano de la chica y vio la foto con la que lo compararon,…una cara aterrada tenia el príncipe

-¿Ryoma?-Sakuma llamaba, al ver la casa de el

-me voy-se levanto el chico-¡no!...mejor no…¡estará esperándome en la casa!...un viaje, si eso ¡un viaje!...¡me voy de viaje!...¡desapareceré una temporada-decía Ryoma mientras corría y tomaba las escaleras

-etto… ¿Quién era el que pregunto por Ryoma?

-no le preguntamos-respondió una de las chicas

-¡pera estaba guapísimo!

-kami…-dijo por lo bajo Sakuma mientras se llevaba una mano al rostros- Ryoma…-se acerco al barandal, para poder ver hacia abajo en los patios

Llegando a la planta baja Ryoma se puso rápidamente los zapatos y salio del plantel, corrió como si lo estuviera persiguiendo

Se podía ver el humo que salía tras los paso de Ryoma, a mitad del camino, paro en seco y casi cae al enfrenar. Vio una figura masculina recargada en la pared, el chico estaba comiendo una naranja.

Lo observo con terror. De repente, aquel hombre de la naranja volteo y vio al tenista y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¡chibi-suke!-grito el chico aleteo sus manos

-¡sabia que era el!-dio media vuelta y volvió a correr en fuga para adentrarse al colegio

-¡Chibi-suke!-corrió tras el (y gracias a la altura del chico) lo alcanzo, abrazándolo por la espalda, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo-¡te extrañe tanto, Chibi-suke!

-x.X…¡el aire!...¡bájate de mi Ryoga!

-o.oU desde arriba, Sakuma veía toda la escena desde el principio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-entonces, eres el onii-san de Ryoma-decía la tenista sentada en el pasto

-así es X3, el mayor… ¿maa, Chibi-suke?-volteo hacia su hermano

-hmm…-gruño el menor, que se encontraba recargado sobre un árbol con su gorra cubriendo su rostro- Ryoga,… ¿a que…

-¡es mas tengo pruebas X3!...tengo una foto de Chibi-suke cuando era bebe

-¿enserio!-los ojos de Sakuma brillaban

-¡era adorable, mira!-saco su cartera y mostró una foto

-o.ó# ¡ni te atrevas!-se arrojo contra su hermano y le quito la cartera

-maa,…Chibi-suke, no seas así con…o.o…

-oh, disculpa, soy Ryusaki Sakuma, n.n, capitana del equipo de tennis

-Ryoga Echizen, gusto en conocerte,…no recordaba que las chicas de secundaria fueran tan bonitas-sonrio galante haciendo sonrojar a Sakuma-y eres tenista…-mi chica perfecta-ahora mas que antes Sakuma estaba roja-

-¡o.ó# no le estés coqueteando a ella!-le aventó una pelota de tenis, que llevaba en su bolsillo (ya saben, ¬¬ siempre saca una…O.o unas cuantas)

-ahu,…¡oye duelen y no traigo raqueta!...¿que te pasa porque me golpeas?...ahh-sonrio divertido y volteo a ver a Sakuma-ya entiendo

-¿o.ó que cosa?-preguntaron los menores al no entender

-jeje… ¡eres la novia de Chibi-suke!-rió divertido, creyendo una respuesta como "¡cállate Ryoga"¿Ryoma con novia?...nah, obviamente a el le gustaba la chica, pero ¿novia?

-etto…u/u

-O.o ¿enserio es tu novia?

-¬/¬ primero afirmas y después preguntas…mada mada dane-y así, afirma el

-¡tu novia!... ¡hermanito, te mueves rápido!...no sabia de tu buen gusto

-¡Ryoga o/ó!

-vale, vale, dejo de hablar…por cierto¿no tenían entrenamiento?

-¡el entrenamiento O.o!-se pararon los dos chicos al recordar y salieron corriendo a las canchas, dejando a Ryoga

-que tenga novia es grandiosa…pero ella no los dejara tranquilos, pobre Chibi-suke

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ryusaki¿Qué te demoro?-pregunto furiosa la entrenadora

-etto…u.uU no volverá a pasar

-eso espero, comencemos con el entrenamiento-anuncio la entrenadora y se alejo

-¿Qué paso, Saku-chan-buchou?-pregunto Hibari

-ah, nada, solo me quede hablando con el onii-san de Ryoma-se llevo una mano a la espalda

-no sabia que tuviera un hermano mayor-

-n.nU ni yo

-¿oye, te sientes bien?

-si, solo me duele la espalda, vamos a entrenar-se alejo

-¿la espalda?...a estado muy rara con esas cosas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por insistencia de Ryoga, la joven pareja de tenistas fueron hasta una cafetería.

Guapo, alto, atlético, cabello revoltosamente acomodado, una cierta mirada gatuna,…Ryoga Echizen, en verdad era un chico de un sueño, era divertido y platicador hasta las venas, chance y algo engreído, pero pasaba desapercibido por su sentido del humor.

-¡suenan muy divertidas las clases en América!-comentaba Sakuma tomando una Ponta de cereza, luego de haber escuchado la platica de Ryoga

-si, sobre todo la secundaria y la prepa¿verdad Chibi-suke?

-es lo mismo-contesto tomando…bueno ya saben

-¡god!... ¿sigues tomando ese refresco?

-¿objeción ¬¬?

-¡yeah!... ¡lo tomas desde que dejaste de tomar leche materna!

-no es tu asunto ¬¬

-grr…por cierto, Sakuma-chan…

-"… ¿y quien le dio permiso de llamarla así o.ó?..." Ryusaki-san-dijo, dando a entender que la llamara así

-¿Qué música es la mejor en Japón?-ignoro a su hermano

- "… ¿música?...¬¬ que estupidez..."-pensaba Ryoma

-bien…n.n a mi me encanta L'arenciel

-ohh…de ese grupo si me acuerdo…como va…-muchuude-hayaku-kakenuke kita, urasaikuraini harisakesouna kodouno kakanari- cantaba mientras hacia como si la mesa fuera una batería-vamos Sakuma-chan…canta conmigo…hibiite-yonde-iru kimono koe

-kokode tachidomaruyoona jikawa naisa…ready…-siguio Sakuma

-steady go!-continúo Ryoga

-…-bajo la cabeza Ryoma y apretaba su lata de Ponta

-ohh, ese grupo es grandioso

-¿y Porno Graffiti?

-hmm…no, ese grupo no lo conozco

-deberías

-ah…muy apenas me acuerdo de Siam Shade,…o que tiempos

-jeje…eran un buen grupo

-n.n pero en América, también hay muy buenos grupos

-oh,… ¡Green Day!

-jeje

Si, era una plática agradable entre jóvenes normales, jóvenes que escuchaban música, es por eso que Ryoma no hablaba,…y mas que eso, no le agradaba mucho que su hermano entablara tanta confianza con Sakuma,…

-por cierto Chibi-suke-Ryoga buscaba en sus bolsillos de pantalón-mama me dijo que te lo diera-extendió un anillo de oro que tenia una piedra roja- dice que lo olvidaste en casa

-o.ó no lo olvide, lo deje apropósito

-pues…dice que lo uses

-me niego- un celular sonó entre sus bolsillos y lo saco- si?

-¬.¬ usaras ese anillo o te l pego de por vida-la voz de su madre se oía del otro lado de la línea

-¿mama O.ó?

-obedece-corto la llamada

-u.ú por las buenas, cualquiera-se lo coloco en el dedo

-¡que bonito anillo, Ryoma!-se acerco Sakuma- ¿de que es?

-de graduación de primaria-contesto seco

-ya veo-levanto su muñeca y vio su reloj- ¡es tarde!...debo volver a casa-se levanto de la silla tomando su mochilla

-te acompaño-también se levanto Ryoma

-yo también…- ¡cuidado, los ojos de Ryoma lo observaron, y si fueran pistolas, Ryoga hubiera muerto- n.nU maa…te espero en casa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-nunca me habías dicho que tuvieras un hermano-dijo Sakuma mientras caminaba por la banqueta al lado de Ryoma

-hmm…

-n.n es muy simpático

-# hmm…

-o.oU ¿pasa algo?-noto cierto enojo

-nada

-si, claro-dijo incrédula y paro su caminata- ¿estas molesto por que vino tu hermano?

-bah!...no se porque me extraña que tome confianza, siempre a sido así con las mujeres

-Ryoma… ¿estas celoso?

-o.ó claro que no¿Por qué estarlo?

-pues, por eso pregunto- tomo la mano de Ryoma- ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-no es nada, mejor te llevo a casa antes de que oscurezca

-Ryoma…-enfatizo molesto

-hm o.ó?

-¿te acuerdas por que la cachetada?-dirigió una mirada amenazadora

-¬¬ si, y pegas duro

-pues si no la quieres otra vez, me dices que te tiene así

-grr…-¿Qué tan difícil es decir "estoy celoso"?

-¡lo sabia!... ¡estas celoso de tu onii-san!

-¬/¬# y si lo sabes¿para que me preguntas?

-"… ¡kami, luce tan lindo así n/n…"etto, Ryoma, no tienes porque ponerte así, solo porque haya hablado un poco con…

-¿un poco o.ó?

-bueno,…bastante con tu hermano, pero es que teníamos cosas en común

-¿entonces conmigo no?-dijo algo…decepcionado

-Ryoma… ¿estas dudando de mi?

-…-bien, había metido la pata,…lo que hacen los celos

-no…

-¿entonces?-si ella esperaba una disculpa, mas vale que fuera por una silla muy cómoda y esperara sentada ahí- ¿Ryoma…?

-¿Qué tenemos en común?

-hmm?-podría ser difícil responder, algo que tuvieran en común y no fuera el tennis¡claro que lo había!; abrazo al chico por la cintura y se recargo en su pecho-estos momentos, son los que mas tenemos en común

-¿y que mas?-bien, eso ya le había gustado, pues una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios

-hmm… ¿un beso?

-si, pudiera ser

-o.ó ¿Cómo que pudiera ser?

-yo soy el que esta molesto en este molesto o.ó

-¬¬ como que podría ser un…-lo que no completo a decir que fue realizado por Echizen, quien se tomo los labios de Ryusaki- ¿y bien?

-¿bien que?

-¿lo tenemos en común?

-no se, tu dime-otra sonrisa traviesa se formo en el

-creo que es lo que mejor tenemos

Y mientras caminaban a casa de Ryusaki, el cielo ya se estaba tomando de un color naranja más oscuro con unas manchas entre violetas, indicando que anochecería.

-nos vemos mañana, Ryoma-dijo la chica desde la puerta de su casa

-hasta mañana

-¡ve con cuidado a casa!-decía la en lo que cerraba la puerta

Hm…-dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar

-maa…Chibi-suke, no sabía que fueras tan sensible

Quedo estático arqueando una ceja, volteo a su derecha y vio a su aniki recargado sobre una pared con afiches de propagandas… ¡rayos ese tipo lo siguió!...vamos, ni contar hasta 3 o mil, haría que el coraje hacia el pasara.

-O.ó# ¿estas decidido a molestarme?

-¡ah, no!...si tu eres celoso, no es mi culpa,…nunca me habías dicho eso de ti…O.ó no me dejes hablando solo!...

El joven Echizen, empezó a caminar rápido tratando de evitar a toda costa el discurso que Ryoga estaba por empezar y seguro seria muy aburrido.

-¡hermano desagradecido!-empezaba a alzar la voz desde unos 10 paso atrás- ¡cruzo el mundo por ti y así me das las gracias!

-¬¬# yo no recuerdo haberte llamado y pedido que vinieras

-ToT lo hago por mi voluntad

-entonces no hay gracias que dar

-¡Chibi-suke¡vuelve que tenemos que hablar!

-¡no!-lo bueno era que llego a casa y empezó a abrir la puerta- ¿y tu porque me sigues hasta aquí?

-¬¬ obvio, me quedare aquí

-¡ni lo pienses¡a la vuelta hay un hotel!

-Ryoma, bienvenido-Nanako termino de abrir la puerta, oh Ryoga, llegaste

-¿sabias que vendría el…? O.o ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-hoy al medio día n.n-respondió tranquila

-o.ó ¿no estarías afuera un mes?

-adelantaron mi regreso, pero pasen que ya la noche, ahora sirvo la cena-dijo entrando a la casa

-oíste Chibi-suke, "pasen" no "pasa"-empujo un poco a su hermano y entro a la sala

-grrr…no me separare de la raqueta-lo que era un instrumento deportivo, se volvió un arma

-Ryoma-san, hay varios platos con comida guardados en el refrigerador ¿cocinaste?

-no-respondió mientras tomaba una sopa de fideos

-¡no me digas que la chica que estuvo aquí cocino!

-si

-¿chica que estuvo aquí?-pregunto Ryoga con los fideos en la boca

-cuando Ryoma-san se lastimo los tobillos, una chica lo vino a cuidar…¿Cómo era que se llama…?...Ry…

-¿Ryusaki?-concluyo Ryoga

-non si ella… ¡que chica mas dulce!...no solo te cuido, si no también cocino a Ryoma-san

-maa, Nanako¿no sabes?...ella es la novia de Chibi-suke

-¡Ryoga!-Ryoma golpeteo la mesa y una vena le saltaba en la frente

-¡ya tienes novia!-exclamo emocionado su primo- ¡kawaii!...tienes que presentármela… espera ¿Ryoga-san, ya la conoces?

-yes!...y es una chica lindísima, muy apenas te la crees de novia de Chibi-suke

-¡debes decirme como es ella!

-grr…-siendo ignorado, Ryoma se golpeteaba la frente contra la mesa, adiós a su tranquila cena

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se despertó lo mas rápido posible y humanamente posible para el, tomo rápido un vaso de leche de la cocina y una rebanada de pan, se acomodo los zapatos y empezó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Chibi-suke!-se apareció por detrás de el Ryoga ya vestido, ósea sin la pijama puesta- te acompaño a…-escucho un portazo- o.ó maldito enano!

El había dicho que esa moto no era para ir al colegio¡pero ese era un casi extremo!...rápido coloco las llaves donde iba, y un casco sobre su cabeza. Encendió el vehiculo y se alejo a gran velocidad¡su aniki no fastidiaría su mañana!

-oye¿no dijiste que cuando vinieras a la escuela, no utilizarías la moto?-dijo Sakuma caminando a la par con Ryoma dentro de los jardines de la escuela

-era la única forma en que Ryoga no me alcanzara

-no entiendo, como no te agrada ver a tu onii-san

-hmm…mejor entremos a clases

-bueno u.u

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los chicos que estaban a cargo del comité del baile de Halloween se encontraban reunidos como siempre

-Tomo-chan¿ya tienes todas las parejas de Seigaku?-pregunto Otohime

-non hai!

-estaba pensando¿no seria bueno que también vengan los sempais que ya se graduaron?-dijo Minako

-eso es buena idea-agrego Ritsuka- disculpa…Ryusaki

-hai?-asintió la chica que comía un chocolate

-¬¬ ¿puede explicarme donde se encuentra Echizen, el sabia que teníamos junta finalizando clases

-ah, disculpa, pero Ryoma esta en entrenamiento y el no podía faltar

-ah ya veo, tampoco por eso se encuentra Horio-dijo el chico- bien, continuemos entonces la junta

-disculpa, pero yo también debo irme, Tomo-chan puede avisarme de lo decidido ¿verdad?

-si… ¿pero no cree que esto es irresponsable?

-TTu eso no me importa¡debo irme!-se levanto Sakuma y se marcho dejando a todos sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud

-"…o.o esta muy extraña, ella no se comporta así…"-pensaba Tomoka

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿ya tienes con quien ir al baile de Halloween, Kamo-chan?-decía Hibari mientras se ponía sus tennis de entrenamiento

-n.n si, es de otro grupo, esta en el equipo de natación-respondió la chica mientras se arreglaba el pelo en una coleta- ¿y tu Hibi-san

-o/o…bien, estoy pensando en alguien,…pero dudo que el me lo pida, así que tendré que hacerlo yo

-apuesto a que es Fujimori

- o/o ¿Cómo sabes?

-n.n siempre te a gustado

-bien…pero el…

-¡ah, suficiente!-grito Sakuma por detrás de los lockers del vestidor

-¿o.o Saku-chan?-se acerco Hibari un poco

-¡me largo!-salio volando la falda blanca del uniforme de tennis y cayo al piso

-ne, Saku-san¿Qué pasa?

-¡no me queda la falda TT!-respondió la chica mientras salía para ser vista por sus amigas

-¿Cómo no va a quedarte?-arqueo una ceja Hibari

-como lo oyes ¬¬#-se termino de hacer de nuevo el moño de su blusa- voy con la sensei y le diré que no estaré en las practicas¿quedo claro?

-h-hai…o.oU-se quedaron sorprendidas las chicas mientras veían salir a Sakuma de los vestidores

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-entonces también lo notaron-dijo Tomoka del otro lado de la red

-si, tiene cambios de humor muy rápidos, ayer se puso a llorar conmigo por teléfono viendo un anime-dijo Hibari

-y según ella no le queda la falda-agrego Kamome

-¡hay no!-grito horrorizada Tomoka- ¿no creen que sea eso?

-¿eso?-se preguntaron Hibari y Kamome

-un-be-be…-deletreo por lo bajo Tomoka

-¡estas loca?-se puso furiosa Hibari y sonrojada-¿de donde sacas esas tonterías!

-pues…-empezó a razonar un poco Kamome-no come como siempre lo hace, y ha tenido según malestares estomacales,

-¡oigan!-llegaba Sakuma acompañada de Ryoma- que su buchou no este, no significa que no tengan que practicar

-¡Sakuma!-salio Hibari de las canchas- ¡y tu Echizen!

-¿Qué ¬¬?-pregunto el chico

-¡ya no deben ocultarlo mas!...ya lo sabemos

-¿de que hablas Hibi-chan?

-de lo que pasa entre ustedes, bueno…en Sakuma

-¿en mi?

-Saku-san…-Kamome también salio de las canchas- debo decirte que estoy muy decepcionada, pero, soy tu amiga y te apoyo, y también a ti Echizen-san

-¿a mi de que o.ó?...hoy actúan mas raras que de costumbre

-¡Saku-chan!... ¡yo debo ser la madrina!...¿quedo claro!

-¿madrina?... ¿pero de que estas hablando?

-se que es difícil decirlo…-decía Tomoka en bajo-lo del bebe

-¡bebe!-gritaron alarmado la pareja

-¡Chibi-suke será papa!-se oyo por detrás la voz de Ryoga

-¡Ryoga¿Qué haces aquí?

-ToT no es justo, soy el mayor,… ¡Yo debo ser papa antes que tu Chibi-suke!

Unas risas se empezaron a escuchar, risas provenientes de Sakuma, las chicas y los hermanos Echizen la veían extrañados

-¿Sakuma?-llamaron las chicas

-jaja….gomen, gomen,… ¿pero que les hizo pensar eso?

-pues talvez que no te quedo la falda-empezó Hibari

-cambios de humor-dijo Tomoka

-y malestares-termino Kamome

-si…y comer chocolates como si nunca lo hiciera, dolores de cabeza. Y mis dolores de espalda¿no les suena parecido?...¿no les recuerda a otra cosa?

--o.o…-las chicas se quedaron pensando mientras Ryoma las veia extrañado- ¡ahh!...¡ya!

-u.u por fin…-suspiro Sakuma

-¿de que hablan?-pregunto Ryoma

-lo siento Ryoma, no debes enterarte de estas cosas

-¬¬ mada mada dane-reclamo molesto

-ahora chicas, vuelvan a las canchas, y tu Tomo-chan, no las distraigas mas- dijo Sakuma mientras empujaba a a Hibari dejando solos a los hermanos Echizen

-Chibi-suke, debemos hablar

-no quiero-se empezó a alejar

-¡Ryoma!-llamo haciendo para al menor

- O.O…-volteo hacia su hermano viéndolo con los ojos abiertos en par; no recordaba ni una vez que Ryoga lo llamara por su nombre,…eso quería decir que si era serio lo que necesitaba decirle- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-valla….u.u por fin

-¬¬ habla rápido

-RoseMary Wellin, vendrá a Japón

-¿Qué?

-convenció a su padre de darle permiso, se los problemas que ella te ocasiono en el colegio, por eso te lo digo…trate de decírtelo la vez pasada por el MSN,…¬¬ pero me pusiste sin admisión, y supuse que me colgarías el teléfono,…así que tuve que venir

-grr… ¡lo que me faltaba!... ¡suficiente era con la beca!...¿cuando viene?

-aun no lo a decidido,…muy apenas me pude enterar de esto

-¡rayos!

Fin Del Cap.

Siguiente capitulo: La vida que fue sin el

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por si alguien no conoce la cancion que puse, es la de Tu pelo, de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Agradecimientos de Review:

**Brenadaneko**: o.oU sorry pero no se lo ke trataste de decir, asi ke...ejem...¿gracias?

**Marip**¡segunda concursante por la cita con Ryoma!...solo te voy a pedir algo,...tu mail...n.nu ¿me lo podrias pasar,...grax por leer!

**Karlyta**: no señorita, no puedes torturar a la melosa,...por de eso se encargaran Tomoka y las demas XDD...y see yo tambien cuando imagine a Ryoma en la moto estaba asi °¬° so hot-nya!...¬¬u ojala hubiera llegado pronto de mis vacaciones pero TTu no existe la misericordia para mi

**Lucy**: see, ya se por que dices ke estuvo muy interesante XDD...espero sigas leyendo, porque habra otra escena INTERESANTE

**Scooky**: seee!...ya era justo subirles la temperatura a esos dos!XD...aparte me moria de ganas por escribir un lime (ke no sera el ultimo!), see yo tambien me rei mucho con las escenas de Momo-sempai cuando leia lo ke escribia, jojojo...y todo lo ke dijiste de Ryoga es acertado XDu!...pero lo de Ryoma no tanto,...mas iem la dejo sin admision xke la tipa le crispa los nervios, jojojo

**SaPaLu7**: no importa ke no lo hayas leido antes...¡lo importante es ke ya lo leiste!...espero segir contando contigo en los prox capitulos (u/u aunke este sea un fiasco).

**Kaname-c**: no, Momo-sempai no leera la carta,...¡pero si saldra lo que dice!...pero esperalo sentada por ke falta XDu, sorry,...grax x decirme ke me kedo iem mi lime o/o.

**Tsu Asakura**¡tercera concursante por Ryoma!...al igual ke Marip¿me podrias dar tu mail?...es lo unico ke necesito.Si creo ke ese cap tuvo de todo XDu...hasta SuperMan...o.ohubiera puesto mejor Piratas del Caribe -/- pero weno,...grax por leer!

**Vickyta-chan**: no amiga, es ke no conoces a mis amigos XS...¡son realmente unos pervertido!...x.X me e enterado de cosas ke ninguna mujer desea saber ke hacen ellos a solas...¡iac!...eso me pasa por ksi no tener amigas y tener mas amigos hombres XDD!...si...jojojo Momo es iem maloso, (aparta me agrada hacer ese tipo de cosas jojo, yo si lo haria!) jeje...con ke en la playa eh, no hubiera estado mal...pero no...luego se llenaban de arena XDu eso no seria romantico,...jojo...y ya no le llamaras wera a la vata, y sorry...pero tendra ke salir XDDu!

**RoXy...De kikumaru.. jejeje...:** ¡chaparra!...¬¬ hay xke ese nick (u.ú traumada...) si lo leiste, pero xke no te deje parar de la silla de la compu,...y solo ponias atencion cuando habia lime o.ó y todavia me dices a mi ke soy mas pervertida ke tu...jumm...weno no importa XD...lo weno ke lo leiste!...y la fiesta de Halloween en verdad falta mush0o!...jeje ¬¬ y como ke raketazos?...no sea ke por tu amenazas no aparezca la novia ehh...jojo espero sigas leyendo!

**Slamina**: aunke no me dejaste review, me dijiste x el msn ke te habia gusto el cap, muchas grax, espero sigas leyendo el fic.


	8. La vida que fue sin el

**La li ho:**

buahhh,...gomenasai, gomenasai!...me tarde demasiado en subir este capi, pero es ke mi compu estuvo castigada y hubo un poco de bloqueo creativo XD...pero ya por fin termine,...ejem no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que,...XD se acabo esta introduccion

**Demasiado PoT cuando: **

-Empiezas a hacer jugos raros y amenazas a la gente con ellos (salen huyendo pues saben que ni la limonada te queda buena X3)

-RyoSaku vS MomoRyo,...en algun grupo estas X3 (y te peleas con el contrario XDD!)

-TT no perdonas a Animax por haber cambiado el 1° opening (¬¬ dejaron el segundo, ratas!)

_Ni se hable de que te ilusionaron con el 2° ending para luego volver al primero¡doble ratas!_

- o.o te preguntas porque Animax le cambio el nombre a Sakuno por Sakuma

-¡Esperas con ansias la continuacion del anime! (que Ryoma vuelva, blah, blah...)

-Te gusta ver sufrir a los demas (nah!...eso es facil X3)

**Decisiones**

Capitulo 7: La vida que fue sin el

-¿estas seguro Ryoma?-decía Sakuma mientras hablaba por teléfono-yo puedo acompañarte

_-así esta bien, solo ríe a dejar a Ryoga al aeropuerto, de ahí volveré a clases_

-demo…

_-si vienes, llegaras tarde_

-bien n.n

-**_Chibi-suke ¿Quién es?-_** de oyó de fondo la voz de Ryoga

_-¡quítate!-_decía Ryoma como forcejeando

**_-¡es Sakuma-chan ¡verdad?...déjame hablar con ella_**

_-¡que le digas Ryusaki-san!... ¡ah, noo…dámelo!_

_-¡Sakuma-chan!-_se oía fuerte la voz de Ryoga, consiguió quitarle el teléfono a Ryoma

-o.oU hai?

_-cuida a Chibi-suke, mira que es torpe, y eres a la única que hace caso_

-n/n hai

**_-¡devuélvemelo Ryoga!-_**se oía pelear a Ryoma por detrás

-¡cuídate Sakuma-chan!

**_-¡Ryusaki-san, Ryusaki-san!-_** le gritaba Ryoma a su hermano, mientras Sakuma no podía evitar no reír

"…Diferente la ocasión pero…como aquella vez…"

Sakuma caminaba a pasos ligeros en camino al colegio; ver que Ryoga regresaba a América le daba nostalgia,…recordaba la última vez que fue a despedirse de Ryoma al aeropuerto, la segunda vez, y precisamente un día como ese, soleado y despejado, pero sin aire que corriera en el ambiente.

--Flash Back--

-bien Echizen, ya te dimos regalos, ahora no esperes nada-dijo Momoshiro riendo

-no esperaba nada, Momo-sempai

-Echizen-llamo Tezuka

-buchou?

-debes volverte mas fuerte, no te confíes por nada-dijo serio, mostrando esa serenidad de siempre

-así lo haré, buchou

-¡nyah, o'chibi!-se colgó Eiji del menor-promete extrañarnos mucho, y hablar bien de nosotros, sobre todo si es con chicas

- U…si Kikumaru-sempai

-debes cuidarte, y dejar de provocar a todos a tu paso-comento Oishi

-hmm…intentare-bufo Ryoma

-fshh…espero que no se caiga tu avión-comento Mamushi por detrás,…mientras todos lo veían extrañados,…bien,…al menos no quería que muriera Echizen, eso era ternura o.oU

Así, todos empezaban a darle consejos, Kawamura que tuviera cuidado de andar solo, Inui solo decía cosas de "los datos, son importantes, debes analizar a tu contrincante antes que nada, recuerda Echizen, los datos"…Fuji solo sonrio y dijo que debía relajarse mas antes de los juegos,….

De pronto la vio, entre escondida tras unas plantas, con su conjunto rosa y sus largas e irreconocibles trenzas castañas, y ese tono rojizo que pintaba sus mejillas.

-voy por Ponta-dijo mientras se alejaba

-¡compra varias, no creo que en América vendan!-grito Momo

-debo…despedirme-se decía bajo la chica- "… ¿pero como verlo después de lo que paso?..."

El día anterior, ella le había confesado a Ryoma sobre sus sentimientos,…se armo de tanto valor, no comprendía todavía porque lo había hecho, si el se marcharía y no se quedaría por ella…pero aun así tomo la decisión y lo hizo,…ahora, debía despedirse,…después de haberle hecho una promesa, que en verdad deseaba cumplir.

-¿algo de tomar?- apareció Ryoma enfrente de ella, extendiéndole una lata de Ponta de cereza,…como siempre, si no había de que hablar, eso hacia el

-eh?...hai

Tomo con sus manos la lata para darle un sorbo al refresco…la cereza en verdad era su sabor favorito,…por alguna razón, Ryoma siempre le invitaba de ese refresco,…observo la lata como si nunca lo hubiera hecho,…o como si nunca lo fuera a volver a hacer,…para después entregarla a las manos de Ryoma, quien veía a la chica con seriedad

-beso indirecto…-susurro el chico mientras bebía

-¿Qué o/o?

-¿te harás fuerte?

-h-hai…

-eso espero, no me agrada la gente que no cumple sus promesas-don en tono orgulloso, mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba la cabeza

-¡no lo haré!-grito por impulso la chica cerrando los puños-¡ no lo hare, te demostrara que soy fuerte¡Y lo seré mas!

-esa es la actitud que siempre deberías tomar

-eh o.o?

-y dejar de tartamudear tanto

-o/ó Ryoma-kun!

-tente mas confianza, es todo

-así,…lo haré

-ya debo irme

-si…sayounara, Ryoma-kun

-decir "Sayounara" es para siempre,…ja ne, Sakuma-decía mientras se alejaba y con una mano despedía

-ja ne!-grito feliz al escucharlo afirmar de nuevo, que el volvería

Se acerco a la ventana que daba a la pista de aterriza, observando la pequeña figura de Ryoma Echizen,…era la ultima vez que lo vería así,…pues seguramente cuando el volviera a cruzarse en el camino de ella, el seria mas alto o diferente,…una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar como podían llegar a cambiar físicamente,…

Lo vio subir al avión, jugando con una pelota de tennis en su mano,…se veía inquieto,…talvez nervioso,…pero decidido…tal como ella lo estaba en esos momentos.

-eh… ¿Ryusaki-san?-llamo Oishi seguido de los demás titulares- ¿viniste a despedir a Echizen?

-hai…como ya se fue, ahora debo irme n.n

-¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?-ofreció Kawamura, mientras Mamushi puso una cara de desagrado,… ¿Por qué decían siempre sin consultar?

-airgatou,…demo….no iré a casa

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-pregunto Momo

-a…-se agacho y levanto un estuche de raquetas- a practicar tennis

--Fin Flash back--

-ne, Saku-chan!-golpeo Hibari ligeramente la nuca de Sakuma

-eh o.o¿Qué pasa?

-por venir tan pensativa, te vas a caer al caminar

-eh, cierto, gomen n/n

-por cierto¿y tu príncipe que no viene hoy a tu lado?

-llegara tarde a clases, fue a dejar a su onii-san al aeropuerto

-ya veo, de seguro lo extrañara

-n.nU lo dudo un poco

Aun no empezaban las clases, permanecía en su banco jugando con una pelota de tennis,…de verdad estaba nostálgica,…la pelota iba y venia,…arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, tocaba la mano de Sakuma al caer y volvía a ser lanzada…un suspiro fue soltado por los labios de ella.

-Horio!-grito Tomoka fuera del salón

-¡ah, Tomoka, no te me eches de esa forma!

Sakuma río un poco al escuchar ese pequeño intercambio de palabras

"y todo fue, después de que el se marchara…"

-cambiamos…-murmuro para ella

--Flash Back--

Se encontraba sola en las canchas de tennis, ese día no habría entrenamiento, había partido del equipo de titulares femenino, el último partido del año,…solo faltaba un mes para que ese año escolar acabara.

Desde que el se había ido, el solo practicaba,…en las mañanas, en las practicas, en las tardes, y si podía de noche y los fines de semana, pero no había muchos resultados…

-mou…-se tiro al suelo sentándose, soltando su raqueta- TTu no e mejorado en lo absoluto, solo estoy calentando el cuerpo a lo tonto,…así no podré cumplirle-empezó a jugar con una de sus trenzas- ¿pero que puedo hacer…?

-¡Saku-chan!-gritaba Tomoka desde lejos acercándose a velocidad-¡por fin, te encontré!

-ah¿Qué pasa?

-¬¬ se te olvido,… ¡teníamos un trabajo juntas para hacer hoy!

-o.oU…gomen, gomen-se levanto rápido- deja me cambio y voy a tu casa contigo

-de acuerdo u.uU… ¡pero rápido!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saku-chan…-llamo Tomoka soltando un libro sobre la mesa

-dime…-dijo sin dejar de leer, que aunque en verdad no lo hacia, solo divagaba

-se estas triste por lo de Ryoma-sama, pero no debes ponerte asi, y tampoco jugar siempre tennis, te estas forzando mas de la cuenta

-si lo se…pero¿tu no lo extrañas?...acaso…¿el no te gustaba?

-si lo extraño…y Ryoma-sama me gusta tanto como un artista de cine

-eh o.o?

-jaja…Ryoma-sama no es la persona que quiero, es guapo y admirable, y soy la presidenta de su club de fans, y hasta ahí, no me gusta de mismo modo que tu

-Tomo-chan o/o…

-¿crees que podría gustarme el mismo chico que mi mejor amiga?- Sakuno la observaba- ¡jamás!

-arigatou,….Tomo-chan

-ahora a trabajar¡y levanta esos ánimos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-nyah!... ¡ultimo día, ultimo día!-gritaba eufórico Kikumaru mientras brincaba en las canchas

El club de tennis de Seigaku ahora era mas famoso que antes, su equipo de tennis logro ser el mejor en el país,…por fin lo habían logrado después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, lo que único que los titulares lamentaban era que Echizen no se encontraba con ellos, pues bien, también fue gracias a el que hubieran logrado ese cometido.

-Eiji…-dijo Oishi en tono de calmarlo, mientras en sus ojos se veía algo de tristeza

-ah…gomen,…se me había olvidado-se disculpo el neko

Había nostalgia, los integrantes del equipo, los que pertenecían al ultimo grado de secundaria, ya iban a graduarse y pasar a la preparatoria, solo quedarían Momoshiro y Kaidoh,…era la ultima vez que los chicos estarían juntos…las cosas iban a ser distintas.

No todos se volverían a ver,…empezando por Tezuka Kunimitsu, el cual iba irse a vivir a Alemania, Kawamura entraría a otro colegio y había decidido dejar el tennis y empezar a platicar el basquetball, Oishi entraría con Eiji y Fuji a la misma escuela...y Sadaharu en una preparatoria totalmente distinta.

-bueno…-Momoshiro trataba de romper la tensión- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas?

-¡nyah!... ¡buena idea!-grito Eiji colgándose de Momo- ¡Vamos todos!...¿si?

-de acuerdo, yo si voy-dijo Oishi, mientras volteaba a ver a los demás

-n.n yo también los acompañare-dijo amable Fuji

-lo siento chicos,…yo no podré ir con ustedes-se disculpo Kawamura-prometí a mi padre ayudarlo esta tarde en el restaurante

-que pena… ¿y tu Mamushi?

-fssh… ¡que no me llames así!

-¬¬ te estoy preguntando,… ¿vendrás?

-fshh…no gracias, no deseo compartir la hora de los alimentos con gente fastidiosa como tu

-¿a quien le dice fastidioso?

- te dije que a ti…fsshhh

-¡grr…siempre buscas pelea conmigo!...¡ni porque es el ultimo día!

-yo no busco pelea…fshh

-ya, tranquilo Momo…-tomo Oishi al estudiante de intermedio por los hombres- Sadaharu¿vendrás?

-no, tengo unos asuntos pendientes antes de irme a casa, disculpen

-Tezuka, tu vendrás?...-llamo Eiji volteando a su buchou

Mas Tezuka ya se encontraba caminando apresuradamente lejos de las canchas,…bien, el los apreciaba y en verdad extrañaría,… ¡pero no iría a comer con ellos!

- nyah!... ¡siempre tan sociable, eh!-grito Eiji

-bien,…es Tezuka, n.n creo que solo seremos nosotros-dijo Fuji- Sadaharu¿podrías darme un poco de tu jugo antes de que nos vallamos?

Todos admiraban la gran valentía,…o el gran estomago resistente de Fuji,…

-claro¿nadie mas quiere?

-¡ni de broma!-gritaron todos a coro con una mirada horrorizada

Los cuatro chicos salieron con el uniforme normal del colegio, iban platicando de varias cosas, sobre todo de los partidos que habían tenido ese largo año…momentos divertido, momentos difíciles,…momentos cómicos también,…fue un buen año, pudieron concluir entre risas.

El sonido de una pelota rebotando y chocando en la pared los detuvo,…sonido que provenían de las canchas femeninas de Seigaku,…se suponía que las chicas ya habían acabado su entrenamiento una hora antes que ellos,… ¿entonces quien estaría?

Guiados como siempre por la curiosidad, se acercaban a las canchas para poder darse cuenta que la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki era la que seguía en las cancha…

Mala¡era muy mala!... ¿que no se supone que estaba en el club de tennis?... ¿tan mal enseñarían ahí?...si es así, agradecieron de ser chicos y poder estar en un buen equipo.

Agarra con esfuerzo notable la raqueta de una buena forma,…pero eso era todo.

-¡basta!-grito la chica lanzando su raqueta lejos de ella,…mientras relajaba su cuerpo y veía al suelo- ¡no puedo hacerlo!

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante la actitud de ella, siempre la vieron tan apacible y calmada, con una sonrisa tímida,…incapaz de hacer actos violentos, y ahora de repente verla estallar y arrojar la raqueta…algo en ella no estaba bien,…y como siempre, de metiches, se acercaron a ella.

-Ryusaki…-llamo Momoshiro-

-eh?...Momoshiro-sempai- levanto la vista Sakuma

-¿Qué te sucede?...no debes arrojar de esa forma la raqueta, además pudiste lastimarte,… recuerda lo que le paso a Echizen,…no sea que en una de esas pase lo mismo contigo

-u/u gomen…-se disculpo

-aquí tienes n.n- entro Fuji la raqueta rosada a la chica y ella la acepto- se ve que le estas poniendo esmero,…

-pero de nada me sirve-interrumpió-soy muy mala…jamás podré ser la capitana de Seigaku, no siquiera llegare a titular

-no digas eso, solo te falta un poco mas de practica

-¡no!... ¡me falta un verdadero milagro!...quiero ser buena en tennis, de verdad quiero serlo… pero no puedo hacerlo

-pero, el o'chibi te estaba enseñando ¿no?

-si,…pero ya no esta

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos observándola, de verdad se veía triste,…un hombre no puede permitir que una mujer este triste¿pero como animarla,…si lo que la ponía así era no ser una excelente tensita y sentirse débil

-Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai,… ¿ustedes estarán aquí todas las vacaciones?

-hm…-se llevo el dedo índice Eiji a su mentón- yo si

-igual yo-dijo tranquilo Fuji

Momoshiro sonrio a sus compañeros, algo tramaba,…algo bueno,…los demás inmediatamente comprendieron a lo que se refería,… ¡ahí estaba la respuesta!...ellos ayudarían

-Ryusaki… ¿no quieres que nosotros te enseñemos tennis?-ofreció sonriente Momo

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakuma muy sorprendida

-¡nyah!... ¡ayudaremos a Ryusaki-chan a ser una jugadora de tennis!... ¡con nuestra ayuda el próximo año entraras a las titulares!...

-pero,…pero…-trataba de decir algo atinado la castaña

-n.n no es de una dama, negar la ayuda de 3 chicos preocupados por ti-sonrio Fuji a la menor

-o/o… ¡pero no quiero causarles molestias!... ¡Ryoma-kun trato de enseñarme y no pudo!

-Ryusaki… ¡estas hablando de Ryoma!... ¡el muy apenas y se tiene paciencia a el!...de maestro hay que aceptar que se muere de hambre u.uU…además no es molestia, no por mi

-¡por mi tampoco!...si te enseño tennis,… ¡podré practicar y no perder condición durante las vacaciones!-dijo emocionado Eiji

-por mi tampoco lo hay, no es molestia ayudar-dijo Fuji- ¿entonces si aceptas?

-yo,…yo…-los tres chicos la observaron impacientes, y tuvo miedo de negarles su ayuda- ¡se los agradeceré mucho!-se inclino Sakuma agradecida

-¡bien!...pero te lo advertimos, será un fuerte entrenamiento,…tendrás que esforzarte mucho para ser excelente en las vacaciones

-¡prometo esforzarme y no quejarme!

--Fin Flash Back--

-soy así por ti…-susurro Sakuma

-ohayo, Saku-san-se acercaba Kamome

-ohayo…-dijo con una sonrisa

-o.o… ¿estas bien?...te ves muy pensativa

-si,...solo recordaba algunas cosas,…

-¿cosas?

-hum…de cómo los sempais me ayudaron durante las vacaciones,…cuando Ryoma volvió a América…

-es cierto,…fue un año interesante el pasado ¿no n.n?

-si, la verdad

-n.n fue agradable haberte conocido en el equipo,…y además, pudiste llevarte mejor con Hibi-san

-hmm, creo que eso fue por la ayuda de Koutaro-kun

-n.n en parte,…

--Flash Back--

-bien Sakuma-chan, debes recordar todo lo que aprendiste estas vacaciones

-lo haré Momo-sempai n.n,…y quiero,…darte las gracias por todo,…u/u se que fue difícil entrenarme, soy tan torpe

-nada de eso,…descuida, con perseverancia todo se logra¿o no?-Sakuma asintió sonriendo, sonrisa que fue devuelta por Momoshiro- además,…tu también me has ayudado,

-¿yo o.o?

- no creí que fueras tan buena amiga de Ann-chan-sonrio abiertamente- y por ti, ahora estoy mas cerca de ella n.n

-n.n me da gusto que también te haya podido ayudar

-¡de acuerdo!... ¡a entrar a nuestro nuevo ciclo escolar!

-¡Si!...

Ella caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de Seigaku, buscando con calma su salón de clases, cosa que encontró rápido al oír los gritos de Tomoka llamando con insistencia su nombre, una gota salio tras su nuca, pero luego una sonrisa se formo, Tomoka podía ser gritona y escandalosa pero en verdad sabia ser amiga con ella,…

-¡con quien crees que me frecuente casi todas las vacaciones?-chillo Tomoka

-o.o no lo se…

-¡con Horio!

-O.o ¿y eso es bueno, hasta donde yo recuerdo no se llevaban de grandes amigos

-u.u si lo se,…pero nos encontrábamos en todas partes, heladerías, restaurantes, parques cuando llevaba a mis hermanitos,…-suspiro romántica- y debo decir que no se puso nada mal en ese tiempo

-o.ó ¿me estas diciendo que te esta gustando Horio?

-n.n ¡Sip!...¡es grandioso!

-pero tu le gustas a Horio…?

-pues eso aun no lo se,…solo se que somos buenos amigos, pero…uwú mi comida lo enamorara

-n.nU a si,…te deseo suerte

La mañana paso lo mas normal que se podía, total, era solo un primer día de clases,…¿Qué tanto se hace, solo ves a tus nuevos compañeros y tus nuevos maestros,…y las lamentaciones de que ese año estará mas difícil que nunca, eso es todo.

Ryusaki solo ansiaba algo: salir corriendo del salón y dirigirse a las canchas de tennis, y demostrar que tan buena era ahora,… ¡Demostrar que podía ser titular! Corría por los pasillos esquivando a la gente, quienes la veían extrañados; corrió por los jardines del colegio, todo iba bien, su torpeza no estaba presente ese día.

-hola Ryusaki!-saludo una chica

-hola n.n!-volteo la cara un poco para ver quien era

¡paff,…por distraída se topo con alguien mientras corría y saludaba. Cayo al suelo de sentón y pudo escuchar como la persona con la que se topo había hecho lo mismo.

Un gesto de dolor se puso en su cara, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos, se levanto lo más rápido y penosamente posible mientras sobaba un poco donde se había golpeado con fuerza.

-gomen!-grito apenada al chico del suelo, mientras extendía su mano- ¿estas bien?

-si…-el chico respondió en queja, alzo la vista y pudo apreciar a Sakuma,…quedo embobado, tomo la mano de Sakuma y empezó a levantarse

-discúlpame, es que ando con prisa…?

-¿eres del equipo de tennis?

-hai o.o ¿Cómo lo…?

-n.n tu raqueta-señalo la bolsa de la chica- por eso supe, yo también entre al equipo de tennis

-n.n que bueno, mas miembros, espero seas bueno y entres a titulares

-lo haré,…-extendió su mano- soy Fujimori Koutaro-sonrio amable

-Ryusaki Sakuma- extendió su mano y tomo la de el e forma de saludo

-entonces, eres algo de Sumire-sensei

-hai, n.n soy su nieta

-eso es bueno, entonces supongo que eres excelente en tennis por ser tu abuela la entrenadora

-n.nU no exactamente,…

-Koutaro-kun-llego una chica de cabellos castaños claros sujetados en una gran trensa

-ah, Hibari-chan…-saludo el chico

-n.n…-sonrio para el mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, para después darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakuma, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia- ¿tu eres?

-ah…eh…Ryusaki Sakuma n.n

-hmm…veo que eres del equipo de tennis

-hai…-no le gustaba mucho el tono de hablar de ella, la puso nerviosa

-ya veo…serás mi rival

-¿Qué?- no le gusto el tono que uso

-tranquila Hibari-chan, no debes ponerte a la defensiva solo por el tennis, creo que ambas podrían entrar al equipo de titulares

-¬¬ que clase de ánimos son esos, baka

-o.ó uno trata de animarte y empiezas, mejor me voy antes de que se me haga tarde, nos vemos después,…hasta luego Ryusaki-sonrio dulce y empezó a alejarse

-n.n…

-¡no dejare que te quedes con Koutaro!

-disculpa o.o?...yo…ape-penas lo conozco

-¬¬ eso no me importa, simplemente te lo advierto,…-empezó a alejarse

-;.; pero a mi no me gusta…u.uU porque a mi

Entro a las canchas siendo observada por sus sempais, sabia lo que estaban pensando "todavía se atreve a volver",…nadie la había visto jugar después de un arduo entrenamiento con los sempais del equipo masculino, aunque al parecer una que otra chica si se entero.

-ne, Ryusaki,…¿es cierto que estuviste entrenando con Momoshiro, Fuji y Kikumaru?

-o.o hai…

-¡Aww!... ¡que envidia me das!-chillo la chica- son tan lindos!...espero que mínimo hayas aprendido a agarrar la raqueta como debe ser, no los dejes en vergüenza

-no se preocupe…-una risa extraña se formo en Sakuma

-silencio ya!-la que ahora era la capitana ese año puso orden- empezaremos con algunas pruebas para ver que tan buenas son en tennis…Arima, Ryusaki, pasen a la cancha

-hai!-asintieron ambas tomando sus raquetas

-esto será divertido…-se burlo una chica- Ryusaki es tan mala en tennis, espero no golpee a Arima

-corre con mala suerte Arima…-rió otra

-"… ¿con que mala eh?...entonces no debo preocuparme…"-Hibari se encontraba sentada escuchando todo

-¡empiecen!-grito la buchou, mientras Arima tenía el servicio,…un saque muy bueno fue dado

"…no soy la misma¡soy mas fuerte!..."

Sakuma contesto el saque con precisión, dejando a todas sorprendidas, no creían que hubiera mejorado tanto en poco tiempo. Las jugadas de la chica eran notablemente buenas e envidiables,…las que sabían que Ryusaki fue entrenada por los sempais, no les llego a sorprender…tanto,…pero las que se encontraban burlando de ella quedaron sin habla, pensando que esta vez si podían perder su puesto de titular por Sakuma.

-oigan…-dijo casi en susurro la chica- esa no es la posición del…

-¡es el saque Twist!-chillo una titular asombrada, todo el partido estaba bajo la vista de Hibari, admirando lo buena que la chica era,…le daba miedo admitir que esa simple chica, podía ganarle en ambas cosas que gustaba: tennis y Koutaro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-entonces hoy es el gran día de Sakuma Ryusaki…-comentaba Tomoka

-estoy tan nerviosa… ¿si no entro en titulares?

-¿bromeas?...todas te tienen miedo al momento de jugar,…dicen que eres una rara combinación de Momoshiro, Kikumaru y Fuji…y también de Ryoma-sonrio abiertamente

-¿rara combinación?...u.u en vez de sonar a halago me suena a otra cosa

-disculpa…-una chica de cabellos negros se paro enfrente de Sakuma- n.n Ryusaki

-Hino… ¿dime?- se refirió a Kamome

-quería desearte suerte en los partidos de hoy, estoy segura que entraras a titulares

-¿enserio o.o?

-n.n hai, eres fuerte,…se ve que le has puesto empeño en este tiempo, eres admirable, te superaste notoriamente

-n/n te lo agradezco mucho

-bien,…yo también le pondré animo, y si nos toca partido, quería avisarte que no soy fácil-sonrio amable,…tanto que atemorizo a la chica- n.n nos vemos en las canchas- empezó a caminar alejándose

-huy…me recuerda un poco a Fuji-sempai-chillo Tomoka

-o.oU ¿verdad?...bien, al menos ella fue amable conmigo,…-callo al sentir la pesada mirada de Hibari tras ella

-suerte, Ryusaki-dijo seria mientras siguió caminando

-u.u Saku-chan, sospecho que no todas te quieren en el equipo

-n.nU en que lo notaste

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El último partido concluyo,…Hibari contra Sakuma,…5 a 6, favor de Sakuma,…

La castaña de cabellos claros parecía estar en estado de shock, perdió contra Sakuma, no esperaba jugar contra ella, y mucho menos perder…pero aunque hubiera perdido, ella había entrado a las titulares,…al menos no todo estaba perdido, pero si sentía que Koutaro lo estaba

-n.n fue un buen juego- extendió Sakuma su mano

-si…-tomo la mano de la chica algo desanimada

-¡Saku-chan!-Tomoka se abalanzo sobre su amiga- ¡eres grandiosa!...¡tanto como Ryoma-sama!

-no exageres n.nU

-¡veras que cuando el vuelva, lo dejaras enganchado!

-¡Tomo-chan!-la castaña enrojeció

-¡admítelo, Ryoma-sama se enamorara de ti!

-¡deja de decir esas cosas o/o!

-¿no estas interesada en Koutaro?-chillo Hibari

-¿Fujimori-kun?...o.o no, para nada,…¿te di esa impresión?

-pero es que tu…a el…

-¿o.o yo que?

-jaja…-rió divertida- no es nada,…n.n entonces no eres mi rival, si no estas interesada en el

-¿Qué o.oU?- ahora le asustaba que le sonriera de ese modo

-n.n buen juego, Saku-chan- rió por ultimo la chica

-o.oU si…

"Ryoma,…me volví fuerte, y entre a las titulares…en un año, prometo ser la capitana, no pienso decepcionarte…"

--Fin Flash Back--

-Sakuma…Sakuma…

-eh o.o?...-la chica alzo la vista y pudo observar a Ryoma que aparentemente la estaba llamando desde hace un buen rato- o.o Ryoma¿Cuándo llegaste?

-acabo de llegar… ¿acaso no oíste la campana para salir al descanso o.ó?

-o.o no, la verdad no…de hecho…-.- no preste atención en clases

-¬¬ mada mada dane

- u.u si, me lo merezco-dijo por lo bajo-mejor salgamos del salón

-wizz

-Ryoma…n.n estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto...te extrañe mucho durante tu ausencia

-hm…-rió un poco ante las palabras de su novia- yo también

-…-la chica se abrazo a el acomodando su cabeza en su pecho- no me gustaría que te volvieras a ir,…me sentiría muy mal

-…-los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron ante esas palabras,…recordando la beca y la elección que debía hacer

-je,…estoy diciendo tonterías, gomen, e estado todo el día melancólica y recordando cosas, mejor salgamos del salón

-hai…-contesto mientras Sakuma lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo hacia la puerta, el tiempo sentía que se le venia encima

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Casi no hubo RyoSaku, pero queria hacer un cap dedicado para Sakuma que mostrara como se hizo buena en el tennis, y creo que no me salio tedioso,...u.u no esta tan weno,...pero queria hacerlo X3...y -musica de drama- el prox capitulo...¡la pesadilla de Ryoma aparecera!...¡y los celos de Sakuma saldran!...muajajaja

No podre responder los reviews como es debido

-**SaPaLu 7 y ****Lady-Shadow1305**: no Sakuma no se embarazon X3...estaba u/u como todas cada mes,...jeje,...

-**Tsu Asakura**: u.u gomen pero tu mail no salio,...sniff...es que no puedes poner el arroba y el servidor de tu msn, porfavor pon nada mas el mail como por ejemplo asi : vd3ram(arroba)hotmail(punto)com...¬¬ el ff no te deja poner pags ni mails al escribir fics, no se porque

**Karlyta**¿quieres ser parte de las que molestaran a RoseMary?...aun estoy a tiempo X3, dejame en tu prox review si kieres estar en el fic siendo amiga de Sakuno y yo te agrego,...XD o me agregas a tu mail y me avisas, tu decides

**Slamina**¡grax!...jeje amo cuando me dicen que soy malvada, muajaja

**Lucy: **grax...;.; en verdad crei ke seria malo mi ese cap,...me subes el animo

**clea everlasting**: jeje,...creo que todos los que ven PoT dicen Mada mada dane,...al menos yo tmb lo hago jaja X3

**Vickyta-chan**: jeje,...yo no apoyo el embarazo en las adolescentes, se me hace una mala forma de desperdiciar la adolescencia...¡pero aguas,...que diga no apoyar no significa que lo rechaze, pues una de mis mejores amigas se embarazom y una prima de mi edad tambien,...y ya estan casadas, u.u yo las apoyo y quiero aun asi

**o'chibi**: ya ya ta wen0o...no te pongas de dramatica XD,...hare lo que te dije desde el principio,...¬¬ pero todavia falta para esa escenas...u.ú no me presiones hermanita,...o no te llevare Pocky X3 nyajajaja

**Cecilia**¡bienvenida a la PoT mania de los fics! XDD...una vez que entras,...no sales nyajaja...nombe ntk,...gracias por leer este fic, y espero sigas leyendo


	9. Preparando veneno

**La li ho:**

-todos miran con odio a la joven autora- ¬¬

kya!...n0o no me maten...es ke...buah!...no saben...todo lo ke me a pasado...mi vida esta muy atareada y complikda...pero...n.nU ya les traje el siguiente capi...se que me demore mucho...pero la falta d inspiracion para este me asalt0o...

_Una cosita...Karlyta...c me olvido...pero no me dijiste como eras fisicamente,...asi ke te puso maz0o como te imagine...si esta mal (obvio creo ke si) avisame y cambio los datos que puse...okas? n.n_

...talvez ahora este fic c vuelva muy simple...u.u gomen si es asi...pero es ke...tum tum...el final se acerca T-T ya era hora...XD...wen0o sin mas...me despido

**Demasiado PoT cuando...-alzen la mano cuando les caiga la pedrada X3u-**

-Para que algo no se te pierda, dibujas la cara del chavo que te gusta

-Exiges desayuno oriental (tu mama te manda en ayunas al colegio)

-Tus calificaciones en ingles empiezan a mejorar O.ó

-O'chibi, forma ahora parte de tu vocabulario tambien

-X3 Chibi-suke tambien nyajaja

-Tratas de conseguir un gato Himalayo (solo consiges una gaton que parece una bola de pelo andante) lo llamas Karupin

**Decisiones**

Capitulo 9: Preparando el veneno

-bien, viendo que el 31 de noviembre cae en martes, el miércoles será día libre para que nadie venga desvelado a clases-comento Ritsuka

-¡si!-gritaron Tomoka y Otohime emocionadas, a lo que los demás se taparon los oídos

Ya solo estaban a dos semanas de la esperada fiesta de halloween, los preparativos ya tenían que estar completamente organizados…no mas juntas.

Ritsuka, como líder que era, se había encargado de darle a cada quien un trabajo para poder terminar. De supervisadota estaba Minako, de decoradoras Sakuma, Tomoka y Otohime, mientras Ryoma y Horio se encargaban de meter las sillas, mesas, y cajas con el material de decoración, mientras Ritsuka se encontraba en dirección pidiendo permisos especiales.

-¿u.ú porque el no esta trabajando?-se quejo Ryoma mientras cargaba un lado de la mesa

-no te quejes tanto Echizen, le decía Hiro, que cargaba el otro lado de la mesa- cuando termine de hablar con el director, vendrá a ayudar

-Horio-san, Echizen-san-se acerco Minako con una tabla con clip que sostenía varias hojas- esa mesa debe quedar del lado derecho

-bien-asintió Horio, Ryoma solo se limito a mover su cabeza

El gimnasio de Seigaku ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un salón de fiestas, cabe mencionar que al profesor de educación física no le hizo mucha gracia al igual que a los demás clubs que necesitaban el dicho salón.

-lo que sigo sin entender…-comenzó a hablar Otohime sentada sobre una mesa, mientras agitaba sus piernas-es porque dos semanas antes estamos decorando,…pudimos hacer…no se…un día antes

-por lo que dijo Ritsuka, el director ya quería todo de una vez listo-respondió Sakuma

-entonces, a dios a educación física nOn-exclamo Tomoka

-Echizen-san, faltan unas sillas que se quedaron bajo unos árboles-indico Minako-y Horio-kun, hay otras cajas en el salón de juntas

-hai…-afirmaron de mala gana y salieron de gimnasio

-minna!-grito Otohime bajándose de la mesa- ¿de que vendrán disfrazadas?

-yo le pedi a Horio venir de Peter Pan y Campanita nOn-

-¿O.o no era Wendy la novia?-pregunto Sakuma

-¬¬ no vendré con una pijama

-n.nU

-¿entonces vendrás de Campanita nOn?-pregunto enérgica la porrista

-u.u Horio no quiere venir con mayas verdes para Peter Pan

-n.nU¿entonces de que vendrás, Tomo-chan?-pregunto Sakuma

-de brujos!...¿y tu Otohime-chan?

-¡nOn de princesa!-exclamo feliz y a las chicas les salio una gotita tas la nuca-ne, ne, Minako-chan¿de que vendrás?

-o.o de conejita

-¿o.ó de Playboy?

¡O.ó no!

-ne,…Sakuma-chan¿de que vendrás?

-eh…Pues…o/o

-¿no han decidido Ryoma-sama y tu de que vendrán?

-pues…-jugo con un mechón de su cabello-no hemos hablado de venir

-nani?-gritaron Tomoka y Otohime

-pero obvio Ryoma-chan sabe que deben venir…-comento Otohime

-u.u pero a el esas cosas no le gustan…

-¡debes hablar con el¡y decirle a Ryoma-sama que quieres ir!-alego Tomoka

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Sakuma?-llego Ryoma cargando unas sillas, viendo con expresión sobria a la capitana de tennis

-eh…ah…o/o

-ya conseguí lo permisos…-llego Ritsuka masajeándose la cabeza

-¿entonces si habrá trago nOn?-pregunto Otohime

-bien,…pues habrá porque el permiso era para preparatoria…, pero no se permitira irse de si van ebrios, si lo están, se quedaran aquí hasta el otro dia…y mas si traen auto

-me parece razonable-agrego Minako

-¿entonces, ya vas a trabajar?-pregunto Ryoma fastidiado

-¬¬ si, ya voy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se acercaba Hibari a las canchas de tennis para varones,…parecía nerviosa pues no se veía con esa seguridad de siempre al caminar…detuvo su paso al encontrarse con el chico que fue a buscar

-Koutaro…

-eh?-paro de pegarle a la pelota- Hibari¿Qué pasa n.n?

-nada, solo vengo a hablar contigo…hace mucho que no lo hacemos

-si…tienes razón, nos hemos distanciado

-y… ¿vas a ir a la fiesta o/o?

-hm…supongo¿y tu?

-si¿ya tienes con quien ir…en pareja?

-jum, no es secreto para ti que solo iría con pareja de Sakuma

-si…lo se…-bajo la mirada

-ne¿y tu con quien iras?... ¡no me vallas a salir con alguien como Kashiro o Katsuo!

-¡obvio no o/o!...no tengo con quien ir…

-¿y eso?

-eh…u/u no hay alguien con el cual quiera ir

-no cabe duda que los amigos comparten sufrimientos-rió un poco

-ni lo digas…ne, Koutaro¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

-eh o.o?

-co-como amigos….todos irán en pareja…se vería mal llegar sin una

-hmm...

-pero si no quie…

n.n ser divertido ir contigo, Hibari

-¿en-enserio o/o?

-n.n si, con tu mejor amiga todo es divertido¿no?

-n/n…si claro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraban en la hamburguesería, solamente Ryoma y Sakuma, nadie se les había pegado,…cosa que nuestro príncipe en verdad agradeció, últimamente las cosas le favorecía, pero noto lo seria que se encontraba su novia; tomaba refresco y la veía por un solo ojo mientras ella jugaba con las papas fritas y ni había tocado su hamburguesa

-¿Qué te pasa?

-hm?

-estas muy callada, por lo general no paras de hablar

-¬¬ y me callas y preguntas que que tengo….nada te hace feliz

-es que te ves muy seria,….eso significa que algo vas a decirme

-es que…quiero saber…si

-o.ó

-si…vamos…a …ir…a…

-¡Sakuma, habla!-se desespero

-¿u/u si vamos a ir a la fiesta de Halloween?

-¿tanto para eso o.ó?

-¬/¬ si…es que a ti no te gusta…y…

-¿quieres ir?-pregunto mientras volvía a tomar refresco

-¿enserio?-demostró una sonrisa

-si tu quieres ir…

-¿aunque vallamos disfrazados?

-…-dudo un poco

--Flash Back--

Ryoma se encontraba en su silla de escritorio aparentemente haciendo tarea, mientras Ryoga estaba muy cómodo acostado sobre la camada de cobijas azules de su aniki, mientras jugaba con una naranja…

El mayor estaba hable y hable….y el menor sin hacerle caso, pues estaba haciendo sus tareas…bah, esa era la excusa para no hablarle

-bien Chibi-suke ¬¬, ya que no me haces caso cuando hablo de mis novias, hablare de la tuya

-o.ó con Sakuma no te metas

-me refiero a tu relación con ella….deberías complacerla en todo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-maa…RoseMary llegara y sabes el alborotó que armara….dudo que le vayas a avisar a Sakuma, así que mejor tenla contenta

-hm…

-aparte conociéndote, no le dirás nada de tu beca hasta que te decidas,…tenla feliz… complácela…que vea que le importas

-o.ó-Ryoma veía a su hermano con asombro¿de cuando acá esa postura de onii-san?

-X3 tu haz lo que te digo y te ira bien, por algo soy el mayor

--Fin Flash Back--

-…si, no importa

Y sorpresa, estaba siguiendo los consejos Ryoga

-¡Ah, gracias Ryoma!-se arrojo sobre el abrazándolo por los hombros, Ryoma solo sonrio… verla feliz, le era suficiente- ¿entonces, de que iremos disfrazados?

-…-suspiro pesado y bajo la cabeza,…lo que hace por amor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viernes después de clases, los chicos seguían en los preparativos del gimnasio. Ya eran los últimos en el colegio, desesperados por irse a casa Y ni seguir ahí. Aunque ya nada mas estaban las chicas en los últimos detalles, pero los chicos se quedaron por si necesitaban ayuda

-¡Ritsuka-chan!-llamo Otohime- sostén la escalera en lo que estoy arriba n.n-dijo mientras empezaba a subir

-si, claro-se coloco al filo de la escalera sujetándola con fuerza

-n.O pero no mires arriba, eh

-o/o no lo haré

-Puaj…termine de pegar los bichitos luminosos nOn-anuncio Tomoka- ¿algo mas, señor líder?- se refirió a Ritsuka

-hmmm….no ya no, Ryusaki¿acabaste con las mariposas de papel?

-hmm…Ryoma todavía le falta pegar las alitas-respondió-pero pueden irse ustedes,…nosotros cerraremos al salir

-¿segura?-pregunto Ritsuka, Sakuma solo asintió moviendo la cabeza-bien, solo que baje…

-¡voy!-brinco Otohime de las escaleras y cae d pie- ¡nOn a casa!

Dejaron solos a la joven pareja dentro del gimnasio. Sakuma terminaba de colgar las mariposas, mientras Ryoma estaba sentado escribiendo algo en su libreta del colegio.

-acabe-anuncio Sakuma palmeándose las mano

-hm…

-¿Qué haces?

-la tarea de literatura, no la entiendo

-o.o pero esta muy fácil

-¬¬ no soy bueno en palabras

-u.u debí suponerlo….puedo ayudarte, si quieres

-wizz…

-pero debemos irnos, vamos a tu casa y termínanos

-bien-guardo los libros en la mochila

Llegaron a casa de Ryoma, el cual llamo a su prima para avisar que había visita (y que no dijera comentarios como los d su aniki), pero no la encontró,…olvido el pequeño detalle que ella traba por las tardes.

Sin muchos rodeos, los chicos tomaron asiento en la sala, sacaron los libros y empezaron la tarea. Y tal como el príncipe dijo, no entendía para nada la tarea,… ¿Qué significaba "aunque fuese mas emergente que la distancia"?...bah,…cursilerías,…Sakuma trato varias veces de explicarles, pero no parecía llegar a algún lado, por lo que la castaña se burlaba, diciendo que eso era por el año que el trato de enseñarle tennis…el solo puso un gesto de no encontrar agradable la situación.

-waa…por fin-Sakuma cerro su libro y se recostó un poco en el respaldo

-thanks you-sonrio Ryoma para ella-¿no tienes hambre?

-un poco

-vere si hay algo de comer

-n.n bien

Se levanto del sofá dejando a Sakuma sola en la sala, mientras el se encaminaba a a cocina. Unos 2 minutos después el timbre sono anunciando que alguien esperaba por fuera a que abrieran la puerta.

-Ryoma…¿abro la puerta?

-hm…wizz

Se dirigió a la puerta campante y sonriente…sonrisa que desapareció al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta que daba a la calle.

-good afternon! –una chica rubia natural de cabellos largos y lacios de brillantes ojos verdes exclamo al ver a Sakuma abrir la puerta

-eh…o.o…good…afternon…?

-this is the house Echizen?

-eh…yes, this is "…es Americana…"

Sakuma no solo se dio cuenta por el vocabulario y acento de la rubia, si no por la forma de vestir,…una falda lisa de mezclilla brillosa, una blusa de tirantes en color amarillo con una chamarra chica de mezclilla, con unas sandalias altas en amarillo igual….no era la forma de vestir en las chicas de Japón.

-ah, thanks of god!-exclamo feliz- excuse me,…:D my name is RoseMary Wellin

-Ryusaki Sakuma

-nice too meet you…eh…Ryoma is here?

-eh… "….o.ó ¿porque tanta confianza?..." well…

-Sakuma, que…-se acercaba el peli verde a su novia pero paro en seco al ver a la extranjera- Wellin…

-Ryo, I found you!-grito feliz y corrió dentro de la casa para saltar hacia Ryoma, terminando colgada de los hombros de el- Ryo…I miss you so much,…

-¡suéltame!-trato de librarse empujándola

-no...Ryo, I wait for a long time hold you again…

-¡deja de hablar en ingles!... ¡ya estas en Japón!-pudo soltarse

-ok,…no tienes porque enojarte-hablo normal, pero sin dejar ese acento extranjero-Kitty…desde que te fuiste me sentí tan mal…ósea¡perdida!

-coff coff…-Sakuma veía esa escena con notoria furia en sus ojos

-oh, Sakuma, very thanks you por abrirme,…pero no es por ser grosera,…but,…Ryo and me necesitamos hablar a solas y…

-¿Qué TT?-exclamo Sakuma

-ella no se ira…-intervino Ryoma-si alguien debe irse eres tu

-what?...Ryo, vine hasta Japón a verte y me corres¿Qué clase de novio eres?

-¿novio!-ahora si se enojo Ryusaki y miro fulminante a Ryoma

-¡yo no soy tu novio!-reclamo molesto- ¿y a que viniste?

-¡que por ti y para convencerte de…

-¡ya, ya, Wellin-la chica hizo una mueca al ser llamada por su apellido-mas vale que te vallas…

-yo soy la que se va-anuncio Sakuma agarrando su mochila

-espera…-se acerco a el y tomo su muñeca- no debes irte

-tendrán mucho de que hablar…-sonrio de enojo-nos vemos-se soltó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta-adiós-cerro de portazo dejando a Ryoma con la palabra en la boca

Well…who is she?-pregunto la rubia cruzando los brazos

-te dijo que se llama Sakuma-respondió sin muchas ganas

-god, no te hagas el desentendido¿Qué es ella tuyo?

-…-la vio directo a los ojos tomando ese rostro de fastidio- mi novia

-¿novia?...¿y tan tranquilo me lo dices¿no piensas en lo que llego a sentir?

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo, no eres nada mió…

-¡Ryo!

-no grites que aquí estoy

-¡no es justo, estuviste tanto tiempo en America y yo a tu lado, y jamás me dijiste novia,…y apenas llegas y ya sales con ella…¿Por qué?

-por que es todo lo opuesto a ti…

-argh...¡eres un idiota!

-si lo soy tanto¿Por qué no me dejas?

-¡porque no doy tregua!...e venido para no irme sin ti

-aun no se si tomare la beca…-dijo corto y sentándose sobre el sofá

-come on Ryo,…entrar a la preparatoria Wellingtown a sido el sueño de tu vida-cruzo de nuevos sus brazos y rió-bien, tu segundo sueño después de vencer a tu daddy

-no actúes como si me conocieras

-no puedo evitarlo, sabes que si te conozco, y dudo que tengas un impedimento para irte

-…si lo tengo…

-¿Cuál?-pregunto extrañada. Los dorados ojos de Ryoma se levantaron a la altura de los ojos limón de la chica, con esa mirada calculadora y mostrándole una sonrisa fría pero con toque extraño de ternura…dándole a entender el motivo del chico- ¡por ella?-Ryoma no cambio esa expresión- ¡por esa simple y común chica!...¿Qué le ves!

-reitero…todo lo que te hace falta-bajo la mirada aburrido

-¡Ryoma!-grito la chica inflando sus mejillas y dando patadas al suelo

-sabes, estas en Japon, puedes llamarme por mi apellido

-¡ni loca,…aparte no soy japonesa

-¿no es tarde para que te vallas?

-¡Ryoma TOT!

-"…grita aun peor que Osakada u.ú…" vas a perder tu tiempo, vuelve a casa

-¡no me voy, no me voy, no me voy!-hizo berrinche- ¡no me iré sin Kittu!

-argh….cierra la puerta al salir-se levanto del sofá y empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto bajo la gélida mirada de RoseMary

-ni creas que se queda así Ryo, te lo dije desde un principio, todo lo que quiero me pertenece,…Sakuma Ryusaki te ganaste una enemiga

"_Hola, estas hablando al celular de Sakuma, n.n si eres Ryoma ni te molestes en dejar un mensaje,…cualquier otro, con toda confianza, bye bye"_

-¬¬u así o mas enojada- dijo Ryoma al aire, avento su celular a un lado de la cama, mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño

-o.ó miau…-entro Karupin al cuarto de su amo moviendo ligeramente la puerta al entrar

-¿y tu que ¬¬?

-o.ó miau…-maulló molesto

-ah, ya…se me olvido que Wellin no te agrada para nada

-¬¬ miau…

-u.ú es, por eso tu y yo no llevamos bien y no peleamos

El perro era el mejor amigo del hombre…pero un gato puede ocupar su lugar…sobre todo si eres tan raro como Ryoma Echizen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-nOn mira quien llego-exclamo Tomoka al ver a Sakuma entrar al salón

-¿Quién o.o?

-nOn Karlyta-con sus manos señalo a una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y unos ojos color te

-hola n.n-exclamo la nueva chica, portando el uniforme de Seigaku

-wa! Que bueno que volviste para este año T-T, te extrañábamos-exclamo Sakuma correspondiendo el abrazo

-T-T yo también estoy feliz de haber vuelto-correspondió el abrazo

-ah, Ryoma-sama, ohayo!-exclamo Tomoka al ver al príncipe entrar

-…-se limito a mover ligera lo cara en forma de saluda

-wa…es Ryoma-kun…-los ojos de Karlyta brillaron

-u.u lo siento Karlyta, pero Sakuma ya es la novia de Ryoma-sama

-T-T….n.n bueno no importa…"aun quedan mas del anterior equipo…"

-Sakuma…-llamo Ryoma a la capitana

-Karlyta, bienvenida-evito el llamado

-hu…¿de nuevo peleados?-llego Hibari por detrás de Ryoma, el cual dio un pequeño salto de susto al escucharla

-¬¬# no llegues tan de repente

-u.u no es mi culpa que tu conciencia este intranquila¿ahora que le hiciste a Saku-chan?

-hm…debe haberle hecho algo no te lo diría-contesto mientras caminaba a su asiento

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?-pregunto Tomoka a su amiga

-llego ayer una chica a su casa, demasiado cariñosa y diciendo que era su novio…¡y me quería correr! o.ó-chillo bajo para sus amigas

-¡que tipa!...pero lo bueno que te quedaste-comento Hibari

-etto…o.ó

-¿te fuiste o.ó?

-¡no quería estar ahí!-se defendió

-¡Saku-chan baka¿en que cabeza cabe dejarlos solos?...sabes¡Echizen-kun es hombre, y también tiene hormas, aunque sea difícil de creer!

-¡Hibi-chan, no exageres!... ¡Ryoma-sama jamás haría algo así!

-u.u el no,…pero la otra quien sabe u.ú

-¡ya lo decidí!-grito de repente Karlyta

-o.o ¿Qué?-preguntaron las chicas

-¡yo defenderé el RyoSaku!-puso pose heroica y sus ojos tenían fuego

-o.o Ryo…Saku…?-balbuceo Sakuma

-¡que ni se aparezca esta tipa o se las vera conmigo…muajaja

-o.oUu

Pasaron 3 clases sin ninguna variedad, más que presentar a Karlyta al resto del salón, que al parecer ya había estado antes en Seigaku y conocía a los ex titulares de los años pasados…

El salón estaba en completo silencio… ¡esas malditas ecuaciones de tercer grado estaban difíciles!...no faltaba el que dijera por lo bajo que odiaba las matemáticas….o que jamás las ocuparía en su vida; Tomoka observaba su libreta como su peor enemigo y su lápiz ya estaba astillado de todo lo que lo mordió de estrés, Horio tenia su banco lleno de hojas arrancados…Sakuma tenia signos de interrogación en los ojos…Ryoma…bien¿Qué no es fácil para el?

Aquel sepulcral silencio fue roto por la campana del toque para salir a receso…se oyó claramente como todos cerraban sus libretas y aventaban sus lápices, salieron corriendo todos lo mas rápido posible, dejando al profesor con cara de susto.

Al poner un pie fuera del salón, Sakuma fue jalada con fuerza por muñeca que no pudo ni reaccionar que la estaban arrastrando; subió la mirada y vio por detrás al chico que la jalaba, solo con ver ese cabello verdoso por el reflejo de el sol, supo que era Ryoma…frunció el seño y trato de poner fuerza, pero fue inútil…apenas y pudo mover los pies cuando Ryoma la subía por las escaleras para llegar a la terraza.

Con un poco más de fuerza la jalo y al momento de cerro la puerta poniendo seguro y recargándose tras ella….mientras Sakuma lo veía de mala gana masajeándose su muñeca

-¿Qué te pasa¿Cómo me tratas así?

-no querías escucharme a la buena…lo harás a la mala

-no hay nada de que hablar…-sonrio falsa

-cierto…pero te molesto que RoseMary llegara

-¡y la llamas por su nombre!-sonrio furiosa

-la verdad no…solo trate de molestarte

-ToT

-cuando estaba en América si la llamaba así…pero aquí no lo haré

-no me importa…ahora, déjame salir

-no hasta que se te acabe el coraje

-Ryoma…-uso un tono amenazante

-puedes decirme todo lo que quieras…-siguió apoyado en la puerta

-¡déjame salir!

-no

-¡si!

-¡no!

-¡si!

-no…-y aunque se haya dotado de paciencia en ese momento, se le estaba apunto de acaba

-argh… ¡déjame salir, déjame salir, déjame salir!

-¡entiende que no, Ryusaki!-dijo en grito

Por impulso al grito, Sakuma retrocedió un poco, no tanto por el miedo al cambio de tono de voz, si no la forma de llamarla…sus ojos de abrieron como plato, y su boca tomo una forma de que en verdad sentía mal que la llamara por su apellido.

-bueno, si no te gusta que te llame así…

-no me importa, Echizen-…y eso hizo que la paciencia de el se esfumar

Tomo las muñecas de ella con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento ya era Sakuma quien estaba recargada de la puerta, siendo presionada

-¡no tengo, ni tuve nada con Wellin¿lo puedes entender?

-eso no lo puedo creer…¡hay mucha confianza!

-¡viene de América, no son las mismas costumbre!

-pero…ella…

-jamás iría con alguien así…a una fiesta de disfraces

-¿enserio?-los ojos de Sakuma empezaron a brillar, esas palabras de Ryoma al traducirlas eran como un "eres mucho mejor que ella para mi"

-wizz…

-¡wa!-como pudo, se soltó de las manos de su novio y termino colgada de el por los hombros- entonces… ¿de que iremos disfrazados?

- -.-u…-suspiro un poco pesado…mas un recuerdo asalto su mente y sonrio divertido- de lo que quieras….siempre y cuando sea como tu traje de porrista

- u/ú tenias que recordarlo…

Lunes por la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo en el salón de 3° "A",…solo esperaban la llegada del profesor

-les tengo una noticia,…una nueva alumna llego-fue lo que dijo el profesor al entrar al aula

-O.ó…-nuestro príncipe tenía un mal presentimiento

Presentimiento correcto…una chica de larga cabellera rubia entro vestida con el uniforme de Seigaku, dando a llamar la atención de los chicos con sus brillantes ojos verde limon y su piel blanca.

-RoseMary Wellin, llego de América, sean amables- indico el profesor

-arr…¿Qué hace ella aquí?-se lamentaba Sakuma por lo bajo

-¿ella es o.ó?-pregunto Hibari

-h-hai…o.ó

-pues….s a ti no te cayo bien la noticia, deberías ver a tu príncipe

Voltearon ambas chicas, y pudieron observar a Ryoma golpeándose la frente con su mesa banco mientras decía "…u.ú no de nuevo, no de nuevo…"

-ne,…Tomoka-llamo Karlyta

-hai?

-TTu no me agrada esa,…esa…¡esa!

-TTu ni a mi

-entonces esta decidido… ¡defenderemos el RyoSaku!-puso su mano en un puño

-¡si!-puso la misma pose

-n.n good morning…espero seamos todos buenos…eh…tomodachi-comento por ultimo la rubia con una sonrisa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gomen...ando malita, y no podre agradecer como es debido...pero muchas gracias a:

SaPaLu7

clea everlasting

Lucy

Karlyta

-ivekag-

cecilia

Vickyta-chan

Adrianita23

O'chibi -XD-

ahh si...y a Camila Carlota XD!

xau xau...esperen el siguiente capi...n.n


	10. Vida americana

La li ho:

Este capi lo subo de rapidito...la vdd les tenia preparado entre una amiga y yo algo iem cruel...jeje...u.u pero no termino mi amiga ¬.¬ asi que subire esto sin mas trama...u.u.

¡Primer fic que actualizo con 17 años cumplidos!...wii ke emocion!...jaja X3 toda exagerada...espero les guste...ejem...creo ke no les gustara XD...pero en fin...u.u todo en mi fic tiene motivos X3 ehh...sin mas los dejo.

Demasiado PoT cuando:

-Si no tienes el cabello tan largo para las trenza, te haces coletas como Tomoka (eso si ella te cae iem XD)

-Te la pasas colgadote de alguien de los hombros

-te preguntas "¿a que saben los jugos de Inui-sempai?"

-Formas un club para el chavo carita de tu cole de algun equipo deportivo, y al nombre del chavo le agregas al final "-sama" (dicho chavo te huye de por vida)

-tomas 2 botes de leche para ver si creces owó

-te compraste con tu mejor amiga una pelota de tennis para cada una y le dibujas la carita de tu personaje favorito de PoT (XDD yo lo hice...puse a Ryoma y mi amiga a Eiji...y la hermana de ella a Tezuka XP)

* * *

Hibari dijo: "no lo dejes ni a sol ni sombra", Sakuma asintió convencida

Esa mañana se levanto aun mas temprano para dirigirse a casa de Ryoma e ir juntos al colegio…porque no dejaría que Wellin llegara con su novio al colegio… ¡ni caminar, ni hablar, ni respirar el mismo aire!...bien…Sakuma Ryusaki necesitaba relajarse.

Nanako desde la cocina dio autorización a Sakuma de pasar a la casa,…ella paso y dejo los zapatos y mochila en la entrada y subió por las escaleras al cuarto de Ryoma. La puerta estaba emparejada, apenas iba a tocar para llamar cuando oyó ruidos extraños.

-ahu… ¡Ryoma, quítalo!-la chillona voz de la extranjera se escucho dentro del cuarto

-¡es que para que pides tenerlo si te quejas tanto!-y esa fue la voz desesperada de Ryoma

-¡pues me lastima!...se supone que debería ser suave conmigo

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-ahu…-eso fue un grito ahogado de ella

La capitana de tennis estaba paralizada,…una mueca en su rostro se formo entre enojada, decepcionada, triste…y sobre todo de asco.

-¡nunca, nunca, vuelva a pedirlo!

-es que a mi me gusta…porque es tuyo…-lo dijo en una voz de coqueteo

-mada mada da…

-kya,…duele, duele,…god…¡no lo estés moviendo de esa forma que mas me lastimas!

-¿y como quieres que lo quite entonces?

-¿es que porque es así conmigo?...si yo lo quiero

-pues…con Sakuma no fue así…

-¡cállate!

Si eso fue el colmo…estar comparando "eso" con el momento que Ryoma vivio con ella¡era imperdonable, toda la sangre de Sakuma estaba en su cara y sus ojos irritados…su cuerpo tembló del coraje y de no se sabe donde saco fuerzas para gritar al momento de abrir la puerta…

-¡RYOMA ECHIZE EXPLICAME ESTO!-entro con los ojos cerrados

-Sa-Sakuma… ¿O.ó cuando llegaste?

-¡no importa explícame que…-abrió los ojos- o.o

Todo lo contrario a la pervertida imaginación de Sakuma,…en el suelo estaba hincados Ryoma y Rosemary…ella tenia a Karupin colgado de la blusa del uniforme y las uñas la tenia muy bien encajadas, pues lastimaba la piel blanca de la chica al moverse…y Ryoma sostenía a Karupin para quitárselo…aunque por la mente de Ryoma solo podía pasar la bella idea de que su hermoso felino siguiera lastimando a la chica extranjera.

-miau nOn-Karupin se soltó rápido tanto de la blusa como de las manos de su amo y fue a dar un brinco a los brazos de Sakuma

-stupid cat!-se levanto Rosemary poniendo sus manos en puños- ya me voy-salio enojada del cuarto empujando un poco a Sakuma al pasar

-mada mada dane…-Ryoma se sentó con los pies cruzados, su cabeza era sostenida por su palma de la mano que se recargaba sobre la rodilla de su pierna

-etto…-ahora Ryusaki estaba sonrojada por lo que había pensado, mientras seguía con el felino en manos

-vino a dejar unas cosas que mi madre me mando…pero ella esta obsesionada con Karupin…y el la odia

-TT muiau…-maulló el gato dándole toda la razón a su dueño

-n.n así se hace Karupin-la chica froto la espalda del felino

**Decisiones**

Capitulo 10- Vida americana

Era lo que parecía ser una casa de campo, estaba rodeada de grandes espacios verdes y árboles de naranjas alrededor en vez de tener aquellas frutas, tenia regadas un montón de pelotas de tennis,…pero no era un casa tan pequeña como solían ser las demás, esta era considerablemente grande y espaciosa, y al lado, tenia una gran cancha de tennis,…la casa era perteneciente de la familia Echizen.

Era un día soleado y perfecto para salir a jugar tennis,… si es que no esperabas visitas

-¡no quiero¡no quiero!-corría con prisa un pequeño de cabellos verdes con gorra sobre ellos, llevando un overol de mezclilla sin una parte sin abrochar y bajo una playera roja

-¡Ryoma, hablo enserio vuelve!-corrió una joven mujer de cabellos castaños en trenza

- ¡no, si voy me quitas mi gorra y me pones ese feo traje que dice mi papa que es para tontos!

-¿u.ú y desde cuando le haces caso a tu padre?

-¡desde que tiene hoy razón!-siguió corriendo el pequeño

-Chibi-suke!-un chico mayor agarro al pequeño por la cintura haciéndolo detener el paso, y lo levanto un poco- no es bueno andar corriendo de mama n.n

-¡suéltame, suéltame Ryoga!

-¡Ryoga, tu también quédate ahí, porque debes ponerte el traje!

-…-se acerco a la oreja de Ryoma- solo uno puede huir bien librado, tu o yo

- O.ó ¿Qué intentas decirme?

-¡que serás tu!-aventó a su hermanito al lado del que corría su madre haciendo que el cayera en seco de sentón- que tengas suerte X3…-dicho esto Ryoga empezó a correr fuerte dando un brinco a lo que era una barranca…claro que abajo había playa

- ;.; me dolió¡Ryoga, eres un pésimo hermano mayor!-levanto su pequeño puño como si el mayor lo escuchara, y con la otra sobaba su pequeño trasero

-¡Ryoma!-llego Rinko Echizen parándose enfrente de su hijo- ¡ahora si no te escaparas!

-buah!...T-T yo no quiero usar traje… ¿Por qué debo usar esa cosa?

-¡porque vendrá una amiga de tu mami, y tu debes lucir lindo!

-¡yo no quiero ser lindo TTu!

-bueno, te veras presentable-tomo el brazo de su hijo y lo empezó a jalar para que empezara a caminar

-mama!...¡yo no quiero!-chillo el pequeño justo antes de subir las escaleras para entrar a la casa

-¡Rinko!-una voz femenina extraña se escucho por detrás de ellos

-eh?...oh, Mary Jane, llegaste muy temprano

- n.n sabes que soy puntual-una mujer de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos azules respondió-veo que estas ocupada

-u.ú es que este niño es igual a su padre

-O.ó ¡yo no soy igual a mi papa!-reclamo Ryoma

-u.ú si lo eres…anda saludo a tu tía Mary Jane

-hola… ¿eres mi tía o.o?

-n.n no pero como si lo fuera. Little boy-bajo a la altura del niño- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ryoma Echizen-dirigió esa mirada tan seria que ya poseía

-¿y te gusta el tennis, verdad?

-no,…pero le ganare a mi hermano y papa TTu

-n.nU ya veo…Ryoma, te traje a una amiguita para jugar

-O.ó

-vamos, RoseMary…no seas tan tímida-se levanto y quedo firme mientras volteaba a un árbol

-yes…-salio una pequeña niña de cabellos lacios y rubios, con la misma altura de Ryoma, traía puesto un vestido rosa de princesa de Disney, mas especifico el de la bella durmiente y sobre sus cabello una coronita de plástico dorada

-que bonita niña-exclamo Rinko- hola pequeña, soy tu tia Rinko¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-nOn my name is the princess RoseMary

-kawaii!-chillo Rinko- Ryoma, tu jugaras con ella como Buenos amigos, mientras tu tia Mary Jane y yo platicamos¿de acuerdo?

- -.-u todo yo…

-O.ó ¿Qué dijiste?

- eh…que si claro

-u.u así esta mejor,…vamos Mary…-las madres se adentraron a la casita y dejaron solos a los pequeños para que jugaran en el patio

…

Y no hablaron, se quedaron parados observando el pasto…-.- al fin y al cabo de pequeños, los niños y niñas no se llevan bien…

-¡hola, me llamo RoseMary!-se acerco la niña sonriendo

-eso ya lo dijiste

-si yo se… ¿y tu como te llamas?

-Ryoma Echizen…voy a irme a jugar

-hey!-agarro la mano de Ryoma

-¿Qué O.ó?

-¡vamos a jugar juntos!

-¿sabes jugar tennis?

-o.o no, mama me ha dicho que solo juegue con mis muñecas…no con mis zapatos

-u.ú no es jugar con tus tennis…es un deporte…bueno, si no sabes, no quiero jugar contigo-se soltó de la mano de la niña

-no!...¡hay que jugar a las princesas!

-O.ó no pienso jugar cosas de niñas

-yo seré la princesa… ¡y tu serás mi príncipe que me rescatara y estarás enamorado de mi!

-¡ni loco juego eso!

-¡TTu jugaras conmigo, mama dijo que seré tu amiga!

-yo soy amigo de las niñas…

-¡ahhh!-la rubia disfrazada empezó a gritar fuerte

-O.ó…-empezó a correr en dirección a su cancha de tennis,…pero no contaba con que la niña lo perseguiría- O.ó ¡me va a alcanzar!

-¡vas a jugar conmigo!

Corrieron considerablemente poco, hasta que Ryoma pudo visualizar la figura de su agresor…digo hermano mayor que estaba mojado, se notaba que acababa de salir de la playa,… ¡salvación, metió mas velocidad a sus pasos y llego directo junto detrás de su hermano para esconderse

-hea!...Chibi-suke¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡haz algo útil!-fue lo único que dijo

-¡vengo por Ryoma!-llego la niña con su carita sudada y su vestido algo sucio de las orillas por correr

-o.o ¿y tu quien eres?

-¡yo soy la princesa de Ryoma, RoseMary!

-¿princesa?...XD-Ryoga estallo en risa- maa, chibi-suke,…vete a jugar con tu nueva amiguita

-¡yo quiero jugar tennis!... ¡y tu me prometiste jugar a horita conmigo!

-pero tienes visita, a las niñas no se les hace eso

-O.ó ¿Por qué?

-¡come with me!-jalo RoseMary al ojiverde por el brazo

-no quiero, no quiero

-debes jugar conmigo, o le diré a ti mami

-mada mada dane, RoseMary

-…-la pequeña soltó al niño y empezó a hacer un puchero

-O.ó ¿Qué te pasa?

-buah!-empezó a llorar- ¡mama!... ¡Ryoma me esta insultando!-corrió del lado opuesto

- ¿Qué le dije O.ó?

-u.u eres baka, chibi-suke,…ella no sabe japonés…ahora si mama te pondrá ese traje

-X.x ¡no!... ¡esa niña solo me esta molestando!... ¿porque debo ser yo el regañado?

-porque por tu desgracia…ella es niña,…y como son mas lindas, se aprovechan

-TTu odio a las niñas

-u.u si claro…eso decía yo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La primaria WellingTown era un colegio prestigiado,…o era muy rico, o tenias mínimo que tener algún destacamento en cualquier área…ciencia, matemáticas, deporte…lo que fuera, pero debías ser excelente.

Ryoma Echizen cursaba su sexto grado de primaria en ese colegio,…si bien su padre podía pagarle ese colegio,…también entro fácil por destacar en las habilidades de tennis que el poseía,…es por eso que en ese momento, termino siendo el capitán del equipo masculino de tennis.

Su uniforme solo constaba de un pantalón negro liso, con una playera blanca y encima un chaleco negro con el escudo de dicho colegio,…el de las chicas era igual, solo que en vez de pantalón llevaban una falda larga de tablones en color negro.

Era un colegio por lo más estricto, pero bien valía la pena, decir que venias de ese colegio era abrirte las puertas en cualquier otro lado…pero eso a nuestro príncipe le venia valiendo,…toda su atención de ese colegio era el club de tennis,…es que realmente era muy bueno,…de los mejores en Estados Unidos.

-Ryoma!-un niño pelirrojo de piel blanca con algunas pecas en su rostro apareció por detrás- llegaste temprano amigo…

-hmm…

-que raro en ti capitán¿algo en especial?

-pudiera ser

-déjame adivinar…vienes huyendo de RoseMary

-u.ú acostumbra a seguirme los martes

-jaja…ya se me hacia raro…-dio un suave puñetazo al brazo del ojidorado- pero no tienes porque huir de las niñas

-mada mada dane, Adam

-u.ú te aprovechas que uno no sabes japonés y empiezas a maldecir a todos…ya veras, investigare que significa tu mentada palabrita

-eso lo dices desde que estamos en 3° de primaria…-rio en burla y adelanto paso

-hey, no me dejes hablando solo

-¡Ryo!-RoseMary salto sobre la espalda de Ryoma con todo y su mochila

-RoseMary…u.ú# ¿Por qué haces eso?

-well…eres tan suavecito que me encanta abrazarte-contesto la rubio mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban

-y tu eres pesada, lastimas mi espalda

-what?-exclamo enojada…y Adam empezó a reír-eres tan, tan grosero… ¿Por qué me tratas así?-se bajo y cruzo sus brazos

-porque me fastidias…ahora bájate

-debes recordar que soy tu princesa, y debes tratarme bien-dijo sonriendo

-¿Cuál princesa?...u.ú tu fingías ser una…demo mada mada dane

-na!...sabes que ya estoy aprendiendo japonés,…así que ya se que quieres decirme con esa estupida frase-saco la lengua jugando

-¿y que es o.o?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¬¬ ve y estudia japonés…por reírte hace rato de mi no te digo nada

-T.Tu amargada

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-¬.¬ nada, nada RoseMary…no mas que tu "príncipe" se esta escapando

-what?

Ryoma ya estaba a lejanos pasos de los chicos caminando con la cabeza baja y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Esperaba que mínimo por una vez esa chica rubia no lo molestara al llegar a la escuela…y aunque el quisiera mucho a su madre… ¡no le perdonaría el día en que le presento a esa mocosa!

Tan caprichosa y chillona,…lo perseguía como sombra por donde pasara, y como se había ganado el cariño de Rinko Echizen, constantemente estaba en su casa,... ¿acaso es que ella en verdad estaba disfrutando fastidiarlo?...; todo kinder estudiando con ella…y ahora también la primaria… ¡todo porque ella es la hija del dueño del colegio!... ¡y su madre la amiga de la esposa del dueño!...; de verdad a el no le molestaría tanto esa chica, le podría valer su vida…siempre y cuando no fuera tan metiche y empalagosa con el…¡y que dejara de decir que ella es su princesa!

-no puedo creer que a Ryoma Echizen le perturbe tanto una chica-se escucho por detrás del peliverde una voz de un chico

-eh?...-volteo su rostro y encontró a un rubio de cabellos un poco largos y ojos azulados- ah, Kevin-sonrio un poco y siguió su camino

-¿tan molesta es?-empezó a caminar a la par de el

-hm…-se rasco un poco la cabeza

-en tu vocabulario eso es un si-rió en burla

-¬.¬ ¿Cómo que mi vocabulario?

-…-rió mas-vamos, mi prima no debe ser tan molestosa

-¿acaso no la ves en las practicas?

-bueno…ella solo va a apoyarte-rió mas en burla

-gritar "gana mi amor, tu princesa esta aquí" no es lo que llamo apoyo TTu

-jaja…de acuerdo, RoseMary se excede… ¿pero apoco no es linda?

-¿linda?-volteo a ver al rubio con una mirada de no entender

-harían linda pareja-guiño el ojo

-no me interesan las niñas- respondió muy firme-y mas si son como ellas

-hu…solo espero que no seas rarito-palmeo la espalda de su amigo

-¿a que te refieres?

-u.u eres todo un caso perdido Ryoma

-O.ó

Kevin podría decirse que era lo mas cercano a lo que se llama "mejor amigo" para Ryoma,… aparte tenían que llevarse bien al ser integrantes del mismo equipo de tennis.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, los dos chicos tenistas se encontraban en uno de los jardines del colegio almorzando de manera tranquila, cada uno un sándwich de jamón con un refresco al lado.

- -.- prefiero el almuerzo japonés…

-u.u pero que quejumbroso eres Ryoma

-¡Kitty!-la rubia llego a donde estaban los dos chicos…Ryoma solo bajo su cabeza cansado

-¿Por qué debes llamarme así?

- n.n porque eres un gatito…hey¡mira lo que traigo puesto!

-…-alzo su vista, si algo sabia era que mejor ponerle atención una vez al día y luego se marcha- O.ó ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

- ¿no te lo dijo Kevin?

- no…

-ah, cierto…RoseMary entrara al equipo de tennis femenino-dijo sin mucha importancia y comiendo su almuerzo

-¡pero que ánimos son esos!-regaño la chica, que vestía el uniforme deportivo de tennis, una falda negra sport corta de tablones, con chaleco igual en negro y abajo una playera polo, y en su mano una raqueta roja- ¿apoco el uniforme luce lindo en mi?

-¿Cómo piensas jugar tennis si apenas puedes sostener la raqueta?-dijo en tono de regaño el japonés

-¡pues aprenderé!...y a mi también me darán el titulo de princesa del tennis… ¡así como a Ryo le dieron el de el príncipe del tennis!

-…-Ryoma se levanto molesto viendo fríamente a la chica rubia…la cual se intimido

-what?-la chica abrazo la raqueta…y Kevin ya sabia mas o menos lo que iba a decir el chico

-que estupida razón para jugar tennis…no tienes ni talento ni la habilidad para jugarlo,…y tampoco tienes el interés necesario…solo lo jugaras para llamar la atención…no eres mas que una niña caprichosa

-¡no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de ese modo!

-y tu no deberías tener derecho a jugar tennis…-dijo muy frió y empezando a caminar

-¡Ryoma!

-el tiene razón, RoseMary

-¿estas de su lado, Kevin?

-si…esta no es la forma de llamar su atención

-¡pero es que no hay nada que le llame la atención que no sea el tennis!

-RoseMary…el no te hará caso por mas cosas que hagas…no le gustas

-pues le gustare… ¡veras que lo haré!... ¡yo seré la única novia de el!-grito chillona y empezó a correr para alejarse

-…lo único en común que tienen es la terquedad…u.ú que bueno que a Ryoma no le gusta

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de casi un año de ausencia…Ryoma Echizen había vuelto a la secundaria Wellingtown para cursar lo que seria el 8° grado.

Todos en el equipo de tennis se habían enterada del notable mejoramiento de Ryoma durante su estancia en Japón…y hasta que le había ganado al capitán de su antiguo colegio, un tal Tezuka Kunimitsu… ¡Ryoma Echizen era increíble!...todos esperaban que el fuera de nuevo el capitán de tennis…aunque para eso debían esperar a que el cursara el ultimo grado.

Todos observaban como el prodigio japonés entraba de manera relajada por los jardines del colegio, las chicas gritaban que era un chico muy lindo…los chicos admiraban que siendo tan bajo de estatura pudiera ganar en los abiertos estatales de Estados Unidos…

-¡que bueno que cumpliste tu promesa!-el antiguo amigo de Ryoma llego por detrás de el y palmeo su espalda- estando aquí podrás mejorar bastante

-yo ya e mejorado…ahora solo falta que derrote a mi padre-sonrio divertido

-claro, claro…algún día ganaras a tu viejo-sonrio- es mejor que de una vez te inscribas en el club de tennis…recuerda que hay muchos para entrar…y además, varios quieren jugar contra ti… ¿crees poder?

- ¿con quien crees que estas hablando, Kevin?-sonrio retador

-si se me olvida…el gran Ryoma Echizen egocéntrico

-kya!... ¡no creí que los japoneses fueran tan guapos!...Ryoma is so cute!-chillo una pelirroja

-yeah...oh my god, is like a dream!-grito otra chica de cabellos negros

Si Ryoma no escuchaba esos gritos,…sin duda Kevin si lo hacia y a la perfección

-valla,…te has vuelto mas popular que desde la ultima vez que viviste aquí

-hm…eso no me importa

-no estaría mal que ahora si tuvieras novia

-yo no puedo tener novia aquí

- ¿de que hablas?... ¿no estas viendo que estas chicas se están muriendo por ti…aparte todas son muy lindas

- no me interesa nadie de aquí

-O.o…-el chico rubio observo una de las bolsas de la mochila de Ryoma una libreta que decía "Nota de Ryoma Echizen"- ¿y esta libreta de que es?

-uno de los sempais de Seigaku me la dio,…vienen las notas de mi juego en tennis

-ya veo…-saco la libreta y empezó a hojearla…y no entendía nada de lo que decía…muchos números revueltos con letras…bah¿a quien engaña?...el no sabia leer en japonés- que listo…te lo traes porque sabes que nadie lo leerá

-jum…-rió divertido

-oye…-su voz de escuchaba juguetona- ¿y esto también es parte de tu juego de tennis?

- ¿Qué cosa…O.ó?-noto que en la mano de su amigo se encontraba una foto

-con que el arma mas secreta de Ryoma Echizen es esta chica castaña de trenzas…-observaba la foto de Ryoma con Sakuno Ryusaki, que por detrás había otros chicos peleando por algo que parecía ser comida, el príncipe llevaba un parche en el ojo y la castaña sonreí feliz- es linda…muy linda…ahora veo porque nadie de aquí te interesa

-¡hey, devuélvemela!-Ryoma estaba sonrojada y trato de arrebatar la foto de las manos de Kevin

-hey… ¡por primera vez te veo de ese color!-estiraba su brazo para que el japonés no la tuviera- ¡creo que también iré a Japón a conseguir una novia!

-¡no es mi novia! O.ó

-si claro…-el chico rió sarcástico y empezó a correr alejándose de su amigo

-¡Kevin, devuélveme la foto de Sakuma!

-¡así que se llama Sakuma!-río mas complacido

-¡Kevin O/ó!-empezó a corretear al chico

Durante el correteo, el prodigioso príncipe de oriente, lanzo una pelota de tennis a la mano que sostenía la foto,…de esa forma por el golpe, Kevin por impulso soltó la foto, haciendo correr a Ryoma lo mas rápido en su vida y poder tomar de nuevo en sus manos la foto con la chica de trenzas largas. Durante el camino a las canchas de tennis, Kevin solo iba molestando a Ryoma sobre aquella linda chica¿Dónde la conoció¿Qué tanto llego con ella¿te gusta de verdad?...Ryoma solo agachaba su cabeza para ocultar lo rojo que se encontraba y repetía una y mil veces "mada mada dane"

-mira…aquí son las canchas de la secundaria

-hm…ire a inscribirme- se dirigio a una mesita donde un chico de al parecer ser del ultimo año de la secundaria se encontraba haciendo la lista de los nuevos integrantes

-¿vienes a inscribirte?-pregunto el chico, y Ryoma afirmo moviendo su cabeza- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ryoma Echizen

- veamos…-empezó a pasar varias hojas hasta topar con una que tenia un pequeño aviso- lo siento, pero tengo ordenes de no aceptarte

-¿Qué?-reclamo exaltado y enojado

-son ordenes directivas

-hey amigo… ¡debe haber un error!-reclamo Kevin- ¿Cómo no van a dejar a Ryoma entrar?

-pues aquí dice…lo siento, pero será mejor que vallas a preguntar a las oficinas

-eso voy a hacer…-respondió el príncipe molesto mientras empezaba a caminar en compañía de Kevin

-esto esta muy, muy mal… ¿acaso no saben quien eres?... ¡a mi también me van a escuchar esos estupidos directores!... ¡mi tío se enterara de esto!

-daddy ya esta enterado, Kevin-RoseMary se encontraba recargada de una pared observando como pasaban los dos chicos

-hey… ¿RoseMary, ya sabias de esto?-pregunto Kevin

-of course…-respondió la rubia- hello, Kitty!

-RoseMary… ¿Qué tanto sabes?-pregunto Ryoma

-mas de lo que crees…Kevin, déjame hablar a solas con Kitty, please

-hm…bien…nos vemos después-dio un suave puñetazo al hombro de Ryoma, y se marcho

-ahora dime…

-yo fui la que pidió que no te dejaran entrar al equipo de tennis

-¿Qué tu que?-reclamo Ryoma enojado y se acerco mas a la chica

-¿Por qué no me fuiste a visitar en cuento llegaste a New York?...yo esperaba con ansias tu regreso…y no me hablaste…

-¡RoseMary!-acorralo a la chica con los brazos en cada lado sobre la pared- deja las tonterías y explícame porque hiciste eso

-¡para que solo puedas jugar tennis bajo una condición!-se puso a la defensiva

-¿condición?-soltó a la chica

-¡si tu aceptas salir conmigo, podrás jugar tennis en el equipo!

-¿salir contigo?... ¡estas loca!... ¡yo no aceptare bajo esas condiciones!

-entonces, despídete de el equipo y de jugar tennis-rió muy complacida…ya sabia la respuesta de Ryoma…el haría lo que fuera por pisar una cancha

-veamos…si tu capricho te dura-dijo muy frió y empezando marcharse

¿Con quien cree que hablaba esa mocosa?...no sabia lo mucho que Ryoma había podido cambiar,…y que el hacia lo que fuera por jugar tennis…y si se tenia que cambiar de colegio, le importaría muy poco…total,…su padre aun con todo y sus constantes comentarios fuera de lugar, sabia que para un Echizen era imposible no jugar tennis…así que si tenia que llegar a pedir traslado aceptaría…y hasta Rinko Echizen haría caso…ella también fue jugadora, sabe lo que es pasión por el tennis.

-¿Por qué?-RoseMary golpeteo la mesa de dirección de su padre

-entiende honey…si Ryoma se marcha de este colegio y entra a otro¡es algo que afectara a la escuela!...me amenazo con cambiarse de escuela si no le permitía entrar al equipo¿sabes lo que sucedería?...las consecuencias son muchas, y ambas afectan a mi escuela

-¡pero papi!-hizo un puchero

-realmente creí que Ryoma aceptaría salir contigo si ponía esa condición…pero veo que es muy testarudo…yo quería ayudarte princesa, pero veo que no pude

-¡no es justo!-pataleo al piso y salio de la dirección cerrando la puerta de golpe- ¡Ryoma serás mi novio!... ¡yo te voy a gustar sea como sea!

0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin flash back0o0o0o0o0o

-¿tanto así esta obsesionada?-pregunto Sakuma

-wizz...-respondió Ryoma tomando su refresco

Estaban dentro de la hamburguesería en el lugar mas arrinconado posible,…RoseMary llego a Japón de improvisto causando los dormidos celos de Sakuma Ryusaki y perturbando la estable tranquilidad de Ryoma…era una chica necia y caprichosa como el príncipe siempre había dicho.

¿Ir hasta Japón solo por el?...que amor ni que nada…Ryoma se sentía como un juguete costoso que debía estar en las manos de Wellin…lo bueno que era inalcanzable,…lo malo que la chica no se daba por vencida…ir a molestarlo hasta Japón… ¡maldito día en que la conoció!

-etto…ella se inscribió al equipo femenino-dijo Sakuma jugando con las papas fritas

-hmm…otra vez

-¿sabe jugar tennis?-ya presentía Sakuma el porque la extranjera se inscribió al equipo,…el propósito era vencerla y si es posible quedar como la capitana

-para nada…es como un pez fuera del agua cuando ella juega…así que no te preocupes

-¡que bueno!-exclamo contenta- n.n eso me da mas ventajas sobre ella

-siempre le has llevado la ventaja…-sonrio tierno para su novia

-etto…-se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Ryoma

-no te llega ni a los talones, Sakuma…siempre lo he dicho, haberme inscrito a Seigaku fue lo mejor que pude hacer

-Ryoma…-susurro para luego pensar un poco sus palabras- n.n…Ryoma-kun

-O.ó ¿Por qué me vuelves a llamar así?

-n.n porque soy la única chica que te llama así…y debo llamarte diferente a como lo hace Wellin¿no crees?

-creo que si…-sonrio un poco

-kya!... ¡aléjate de mi, stupid girl!-RoseMary se encontraba corriendo como loca por fuera del lugar mientras Ryoma y Sakuma la observaban con una gota tras su nuca

-¡no lo haré, no dejare que encuentres a Ryoma y Sakuma!-Karlyta se encontraba correteando a la extranjera con una raqueta en la mano

-¡eso es Karlyta, dale duro!-gritaba Hibari que se quedo parada al lado de Tomoka y Kamome- ¡no te dejes!

-etto…u.u no creo que sea muy bueno que la ande persiguiendo-comento Kamome

-descuida Kamo-chan…XD después que le de un raquetazo se quedara tranquila Karlyta

-bien…creo que al menos aquí si te defenderán Ryoma-kun n.nU-comento Sakuma divertida

-u.u si…Seigaku fue de las mejores decisiones que e tomado

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Iem de acuerdo...se que es demasiado hablar sobre el personaje ke tanto odian y ke ya apodaron de cariño "mocasa, peliteñida, etc..."...pero keria ke supieran porque Ryoma no kiere ni un pokito a RoseMary...¿no les estrezo mas ella XD?...

iem ahora a responder reviews:

**adriana23**: amiga!...ke weno ke leiste mi capi...see se pone emocionante, jeje...n.O espero sigas leyendo,...n.nU y me sigas presionando para escribir...jajaja...nos vemos despuesito. xau xau

**Lucy**¿consideras que actualize mas pronto que las ultimas veces X3?...porque la vdd yo si...-.- prometo que la falta de RyoSaku en este capi se vendra en el siguiente capi...jojojo...n.O espero hacer lo ke a la mayoria le gusta...nyajaja.espero sigas leyendo. Saludos para ti tmb.

**Clea everlasting**: uff...T-T algien ke no me regaña por actualizar tan lento,...gracias!...y huu cuando se entere de la beca...-musica de suspenso-no se ke pasara XDD...T-T no tengo la idea fija. espero sigas leynendo y este capi te guste. xau xau

**Marip**: X3 si la kerias matar...creo ke ahora la kerras hacer pollito rostizado y zasonad0o jajaja...y nah,...maldita creo ke es la palabra mas suave ke escucho al dia...jajaja (u/u ejem...). weno espero sigas leyendo. xau xau.

**Cecilia**: hola,...jeje see T-T tmb me gusto escribir esa escenas del abrazo...espero te siga gustando los siguientes capitulos y sigas leyendo, grax x la suerte deseada. Xau xau.

**Karlyta**: wuju!...XD soy wena imaginando a las personas...eha, eha!...u.u d acuerdo, para la proxima descripcion te pondre con lentes XD...por cierto¿de ke te gustaria ir disfrazada a la fiesta de Halloween?...o.o y ¿no quieres tener pareja para la fiesta? (ejem, si escogias a Eiji el ya esta ocupado...). ¡y si no te reias xke tu defiendes el RyoSaku jaja!...espero tu respuesta. xau xau.

**Tsu Asakura**: creo que en este fic se han peleado y encelado mas veces ke de las que se han besado XDD jaja pobresitos,...pero si asi les gusta asi seguire XP...¿no es asi?...¡los problemas son divertidos!...ok ahora tomare en cuenta ke tengo 76 reviews XD. espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**SaPaLu 7**: jaja...¡bienvenida al club de "odiamos a Wellin"!...no eres unica,...y si como en unos 5 o 6 kps termino este fic...XDD...¿pokito no?...y seee amiga eres algo contradictoria en lo ke dices...XDD me agradas, jajaja...espero te siga gustando este fic, xau xau.

**o'chibi**: si calma hermanita,...u.u yo se ke Wellin es irritante...pero ke no te de ulcera por eso XDD...¬¬ y si ya por fin tu fiesta de Halloween le sige a este capitulo...¿ya me dejaras d decir en donde sea de la fiesta xfin?...jeje eso espero...¿de donde sake a RoseMary Wellin?...de toda mi experiencia con weks decerebradas d todos los coles x los ke e pasado...¿ke creias?...ke era original el personaje...¡psss no XDD!...jeje nos vemos luego chibi.xau xau

**Vickyta-chan**¡y a todos les cayo mal desde el principio!...jajaja...u.u es ke no era para ke les cayera iem...XDDu pero tmpc para ke m la odiaran, pobre...¿otra defensora del RyoSaku?...wiii!...creo ke ya haran club jaja...espero sigas leyendo pronto...xau xau.

**-ivekag-**: O.O ¿lo deje muy de suspenso¿a la ahi se va?...;.; gomen, gomen...u.u no lo vuelvo a hacer...T-T perdon...jeje...ejem...creo ke no actualize tan pronto, pero hago lo posible. jeje...espero este cap te llene mas...xau xau.

**Laura-chan**: see...Prince of tennis tuvo mucha aceptacion en las otakus owó y en mi obvio no fue la excepcion!...jeje...°¬° lo deliro...XDD...solo no tomes muchos calmantes xke tmb hacen daño, y yo responsable no me hago XP.Gracias por decir ke me keda muy lindo n/n hago lo ke mi poca cabeza me da para escribir, y segire echandole ganas, minimo hasta el final XD. ¿ke kien esta en contra del RyoSaku?...pss chek muy bien la pag y todas las del MomoRyo kieren matar la pareja XD. Espero sigas leyendo...xau xau.

**Marie:** amiga casi ni responde tu review xke lo dejaste en el primer capi, u.u ke weno ke lo vi. Muchas gracias por leer y me da gusto ke te haya gustado¿lo mejor ke has leido? o/o etto, gracias...pero no creo ke sea lo mejor ke leeras,...espero sigas leyendo este fic, n.n xau xau.

Iem ahora si me voy, espero sus reviews y ya saben...u.u no me kieran matar por este capi...T-T el otro estara lleno de RyoSaku.

Xau xau.


	11. trick or treat?

**La li ho!:**

**¿Cómo han estado?-mirada de odio de algunas- ;-; ahhh, gomen, se que he dejado medio votado este fic…pero no se que me dio, tenia la mitad de este capi en una libreta, y sin motivo alguno no podía continuar escribiendo..u.uU lo se, soy una desvergonzada y patética,…pero…¡lo subi¿es lo que importa no?**

**Originalmente, el personaje de RoseMary no era para que lo odiaran, o.ó no crei nunca hacer un personaje tan odioso,…pero como he dicho, ella es la encarnación de todas aquellas tipas de los colegios en los que e estado¡si¡aquellas malditas que me han caido mal y que han hecho que tenga tragos amargos!...T-T ustedes saben, la clase de vatas a las que me refiero…u.ú bitch…o.o eh…jaja,… ok, recuerdos inncesarios…tengo algo que decir…**

**¡muajajajajajaja¡ves Kmila Krlota¡termine este fin el capitulo¡te burlaste de mi¡ y dijiste que no lo haria!**

**-Vangel se va a una esquinita a llorar y plantar hongitos-**

**;-; malvada, me molestaste toda la puta semana…¡pero te gane¡a ti y a Pollo!, muajaja**

**O.O ok,…debo empezar ya…asi que…**

**¡Comenzemos!

* * *

**

-¡mira este!-chillo Osakada mostrando un disfraz

-¡este, este!-esta vez fue Tachibana

-ah, kawaii!-y no podía faltar Sakuma

Todo de ultima hora, las chicas estaban de compras para los disfraces y maquillaje de la noche de Halloween, aunque Ann&Momo, Tomoka&Horio, ya habían escogido su atuendo pero aun sin comprarlo,…en cambio la pareja de capitanes no tenían la mas remota idea de que ir…era por ciertos problemas escolares, amorosos, mucho tennis, lo que sea que se les atravesara, fue producto para que no hayan prestado atención en ese mísero pero importante detalle.

Como representantes del sexo femenino, las chicas ya se habían emocionado con todas las compras de Halloween, poseídas es la palabra para describirlas, ya estaban apunto de comprar trajes que ni utilizarían.

Y en representación masculina, los respectivos novios sentados en el suelo con varias bolsas de compras¿creyeron que solo irían por disfraces?, ja…pobre mentalidad masculina ingenua. Horio y Momoshiro recargados entre ellos por la espalda, Ryoma recargado sobre una pared con las piernas en posición de mariposa y con la gorra baja, la verdad, se quedo dormido¿pueden culparlo?

-¡Ryoma-kun!-Sakuma se arrodillar a quedar a la altura de Echizen- ó.o Ryoma-kun…

-eh?-se despertó atontado- ¿Qué pasa?

-n.n ¿no quieres ir de vampiro?

-hm, te dije que como tu quisieras-levanto la visera mostrando sus gatunos ojos adormilados

-demo…quiero saber que opinas

-¿vampiros?

-hai!

-hm…esta bien

-¡perfecto!-se levanto rápido dejando una sonrisa en Ryoma

-mira, tan mansito como un gatito-se burlo el sempai

-Ryusaki-buchou lo tiene controlado-le siguió Horio

-mada mada dane ¬¬

-vez Horio, si no estuviera controlado, ya hubiera aventado una de sus mil pelotas XD

-¡Horio-kun!-llego Tomoka abalanzándose sobre su novio haciendo que ambos cayeran, todo sobre la espalda del uniceja- ¡este es tu traje!

-¿Por qué me tiras TT#?

-¡es que estoy tan emocionada nOn¡esta tan bonito este traje de hechicero!

-Momo-kun-llego Ann con bolsas- n.O ya esta tu traje de pirata-le extendió una bolsa

-perfecto-tomo la bolsa y se levanto

-¡ya tenemos los trajes, Ryoma-kun!-llego Sakuma con sus bolsas pasándole a el su respectivo traje- mira…este es el mió…-estuvo apunto de sacarlo

-¡NO!-gritaron las otras dos chicas

-¿Qué o.o?-vocifero la castaña

-¡no puedes mostrarle tu disfraz!-regaño Tomoka amenazando con el dedo

-¿o.ó porque?-se indigno el príncipe

-porque debe ser una sorpresa para ustedes-agrego Ann

-¡¿también nosotros!?-dijeron a coro los otros dos varones

-si también-respondieron

-¿creen que les haré caso u.ú?-refunfuño Ryoma

-debes de ¬¬-dijo Ann

-Sakuma…-se acercaba a la chica-dame esa bolsa

-o.o etto…

-O.ó ¿crees que Saku-chan te hará caso?-regaño Ann

-u.u la verdad, si-respondió Tomoka

-¡Saku-chan!-Ann tomo por la muñeca a la chica- ¡corre, igual tu Tomoka!-y así las chicas salieron en fuga de la tienda

-Ann-chan me dejo ;.; …

-argh!... ¡vuelve acá Tachibana!-Ryoma empezó a correr para hacer escena de persecución

**Decisiones**

**Capitulo 11-. Trick or treat?**

A un día para las festividades de Halloween.

Los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados con la idea de usar disfraces, pero eso no significaba que los clubs deportivos no hicieran ningún esfuerzo; y más valiera que ningún tenista aflojara o bajara el ritmo, porque Ryoma-buchou estaba siendo mas estricto que nunca,…podían agradecer a Ann Tachibana por el humor de Echizen. Vaya que la novia de Momoshiro-Sempai era veloz, Ryoma no pudo ni alcanzarla, herido su orgullo… ¡todos pagarían por eso!, es mas, fue específicamente a buscar a Inui para conseguir 2lts de el especial jugo de Halloween llamado "Para la tumba", no hace falta decir que al escuchar el tentador nombre del brebaje pastoso, todos obedecieron sumisos y sin rechistar, pobre del que cometiera un error, Ryoma vigilaba celosamente los movimientos que todos hacían…

…PLOP!

La pelota de un jugador de intermedios cayó, los ojos de Echizen brillaron con un aire terrorífico…

glup!

-waaa!-el chico salio corriendo dirección al baño

-n.n Echizen-san no viene de humor-dijo Kamome

-¿u.u enserio?-respondió preguntando Hibari, en tono de sarcasmo- o.ó mientras no le de a Koutaro, todo estará bien

-jiji… ¿iras con el al baile de mañana?-Hibari asintió rosada- ya veo…

-no es la gran cosa-bajo sus ojos-solo iremos de amigos

- n.n así se debe comenzar

-chicas-llego Ryusaki-lamento informar que si no trabajan, Ryoma-kun vendrá a traerles jugo n.O

-¡no hace falta O.O!-corrieron a dar unas vueltas

-con que debes utilizar a Ryo para hacer tu trabajo de capitana

-eh?-volteo hacia donde la voz provenía y se encontró con la extranjera- ¿se te ofrece algo, Wellin?

-de ti nada¿te gusta siempre depender de Ryo?

-a el le gusta que lo haga, y no siempre depende de el aunque siempre quisiera hacerlo¿te deja hacerlo a ti?

-…-frunció ambos seños-¡no necesito depender de el, yo sola me basto!

-¿y que haces en Japón entonces?

-no es asunto tuyo, aunque Ryoma diga que si

-Wellin, soy la capitana de este club y tu ni titular eres, mas vale que me guardes respeto, no se como sea en donde tu vas, pero aquí soy tu superiora

-¿es una amenaza?

-advertencia…-se voltea- ¡novatas, 20 vueltas, titulares 10 vueltas y prepárense para partidos amistosos de dobles!-anuncio, y de muy mala gana RoseMary acato las ordenes de su buchou

-¿causa problemas?-se oyó fuera de la reja la voz de Echizen

-hasta ahora, no-dijo Sakuma recargándose cerca de el-habla demasiado, mas de lo suficiente

-¿Qué te dice?

-no la entiendo, usa muchas indirectas

-evitarla es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por si acaso¿quieres jugo?-rió con malicia

-jaja, no gracias deja me encargo yo

-bien, volveré a las canchas-metió dos dedos por uno de los agujeros de la reja y acaricio detrás de la oreja de ella, cosa que a Sakuma le causo un cosquilleo placentero-nos vemos…

-hai…-susurro sonrojada, Ryoma se alejo

-o'chibi!

Una chillona voz masculina se escucho con un gran eco, Sakuma dudo un poco

-ah!-el mencionado se quejo al sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, Ryusaki ya no dudo, Kikumaru estaba en las instalaciones-Kikumaru-sempai¡pesas!

-nyah!, es que estoy tan contento de verte X3

-yo, Echizen-kun-la voz del tensai se escucho

-Fuji-sempai¿tu también o.o?

-¡yo también vengo de visita!-llego Momo por detrás

-u.ú tu no eres novedad

-¬¬ amargado…

-Kikumaru-sempai¿puedes bajarte?

-hoi!-asintió y soltó el cuerpo del menor

-¿a que vinieron?

-n.n extrañábamos un poco el ambiente de secundaria-comenzó a hablar Fuji-y pasábamos a visitarte

-¡o'chibi, hay que hacer una reunión de los titulares para festejar!

-u.ú no gracias…

-Echizen¿seguro vendrás mañana?

-wizz…

-n.n tiene que, porque Sakuma-san querrá venir

-u//ú

-nyah!, es cierto… ¡Sakuma-chan!-Eiji corrió hacia las canchas

-eh?-Sakuma volteo al escuchar su nombre, lastima, la velocidad de Eiji es mayor que la de la castaña, no reacciono mucho al momento de tener al pelirrojo sobre ella- E-Eiji-sempai?

-nyah¡extrañaba a Sakuma-chan!

-hola, Sakuma-san-saludo Fuji con su gran sonrisa

-kya¡es Kikumaru-sempai!-unas tenistas gritaron con unos ojos de corazon

-¡Fuji-sempai!-otras…

-¡y Momo-chan-sempai!-…y mas…

-hola!-saludo Momo sonriente

-felicidades Sakuma-chan-hablo Fuji, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de la chica- por lo de Echizen

-hoi!, tus esfuerzos dieron resultado

-o//o

-¿esfuerzos?-Ryoma pregunto extrañado

-¿no le has comentado nada?-dijo Momo, tomando preso el cuello de Echizen

-etto…

-¡la hubieras visto!,…u.u cuando aventó la inocente raqueta por no saber utilizarla….

-¡Momo-sempai!-chillo Sakuma

-significa… ¿Qué por ser la capitana no debes entrenar?-llego RoseMary jugando con la raqueta en mano

-yo soy la que supervisa en estos momentos, ni siquiera has hecho 10 vueltas

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo me das?-pregunto defensiva

-u.u no quiero ser tu ejemplo…

-nyah!, o'chibi¿Quién es esa?-pregunto en quedito

-RoseMary Wellin-respondió automático

-¿Wellin?-repitió Momoshiro el apellido¿Dónde lo a escuchado?, si hacia memoria, nunca…solo…-¡la beca!

-¿beca?-los no enterados se sorprenden

-jum…veo que hay alguien que sabe-murmuro la rubia complacida- volveré a entrenar…buchou-termino la rubia yéndose

-ah…eh…-las miradas posaban sobre el pelinegro- ¿beca?... ¿dije beca?...quise decir¡besa!

-¬¬#-Ryoma estaba molesto…

-¿Qué es besa, Momo?

-u.u Eiji-sempai,…besa…de…beso…

-demo… ¿Por qué…

-¡ya¿todos vendremos mañana?

-todos están ocupados, Oishi, Kaidoh, Taka-san,…tienen fiestas en sus respectivas escuelas-dijo Fuji-

-es una lastima-comento Sakuma

-nyah¡sigo diciendo que hay que hacer una reunión de titulares pasados!...¡y que o'chibi sale con Sakuma-chan!

-n.n suena divertido

-hoi!

-¡hay que hacerlo!-se animo Momo

Los sempais siguieron hablando, si darse cuenta que los menores se iban retirando, cada uno a sus respectivos equipos…

-------

Noche de brujas…

La música ya se escuchaba saliendo de gimnasio, mientras los estudiantes iban entrando…

…pero antes, Ryoma Echizen paso por su novia la cual hace media hora aseguro estaba lista. Dotado se paciencia, se recargo sobre su motocicleta negra¿Qué tanto puede demorarse en poner un disfraz?...el no se tardo nada, solo colocarse un pantalón negro formal, la camisa blanca de alargado al final, un chaleco negro algo ajustado, y sobre sus hombros una larga capa….a claro, y el delineado de sus ojos que Nanako obligo a usarlo junto con los colmillos, se sentía estupido…pero Sakuma lo valía

-¡Ryoma-kun, gomen ne!

Por fin salio, dejando sin habla a Echizen; el vestido negro y con un poco de brillo en rojo, largo con dos largas aberturas dejando ver sus piernas, pegado al cuerpo y escotado del busto, con las mangas largas y caídas, una cadena de murciélago, sus labios rojos con un delineado grueso en negro, su largo cabello aun mas lacio y suelto

-Ryoma-kun…n.n te ves muy bien

-…igual tu¿nos vamos?-extendió su mano para que ella la tomara

-hai-accedió al gesto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saku-chan aun no llega T-T¡no entraremos hasta que llegue junto con Ryoma-sama!

-pero Tomoka…u.ú ya llegaran-advirtió Hibari, no de muy buen humor

-¬O¬ ni me digas nada Hibi-chan, porque tu estas esperando a Fujimori-kun

-o.ó

-ya no debe esperarme-llego el castaño, vestido de blanco como su amiga, según esto de fantasmas-yo, Hibari

-ah!, Koutaro-kun n.n-se acerco al chico-TT llegas tarde

-¿aun no llega Saku-san y Echizen-san?-se acercaba Kamome disfrazada de duende junto con Ritsuka

-u.ú no

-ahí viene-alerto Horio, viendo a dos chicos de negro llegando sobre una motocicleta, falta decir que el conductor venia con una considerable velocidad y frenando con fuerza frente al grupo de amigos- o.o no sabia que manejaras tan bien, buchou

-hm…-levanto la visera del casco

-konbawa!-saludo Sakuma, soltando la cintura del tenista y quitándose el casco

-¡te ves fantástica Saku-chan!-chillo Tomoka- ¿valió la pena verla hasta ahora, Ryoma-sama?

-u/ú mada mada dane-no se vio su sonroje por el casco

-¿ya llegaron los sempais?-pregunto Tomoka

-hai, están adentro apartando lugar

-mejor entremos-dijo Ritsuka-Usada esta a cargo de ver que todos vayan llegando y Aoyagi por el momento esta de anfitriona

Entraron y casi la música deja sordo a Ryoma, la fiesta estaba animada, se notaba porque ya varias parejas estaban bailando en la pista. Momoshiro llamo a los chicos aleteando su mano, estaba en una gran mesa donde también se encontraba Ann, Eiji acompañado con una chica y a Fuji con Kurumi (n/a: exacto, Fuji aquí sale con Kurumi…viva el loli-com XD!), todos se acercaron y tomaron asientos.

-nyah!, les presentare a mi novia, Roxy-chan-dijo el chico disfrazado de gato, presentando a una chica bajita, de cabello corto y castaño de mechones morados tambien disfrazada como el pelirrojo

-nOn hola!-se apego al brazo del neko- ¿son amigos de mi Eiji-chan?

-hai-asintieron todos

-¡que gusto conocerlos!...O.O kami¡que ni niño mas kawaii!-la novia de Kikumaru se lanzo a abrazar a Ryoma, dando a entender porque era la pareja del tenista acrobático

-kya!, me lastima-se quejo en quedito por la falta d aire

-hoi!, y mira, ella es la novia del o'chibi!-imito la acción de su novia pero en Ryusaki, ambos capitanes pedían al cielo ser soltado y recibir aire en sus pulmones

-n.n que divertido-dijo Fuji (vestido de diablo), observando como Sakuma y Ryoma se pasaban a un color azul

-o.o si tu lo dices, Syusuke

-minna nOn!-grito Otohime desde la tarima y hablando por el micrófono- nuestro querido y bello Seigaku nos trajo una gran sorpresa para esta noche…¡ni siquiera los organizadores sabíamos de esto!-empezó a haber murmullos- para animarnos aun mas….¡el grupo Bad Luck fue invitado!

-kya!!-gritaron eufóricas todas las presentes

-la li ho¡buenas noches Seigaku!-el vocalista pelirrojo, conocido como Shuichi llego seguido del guitarrista Hiro y el tecladista menor Fujisaki-¡esta noche los estaremos acompañando con nuestro talento!

-kya¡viva Shindou-san¡Fujisaki-san¡Nakano-san °¬°!

-¿quienes son esos?-pregunto Ryoma arqueando una ceja

-un grupo muy popular de j-pop entre las chicas-respondió Horio-el vocalista es gay

-¿Qué tienes contra de los gays O.ó?-gritaron amenazadoras Hibari, Tomoka y Ann…mientras la novia de Eiji lo sostenía por el cuello de la playera

-;-; nada, nada…no vuelvo a hablar-fue soltado

-¿nunca los has escuchado, Ryoma-kun?

-no

-¡son geniales¡son lo mejor de lo mejor, solo Nittle Grasper se les compara!-chillo Tomoka

-¡nOn si, y las Chocolate's nyah!

-Ryo!-llego corriendo RoseMary, con su disfraz de princesa como siempre- ¡que bueno que llegaste!

Karlyta salio de la nada y se lanzo sobre la rubia extranjera abrazándola, no falta decir que todos la veían extrañados, pues supuestamente, la chica era la defensora del Ryosaku

-what happen with you?- Rosemary era la mas extrañada

-quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te e hecho, ;-; quiero que seamos amigas-se oia sincera

-¡ah, so cute!-abrazo a la chica

-por eso, nOn te traje esto-mostró un vaso con un liquido rojo- sabe delicioso n.O

-te creeré-empezó a beber del liquido, terminando su rostro empezó a hacer muecas- ¡ahh, esto sabe espantoso!-se soltó de la chica y salio corriendo hacia el baño

-muajaja-reía complacida

-O.O Karlyta¿Qué le diste?-pregunto Hibari

-un jugo de Inui-sempai…y aparte…tenia laxantes

-O.O ¿Cuántos le pusiste?

-como unos 5…muajaja

-¡eso, así se hace amiga!-Tomoka la abrazo- ¡que buena actriz

-nOn gracias-Sakuma sonreía agradecida, y todas volvieron a prestar su atención a Bad Luck

-u.ú no se callan-se quejo Ryoma, desesperado por el griterío eufórico

-y no lo hará u.u-dijeron los demás acompañantes masculinos

-kya!, es Sweet Sweet Samba!... ¡Eiji-chan, tenemos que bailar esa, y todas!-se levanto Roxy

-¡nOn de acuerdo, nyah!-se levanto y tomo de la mano a su novia hasta perderse entre la gente de la pista

-hm…-Ryoma pensaba en si sacar a bailar a Sakuma o no...¿Echizen bailando?, cuando sintió la cabeza su chica recargándose sobre su hombro y sujetándolo con fuerza de su brazo, indicándole que ella solo quería estar con el y no bailar, sonrio y tomo una de sus manos

**CLICK**

El flash de una cámara ilumino la escena de los capitanes y ambos voltearon a ver quien los había fotografiado, viendo a Momoshiro riendo con una cámara en Mano y a Ann sonriendo

-Momo-sempai o.ó#...

- nOn aseguro que esta es su primera foto juntos…

-n.n es la segunda-dijo Fuji-la primera fue cuando estaban en primero

-o.o ah si?,…bueno¡pero esta es de novios!-se entusiasmo Momo

-nOn se ven tan kawaii juntos-comento Ann-¡ya se, deben tomarse una foto con nosotros dos también!-Ann tomo del brazo a Momo

-cierto¡Fuji-sempai, tu eres bueno tomando fotos¿podrías?-extendió la cámara

-n.n será un placer

-¡vamos enano!-Momo se lanzo sobre Echizen

-Momo-sempai, -.-# pesas-susurro molesto

Después de la bien tomada foto de Fuji, todo siguió con normalidad, los únicos que estaban en la mesa eran Ryoma con Sakuma y Horio con Tomoka,…ellos se quedaron sentados después de una completa de haber bailado, el pobre uniceja esta exhausto, hasta Fujimori pidió a Hibari bailar, la cual apenada acepto. Bad Luck estaba dando un ambiente espectacular en la noche de brujas, y un muy buen fan service a las fanáticas.

-¡un momento por favor!-RoseMary se encontraba arriba de la tarima con micrófono en mano

-¡que le pasa a esa, yo soy la anfitriona aquí!-renegó molesta Otohima por debajo

-quiero decirle a Ryo, que solo le quedan 2 meses para decidir, daddy acaba de llamarme, y ese es tu tiempo limiti, my pretty kitty

-¿decidir?-Sakuma se volteo hacia su novio, el cual era cubierto por una luz blanca que provenía del reflector

-hm-sonrio enojada- mada mada dane, Wellin-dijo en a alto- lo que elija… ten seguro que no te involucrara- el rostro de la extranjera se torno confuso y molesto

-¿Ryoma-kun?

-…-sin preocuparse después porque el que dirán, tomo el rostro de Sakuma el cual se puso rojo, acercándose aprisiono los labios de la tenista con los de el

…los sempais y amigos de la pareja estaban noqueados y con la boca abierta… ¿Cuándo se imaginarían al "quiero Ponta" besando

-kyaaa!-Karlyta saltaba de felicidad, y saco una cámara de quien sabe donde, captando primero el beso, y después el rostro de furia de RoseMary- n//n esto estará en mi carpeta del RyoSaku, jojojojo

Y más gritos se escucharon.

-o//o…-cuando fue soltada, el rostro de la chica fue subiendo de distintos tonos de color rojo, al punto de parecer sacar humo, Ryoma bajo un poco su rostro, para después dirigir una mirada a la rubia

-¿lo entendiste?

-…-volteo la mirada y bajo del lugar, reuniéndose con unas chicas de su grupo, que obviamente no les agradaba Sakuma

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Ryoma en tono sobrio

-O.O na-nada…-murmuraron todos sus amigos, y las chicas reian en bajo observando a Sakuma

-¿Koutaro-kun?-Hibari volteo hacia su amigo

-…estoy bien…-sonrio algo triste- desde un principio, el me había ganado-paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga-

-baka…-susurro con una sonrisa sincera

-…Ryo…Ryoma-kun…-susurro Sakuma, tratando de atinar a decir algo

-gomen…-tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa-escucha, tu siempre serás mi lo primordial en mis decisiones

-¿a que te refieres?

-…a eso…siempre, pensare primero en ti…

-¡nyah, deben seguir bailando

!-el pelirrojo se acerco con su novia en brazo

-¡ n.O ya pedí al lindo de Shuichi-sama que cante la de Spicy Mermelade!-dijo toda motivada

-¡que siga la fiesta!-se elevo Momo contento

-hai!-asintieron todos

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bien¿felices?...patético el capitulo, u.u ni modo,…ahora, tengo un anuncio importante.**

**Decisiones, será temporalmente suspendido. Este fan fic es el que mas capítulos tiene, y la verdad es que tengo descuidados los demás fics, como "No more Fairy Tales" (PoT), "Aunque duela" (Gravitation) y "Una vida algo diferente" (InuYasha), es por eso, que a este le daré un pequeño descanso.**

**Volveré a subir capítulos cuando tenga mínimo 10 capitulo en "Mi entrenador" y llegue al numero 5 en "No more fairy tales",…así se me ira algo de presión y trabaje mas rápido nOn!...espero me comprenda, pero también hago esto porque estoy sofocada con la escuela…;-; si no me aplico mas, puedo perder el año…T-T entupidas 3 materias…**

…**gracias por su atención y sus lindos reviews, T-T prometo que en cuanto pueda, volveré con un capitulo de este fic, al cual ya falta poco para el final…**

…**mientras, nOn lean "Mi entrenador", aquello que no lo han leído, ;-;…jeje…hasta la vista!**

**Agradecimientos de Review:**

**-**O'chibi: hermanita¿ya estas feliz?, por fin saliste de novia con Eiji, espero ya no me molestes ¬.¬, nos vimos después!

-Karlyta: gracias nOn…(mas atrasada yo porque tu canto de cumple), jeje…talvez no le hiciste muchas cosas malas a RoseMary en este capi, XDD pero pues probo el jugo de Inui, XP pobre vata…espero tmb te haya gustado este capitulo.

-adrianita23: hello onee-chan!, nOn actualice, ves…¡después de que tmb fuiste de las que me presionaban! ;-; pero ya esta, gracias por leer…PD: RoseMary es rubia natural u.u

Lucy: jeje, n.nU ¿así o mas humillada querías a RoseMary?, Kevin el compañero de Ryoma que sale en el anterior capitulo, salio en el anime, nOn y no explicaban muy bien como es que eran amigos, por eso lo puse en el colegio Wellintown, nOn y sobre todo para molestar XD. Gracias por leer, nos vimos después!

-Clea Everlasting: u.u a todos les cayó peor Wellin, pobre niña…XDD espero tmb te haya agradado este capi.

Marie: oOo gracias, gracias… ¡eres un angelito!, X3 no considero que este fic sea el mejor, pero tu si…¡Te kier0o! XDD,…jaja…todas odian a la pobre Rose T-T pero ya que, ni modo que le hago u.u se lo merece…espero tmb te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta la proxima

Kumi-Muni:XDD si no avientan leñazos a RoseMary, alaban a Karupin, ehha, ehha…ese gato es muy inteligente, XD siempre lo he dicho TT-TT viva felino prizi0oz0o!. Gracias por tu review XD.

Marip: que weno que te divertiste con el capitulo¿te recuerda a alguien la rubia?, obvio, ya dije en quien me inspire u.ú bitches…jojojo. Nos vimos lueg0o!

Angelic-lau: ;-; me amenazas…perdóname!, una historia rara ya actualizeactualice y termine, XDD, no se si la has leidoleído o.o...oyep¿te molesta si te agrego a mi msn? XDD es que te me haces re simpatica ;-; me dejas?...sip?...XDD iem pediche…weno, espero disfrutes este capitulo. Nos vimos después!

SaPaLu7: XDD see viva Karlyta, XDD al menos la llamas por el apellido, u.u todas le ponen apodos, pero en fin, este capi espero que te haya agradado. Luego nos vimos!

-ivekag-: n.n gracias por leer, y sip, Ryoma no la kiere ni tantito, espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

Cherry flower 04: hallo!...u.u ke pena me da contigo, T-T primer review ke me dejas y voy a suspender el fic, u.u gomen gomen enserio, pero no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, ;-; pero continuare…en un futuro…cercano…o.ou espero. Espero este capi tmb te haya gustado. Xau xau

Kmila Krlota¡¡¡nyaaaahhh!!...termine, malvada!!...T-T te lo dije!, ke este fin terminaria!, muajajajajajajajaja….o.o ok suficiente, XDD e mejorado xke eres mi editora, ¬.¬ y no es mi culpa ke mi mente sea tan "creativa" u.u en algo tengo ke sacar todas mis ideas

Tatan-kun: nOn primer review ke me dejas,…pss ya todo lo ke dejaste escrito lo hablamos x el msn, y sabes ke nserio me puse feliz, tu hermano es genial, ni hablar de tu cuñis, n.O viva ellos!...espero este capi te guste, nOn y nos segimos viendo en el msn. Kissu Kissu

Vickyta-chan: XD sip, me gusto mucho como describi la escena de Ryoma y Ryoga de pequeños, creo que asi trataba el mayor a chibi-suke XP pobre, ke weno ke yo fui la mayor, muajaja. Espero este capi te siga gustando. Xau xau

Janita: nOn hallo, gracia por ver este fic, y decir que me esta quedando iem, espero te guste este capi, hasta la prox!...xau xau!

**PD-entren a mi fotolog, la direxion esta n mi profile XD**


End file.
